Apprentices
by Mikay-Sakura-Yumi
Summary: A story purely dedicated to Mermaid-Luchia. Mermaid melody fanatics become new princesses who will be trained by the previous mermaid princesses. Will their friendship triumph over the evil water demons. Will some even find love? Corny but decent... Rated T cuz I want it to be. Disclaimer: I don't own MMPPP nor MMPPPP... but I wish this series would turn into an anime/manga ;3
1. Destined

Random stuff here, hope it will be interesting though. Hey, see Mermaid-Luchia's story "Trapped in a world were Luchia IS real OC alert". It's awesome. This is dedicated to the ever-wonderful Mermaid-Luchia. It's… a bit OC..

Mermaid Luchia is Miku while I, Mermaid Hanon, is Yumi.

Disclaimer: Do not own MMPPP or MMPPP Pure

_**Chapter 1- Destined**_

"Yumi!" Miku screamed.

"What?" Yumi screamed back till they were giggling non-stop on the beach.

"The teacher is trying to bury us in homework." Miku joked.

"Hey, focus. You can't sing all day and ignore it. Now help me with this math problem." Yumi said trying her best not to laugh at all. Miku flipped her blonde hair which had a pink streak.

"I promise, but can we take a refreshing swim?" Miku brought out her puppy face, which Yumi couldn't deny. She nodded as she ruffled her black hair which had a sky blue streak.

"But please don't tell me you're still wishing were mermaids?" She scoffed jokingly. These 2 were so addicted to Mermaid Melody as long as they can remember, they were gonna turn 14 soon.

They changed to their one-piece swimsuit and took a swim in the water. Little did they know what happened. A black whirpool came and Miku's tealish gray eyes were filled with fear as well as Yumi's black eyes.

The Black Beauty Sisters came in picture which startled our two girls.

"Future Mermaid princesses, Miku and Yumi, please let us accompany you to your doom" Sheshe said.

"What the heck?" Yumi said, then gasp. They were underwater, and Yumi just talked? But they didn't have any fins. Mimi looked surprised.

"Sister Sheshe, I think we need to get them before they attained their full potential." Sheshe nodded at Mimi's statement.

"Not until were here!" A voice said. It came from Miku and Yumi's back. When they turned around they saw 2 mermaids. One with a pink tail, blue eyes and bleach blonde hair in pigtails. Another had a powdery blue tail, blue flowing hair that had stars in her bangs and blue eyes. Of course, Miku and Yumi recognized them away.

"Hanon-san! Lucia-san" They cried and reached out for them. But then, the sisters sang their creepy melody.

**Voice in the DARK!**

**Yami na FOLIA**

**Shinju no Kizuna ubae**

**Voice in the Dark! **

**Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei no Shou**

**Voice In the Dark!**

**Uta ni nosete**

**Kodama suru yami no chikara**

Sheshe and Mimi stopped here. No screams or pleas or noises? They were the only ones left there.

"Hey what happened? Where are they?" Sheshe yelled angrily. They didn't know they left before they even started swimming.

"I can't believe what kind of favor Lucia asked us," A voice said behind them. The sisters turned around to see the Purple Pearl and Deep Blue Pearl Princesses in their Idol forms.

"Don't worry, Karen. This maybe a piece of Strawberry shortcake." They put their mikes together and smiled.

"**Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!**

**Nanatsu no umi no rakuen**

**Arashi no yoru no atoni ha**

**Ai watsu taerutame**

**Inochi ga mata umareru**

**Nanatsu no kuni no Merodiia**

**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo**

**Tabidatsu Hi ga kitemo**

**Watashi wa wasurenai..**

**Love Shower Pitch! How about an encore?"** They sung and winked.

"Don't forget this you wretched fools!" The sisters screamed before the disappeared. Karen and Noelle high-fived and giggled.

[Pearl Piari]

"Girls are you alright?" Nikora asked as she gave them some hot choco. Yumi opened her mouth.

"Of course were alright Nikora-nee-sama. Were in the MERMAID MELODY WORLD! How can that not be okay?" Miku chirped happily.

"But Nikora-nee-san. Sheshe said something about Future Mermaid Princesses?" Yumi said.

"Oh so it's time?" She replied which got an awkward yet excited face from the two bestfriends.

"Hippo?" She called. Hippo came in his gorgeous human form which was toppled over by Miku and Yumi.

"Oh My God Hippo. You're so cute," They cooed. Hippo blushed.

"I prefer the term handsome," he said. He then turned his attention to Nikora. "Yes?"

"Hippo, please call Madame Taki, Lucia and Hanon," she commanded.

"But I have to meet Yuri and-" Hippo was cut off by Miku's scream.

"Yuri? The Yuri. I want to meet her. I wanna meet everyone!"

"Me too," She said with a bit of sarcasm. Luckily, Miku didn't notice. Hippo sighed and called Madame Taki, Lucia and Hanon.

"That streak! Were you born with it?" Madame Taki exclaimed. Miku and Yumi looked at each other and nodded. Madame Taki asked Nikora, Lucia, Hanon and Hippo to the kitchen to discuss something private.

A few minutes later…

"Girls, you are both two of the future mermaid princesses. Miku as the pink pearl by her streak and Yumi as the aquamarine pearl by her streak," Lucia announced proudly. At first, the 2 girls wore a poker face. Then their face exploded with Happiness. They were over-joyed!

"OMG, Were gonna be mermaid princesses!" They screamed. Once they stopped, Hanon continued.

"According to Madame Taki's message by Aqua Regina-sama herself, you are to be trained by us to be proper mermaid pincesses." The girls screamed louder as Yumi hugged Hanon and Miku hugged Lucia. Nikora settled them down as they presented their mini-shell necklaces with mini-pearls. Of course they screamed again. Louder.

"But girls, you need to find the other 5 future mermaid princesses. They said there will also be a new enemy, be careful" They warned but they were to happy to care.

Miku and Yumi slept together in one room which had 2 beds each. It was specially prepared by Nikora. Nothing came to them but sweet dreams..

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Thanks for reading

Chapter 2 will be updated as soon as I can. Free to volunteer or suggest for each mermaid princesses' apprentice. Each human form has to have the pearl's color streak in her hair. Give details of Human form and Mermaid form. PLEASE AND THANK YOU.


	2. First Enemies

Chapter 1 was too short and I'm too excited here's chapter 2..

Disclaimer: I don't own MMPPP or MMPPP Pure

_**Chapter 2- First enemies**_

"Hey, Yumi! Yumi!" Miku's voice rang in her ears. Yumi woke up to see a happy Miku. She look at the clock. 4:30 am!

"Is that clock broken?" Yumi asked as she grabbed her brush on their dresser.

"Nope, I thought maybe you would like to see our mermaid forms," said a sly Miku, toying with her hair.

"In our jammies?" Yumi said, going through the clothes Hanon gave.

"Come on, you saw the series right? No matter what you wear, as long as your legs touch the water, you'll instantly turn into a mermaid," She whined.

"_I guess I am also a bit excited to see my mermaid form. And I can't let her down when she's this excited,"_ Yumi thought so she agreed. Miku dragged Yumi happily.

[Beach]

"Ready?" Yumi asked nervously. Extending her hand.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Miku said gripping her hand Yumi almost winced. They both jumped in the water. That's when the change started. The glow from their mini-shell necklaces spread through their bodies to their entwined hands. This made them pop their eyes.

Miku's hair turned from elbow-length to ankle-length and was up in a side ponytail. It was a pure blonde but there were a few pink strands that stand out and was braided. She had a tail with a gentle pink. It had a new feature. If you look close enough, the top of the fin was designed with a magenta fish. She had the seashell bra, a bit of a darker pink and she had this cute magenta fish earrings and bracelet. Her eyes were a mesmerizing blue that had an unnoticeable outline of pink.

Yumi's hair, on the other hand, had different shades of blue in her hair strands. She wore a dark blue headband with small yellow glitters. Her tail was like Hanon but alike Miku's , had a new feature. There was baby bubbles at the top of her fin. She had a seashell bra that was dark blue like her headband. Her earrings were bubbles that had beautiful tiny stars. Her eyes were a striking light blue. Both of their skin seemed flawless.

"OMG, Miku, your eyes are as beautiful as sparkles. Kawaii!" Yumi said grinning.

"You too Yumi! We really are mermaid princesses. This-is-a-dream-come-true!" Miku answered sighing. Then an idea popped in her head as she headed off.

"Hey Miku, where are you going?" Yumi called out. She caught sight of her friend, who was heading to Kaito..

"Miku, Stop! I can't swim that fast yet.." Yumi panted. Luckily, Miku heard and swam over to her.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked innocently. Yumi almost burst if it was anyone else but her bestfriend.

"Listen, Miku. I know you like Kaito, but please please please, don't interfere with them. He and Lucia belong together, do you understand?" Yumi said as calm as she can. Miku pouts but nods, then they heard a scream, above the water. They looked at each other and swam up.

"Isn't that Mikaru?" Yumi asked. Miku nodded. Then Lucia appeared in front of Mikaru to protect her.

"Pink Pearl Voice!" she shouted as she finally transformed to their idol forms. The male water demon attacked Lucia and she toppled to the ground. It/He clawed her deep. There was blood coming out of Lucia's arm. This fumed Miku.

"Hey, you can't hurt Lucia like that. Catch us if you can" Miku yelled bravely. Yumi facepalmed and dived in after Miku. It was not a joke that the male water demon swam fast.

Miku and Yumi led him around and around the ocean. They were relieved and excited to see Coco swimming to their direction. Coco was faster so she got to them in no time.

"Yellow Pearl Voice!" She shouted as she was engulfed in a yellow glow. She smiled at both of them then glared at the water demon.

"Don't hurt these girls." She told him but he just shook his head in response. She just flipped her hair and hid her eyes behind her bangs. She showed her eyes filled with sadness. The water demon knocked Coco out cold but before she did, she mouthed "Mini pearl voice" and she laid there, clutching her stomach.

Yumi was so terrified, she didn't blink. Miku was shaking her really hard but she didn't give any reaction. Miku smiled at the water demon and screamed. "Mini Pink Pearl Voice!"

Her Idol form was like Lucia's but smaller and longer. Yumi snapped. If her bestie could do it, so could she! "Mini Aqua Pearl Voice!" Yumi's Idol form was also smaller and longer. They did a special pose they made since they were kids.

"**Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start**

**Kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru **

**Itsuno manika moehirogaru netsujou **

**Watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari **

**Anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa **

**Karamiau yubi hodoite **

**Kuchibiru kara shita e to **

**Yurusarenai koto naraba naosara **

**Moeagaru no**

**Love Shower Pitch! Want an encore?"** They sang energetically. The water demon was clutching his ears and crawling away from them.

"Don't ever hurt my friends or the mermaid princesses!" Miku yelled.

"You know, you can be a bit over-protective sometimes. It's shown every episode, remember?" Yumi saidlaughing. Miku blushed.

"Well, you know, It's my thing," She said tackling her around playfully.

"Well, we need to get Lucia-nee-sama and Coco-nee-sama." Yumi started half-dragging and half-swimming Coco carefully. Miku started twirling in her mermaid form.

"I can't wait to tell Hanon-nee-sama and the others what happened," Miku sighed happily.

[Beach]

"Hey Lucia, Lucia wake up!" Kaito was shaking her softly but with force. Miku and Yumi watched intently as if they were just at home, eating popcorns and chips on the television.

Kaito traced Lucia's face with his cold fingers. He didn't know his fingers stopped at Lucia's lips. He smiled warmly at her and leaned in closely.

"Oh my Gosh, Come on Kaito kiss her! Kiss her!" Miku and Yumi cheered quietly as they watched with such wide eyes, still in mermaid form.

Kaito's lips were brushing across Lucia's lips. The lips Kaito has only kissed truthfully. Then Lucia's eyes popped open. Kaito's Orange eyes looked at Lucia's beautiful honey-brown eyes. A blush begin to stir at the two. Lucia closed her eyes let out some air and lifted up her lips. Kaito, without anymore hesitation, pressed his lips. It was warm and meaningful.

Lucia's arms swing to Kaito's neck and pulled him closer, almost as if afraid someone might take him away. Kaito hold Lucia's hips and bdy protectively and possesive Lucia pulled away as she smiled and whispered something to Kaito. He blushed even more. He got back his surfing gear and, went to surf.

"Lucia!" A voice called quietly to make sure Lucia is the only one who can hear. It was Miku. Lucia helped them to carry Coco back to Pearl Piari.

[Pearl Piari]

Miku laid everything that just happen with Yumi's detail. Lucia was so embarrassed when they included what happened between her and Kaito. Hanon was rolling on her bed, laughing so hard.

"Lucia, what did you whisper to Kaito?" Hanon asked after.

"I told him his so cute when he blushes but he's still perverted," Lucia answered, blushing slightly. Miku and Yumi gave an aww sound.

"But why did you let him kiss you? Then you're a perverted too," Hanon said.

"The authoress told me too," Lucia said pointing at the screen. "But I liked it all the same."

"Anyways, I think we should start training these two soon. Eh, Lucia?" Hanon said. Just then Coco came in with a glass of water.

"Does anyone want to explain who are these 2 girls and stuff," She wanted answers.

"Coco-nee-sama! Why do you have no love interest like the others? Do you like Lady Bat?" Miku squeaked. Coco was a bit confused.

"I do not know with Pink Hanamori-sama and Michiko Yokote-sama." Hanon and Lucia laid out the details about them and how there's to be a new generation of mermaid princesses. Coco frowned and groaned.

"Does that mean I still have to find the future yellow pearl princess?" She asked.

"Actually, that's our mission. Can you help us?" Yumi said. Coco nodded as she tried to process this.

"So. Hanon's gonna teach Yumi and Lucia's gonna teach Miku?" Coco asked again. They all nodded.

"We need to enroll you to school." Coco said.

"Good idea, I'll call Mitsuki-sensei," Hanon said.

Miku and Yumi still had to throw a fit before they are forcefully agreed. Lucia could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. Lucia said it's either education or jobs at Pearl Piari.

Miku and Yumi barely slept. They were to base on what will it be like there in Lucia's school.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Please suggest something or someone. Was this a good chapter? Please review ^^


	3. New Faces

Yay! Someone finally volunteered to be the Green Mermaid Princess! Consider this as a welcoming to Fan Fiction, Mermaid-Rina. Please R&R

BTW, In this story, Kaito and Nagisa and Masahiro know about the mermaids already.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MMPPP OR MMPPP PURE

_**Chapter 3- New Faces**_

"You know, if you got more sleep Yumi, we wouldn't have to be late," Miku scolded. They were running through the halls, trying to find the principal's room.

"And you know Miku, if you didn't have to eat another bowl of noodles, we wouldn't have to be late either," Yumi threw back as she panted. Miku looked flushed.

"Well, Nikora-nee-san's cooking is to-" They both fell to the ground.

"What the heck, what's your problem?" Yumi accused as she helped her best friend up.

"Geez. Nagisa, that girl sounds like your girlfriend," A familiar voice said

When they finally stood up, they saw…

"Kaito-kun! Nagisa-kun!" They screamed excitedly. Kaito and Nagisa moved up and smiled. Miku and Yumi just kept staring at them, looking at their features.

"Nagisa, I think Lucia and Hanon said something about these girls." Nagisa nodded at Kaito's statement. "You mermaids must be wondering where the principal's room is?" Kaito asked.

"Hey don't say were mermaids out loud. You want us to turn to bubbles in front of Nagisa. He doesn't know, idiot?" Yumi scolded but Kaito shrugged it off.

"Nah, the authoress gave as the authority to know about the mermaids. So, you are actually the idiot."

"You are the best surfer ever!" Miku said out-loud. Yumi covered her mouth and dragged her out of hearing range.

"Remember what I said in chapter 2?" Yumi asked. Miku nodded. "Good. But we can't embarrass ourselves to them. Got it?" Miku nodded. They let the two boys accompany them to the Principal's room.

[Principal's room]

Kaito and Nagisa bid the girls. The girls wave frantically. When they enter the principal's room they were only 5 in all. 3 girls, 2 boys. They all didn't wear uniform since they're just going to be shown around and get acquainted, as Hanon said.

All of them had nametags pinned on the upper right of his/her chest. The other girl, who seemed a bit lonesome, had the name Hina. She had brown hair, which had a green streak. Blue eyes filled with sadness. She wore black leggings that didn't even reach to her knees. Matching black doll shoes. Light peach blouse and peach-colored accessories.

The first of the two guys had the name Sebastian. It was a bit obvious that he liked black since he wore black jeans and a black shirt, black tie and black jacket. He had raven black hair and reddish brown-like eyes. He wasn't doing anything but reading the books.

The other guy, Ikuto. He smiled warmly when we came in. He had dull dark-brown hair and had black eyes that seems to shine. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and some pants. Casual sandals. If you look at him, he looks like he is 1 or 2 years younger.

The odd thing was it was silent. Miku and Yumi decided to approach the girl first.

"Hello! I'm Miku, she's Yumi. What's your name?" Miku smiled as 'Hina' gave a weak smile as she pointed to her nametag. "Hina, that's a very very pretty name. Why do you seem lonely?" Yumi face palmed. She shoves Miku behind her.

"I'm sorry. Was that too personal?" Yumi asked gently.

"Oh no, it isn't. Uh, Miku-san, right? I'm not lonely, I'm just kind of shy," Hina says softly.

"Do you know anyone here? Do you have a friend?" Yumi asked. Hina shook her head. Miku, who was really friendly and kind, went back in front of a startled Yumi.

"Then you can be friends with us right? It's gonna be fun," Miku said. Hina's eyes looked with hope as her face lit up.

"Really?" she asked excited.

"Really!" Yumi replied. While Miku chattered to Hina to know her interests, she noticed her brown hair. Green streak? "Hey, um, Hina, can I borrow Miku for a sec?" Hina nodded as the black-haired girl dragged Miku.

"You haven't realized Hina's green streak, have you?" Yumi said as she put her hands on her hips.

"She does? I mean, of course she does. I was almost afraid you didn't notice and…" Miku said trying to cover up but just ended up= "I haven't"

"We need to bring her to Pearl Piari later. Got it?" Miku nodded. Then a man came in.

"I see you're getting acquainted. Welcome to the East of Japan School 101. You may roam around in any room. Go on now," he said.

No one actually moved.

"Hey Miku, let's go to the music room with Hina!" Yumi exclaimed happily. The two boys proceeded without a word.

[Music room]

"This is my favorite room in the school!" Yumi cried as she twirled. Then her eyes widened.

"The Piano!" Yumi exclaimed. "I've always wanted to play the piano. Sadly, I don't know how. I'm gonna go and take lessons." Miku sighed and Hina laughed.

"And you call me fanatic," She said as she rolls her eyes. Then, a familiar man came in.

"TAROU-CHAN!" Yumi cried again. Tarou gently smiled as if he's just smiling at Hanon.

"Ladies, do you want to hear a piano piece I made for Hosho-san?" he asked.

"Sure," Miku said a bit bluntly.

"Why not?" Hina shrugged and smiled.

"I'd love to!" Yumi exclaimed excitedly. Tarou positioned himself and started to play his piece, which was all to familiar to the Hanon fans. At first, Yumi just murmured the lyrics but when the chorus came she started singing like Hanon.

**Mizuiro no senritsu ga**

**Hora ki-ra ki-ra sora ni toketeku**

**Saigo no namioto ga kieru made**

**Watashi dake wo**

**Chanto mitsumetete**

**Daisuki na hito dakara**

**Ien na katta kotoba ga aru no**

**Tsutae kirei nai omoi wo ima **

**Nosete utau SOPURANO…**

Yumi smiled at how lively yet simple is the melody.

"Wow, you sounded great!" Miku beamed. Hina nodded.

"Girls, I'll leave you here. I'm late for a very important meeting," He hurried off as soon as they thanked him.

"I'd like to visit the library," Miku said.

"I'll come with her," said Hina.

"I'm gonna catch up," Yumi said running off in a different direction.

[Library]

"What book are you looking for anyways?" Hina said as they made their way to the 2nd floor of the library.

"I want to read Harry Potter. I'm gonna check if they have them," Miku said with glee.

"Oh so you're looking for this?" 'Sebastian' said as he held up a book.

"Yup, that's the one!" Miku said as she made her way to him.

"Who said I'm gonna let you take it? First Come, First Serve," he taunted. Miku turned her back and puffed. "How 'bout we make a deal, you let me date you to the festival. I'll buy you their DVDs' and I'll let you this book."

Miku blushed. Hina, who hasn't had much part, yet took a stand. She said, "Sebastian-kun, we all know you're a bit of a playboy." Miku widened her tealish gray eyes.

[School Rooftop]

"The breeze feels great here! I wish Miku and Hina could actually feel this," Yumi said as she extended her arms out.

Suddenly someone grabbed her shoulder, "Kyaa! Pervert!" Yumi screamed as she grabbed the wrist and turned backward so that she would be facing the person while holding his wrist. "Ikuto-kun!"

"Sorry," Yumi apologized and was going to get out if Ikuto hadn't grabbed his hand.

"Were you the one singing in the Music room? You had a very pretty voice," He complimented as Yumi blushed. "Hey, why are you even blushing like that?" Ikuto asked as he blushed himself.

[Library]

"Fine." Miku said. Hina had a face that said "What the hell?" and Sebastian put on a playful smirk.

"Just remember the deal," Miku said bluntly as she let him shake her hand. Somehow, Miku felt a certain warm spark as their hands shook.

"Come on Hina, let's get out of here. Tomorrow, 6:30," She said as she looked back and went out of the library.

"Boy, are you nuts for dating that guy. Do you want to get heartbroken?" Hina questioned.

"Nope, but I wanted to see if he's really a playboy," she said as she whipped out the cell phone Lucia gave to message Yumi.

[School Rooftop]

"I-I am n-not bl-blu-blushing!" Yumi stammered as she faces the other side. Ikuto chuckled.

"Then let me ask a new question. Why is you're face all red?" Ikuto asked. Yumi was saved when she her phone rang.

"Girl, me and Hina are gonna head to Pearl Piari. U coming? Or are you just going to 'catch up' again XD- Miku" said the text.

"Meet you at the school gate. You are so random. I'll just be a sec, don't leave me :3 –Yumi" was her reply.

"Sorry Ikuto-kun. I got to go," Yumi said as she rush down the stairs as she tumbled down clumsily.

"Um, Yumi-san, why don't I just escort you home?" Yumi hid her blush. But Ikuto still saw it. "I'll take that blush as a yes." He helped Yumi up and smiled. Yumi smiled back and walked to the school gate. Still facing Ikuto.

[Pearl Piari]

You know, you didn't have to join Miku, Hina and me all the way here," Yumi said to Ikuto as Miku and Hina walked in but were glancing.

"It's okay with me, my house is just about 2 blocks from here. Bye Yumi. See you tomorrow," He said as he waved goodbye.

"Bye Ikuto!" Yumi called out.

"Oh so your not using the Japanese suffixes anymore, you know what that means?" Hina asked.

"What?" Yumi asked clueless.

"You guys are close already, aren't you?" Miku said.

"Yeah, like you and Sebastian are," Hina retorted. Miku's face exploded. She chased Hina around and around Pearl Piari. While Yumi calmly went in.

"Lucia-nee-sama, Everyone, were home!" Yumi said as she plopped herself on the couch. Lucia came down from the stairs.

"Did you see Kaito and Nagisa-kun?" She asked. Yumi nodded. "And let me guess, you found the future green mermaid princess?" Yumi was amazed.

"How did you know?" Lucia giggled and presented a small device like Hippo's.

"Noelle made it. It's a pearl radar like Hippo's but can also track the streak and body. I'm gonna give it to you." Lucia handed the tracker to Yumi and handed the green mini-shell necklace and green mini-pearl. "Were gonna start training tomorrow. Tell them, kay? I need to go to the beach and watch Kaito."

"Wait!" Lucia stopped at the door to listen to her question. "How come they're not that excited as we are. I mean, all of us are fanatics and this is the mermaid melody world for crying outloud."

"We erased their memories. Bye, Yumi!" She said as if no shock came.

Yumi dragged her feet. She seemed heavier than usual. And Ikuto keeps coming in her thoughts which just burst the bubble open.

Miku and Hina just came in. Yumi whispered what Lucia said. Miku green.

"Hina, you are the future green mermaid princess of the North Atlantic Ocean. You are the successor of Rina and the keeper of the mini-green pearl which will soon become the actual green pearl. Rina-nee-sama is gonna train you," Miku said. Yumi tied the necklace onto Hina's neck. She smiled so happily, tears were streaming down their face.

That night was when Miku and Yumi got to know about Hina and everything.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Thanks for reading. No flamers allowed. Review please. Slots left: Karen, Noelle, Coco and Seira's Successor ^^

Joke:

Mom: Child, What's the meaning of IDK, G2G, LY, and TTYL?

Child: Mom I dont know. Gotta go. Love you and talk to you later.

Mom: Oh alright then. I'll ask your sister instead. XDD


	4. Training?

Hello! Mermaid-Hanon here. NeneKanerva has taken the spot of being the Future Purple Pearl Mermaid Princess. Start reading, and tell me what you think of it :)…

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Except for plot, Mermaid forms and stuff.

_**Chapter 4- Training?**_

"Hey, wake up you three. Training starts today. Come on!" Hanon said. Miku and Hina groaned. Yumi buried her face in the pillow.

"Geez, I still need my sleep," Yumi said yawning but getting up. Miku and Hina sighed, they were going to train, whether they liked it or not. But in their case, not really.

A few minutes later…

Miku was dressed up in a red skirt and a pink shirt. She wore her pink mini-shell necklace. Wore a few accessories. Wore sneakers. Had her cell phone in her pocket.

Yumi wore a yellow skirt and a blue sleeved-sweater. She wore her aqua mini-shell necklace. Had barrettes in her hair and wore a blue wristwatch. She brought a mini purse to bring: the detector, her phone, a few mint candies and her small planner.

Hina wore black jeans cause she didn't feel like wearing a skirt. Wore a green blouse and a violet blazer. Wore a silver bracelet and her new green mini-shell necklace. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail.

"Let's just wait for Rina, she insisted on watching one last comedy show," Lucia said. Then a green-haired girl came.

"That comedy show was cheesy…" She said remembering the awful stuff.

"Rina Toin! Is it true you once liked Kaito? Where's Masahiro?" Miku and Yumi squealed. Hanon and Lucia chuckled as Rina and Hina sweat dropped a bit.

After they settled down…

"Okay, Let's check the schedule. We'll have private sessions. Go with each other and teach something."

"Well, Miku, let's go to the beach!" Lucia said running off.

"See you later Yumi, Hina. Good luck!" She said before she caught up.

"I think we should get going Yumi," said Hanon. Yumi waves goodbye to Hina and runs with Hanon to the park.

"Let's go swimming. I don't know you're mermaid form yet…" Rina said as Hina nods.

[Beach]

"Lucia-nee-sama, I thought were gonna train?" Miku asked, as she sat on a rock Lucia used to sang at.

"And we are. The first thing to do is to sing. Now sing something," Lucia urged. Miku thought about it for a while. Then started to sing.

**Nee kimi wa oboe te ru?**

**Oka no ki no shita**

**Chiisa na kibako ni ire ta**

**Ano natsu no omoide**

**Are kara dore hodo no**

**Toki ga sugi ta daroo**

**Boku niwa tsutae tai omoi**

**Toji kome ta mama dayo**

**Zutto zutto machi tsuzuke** **ta**

Miku sang heartedly. She swished her tail. Then, a raven-black-haired boy came wearing a wetsuit. He close his eyes and listened to the melody. Miku stopped singing once she saw him.

"Sebastian?" she questioned to herself. For once, they made eye contact. Not for long since Miku dived in.

"Hey, why'd you stop? You actually have a beautiful voice," Lucia beamed.

"Forget it. Let's just watch your boyfriend surf," Miku said a little less cheery.

"Okay…" Lucia said worried.

[Ice cream shop]

"Mint Chocolate never tasted so great!" Hanon cried licking her cone. Yumi was sulking a bit as she licked her Rocky road cone. "What's wrong?" Hanon asked. Yumi snapped and smiled.

"Wrong, how can anything be wrong?" Yumi asked. Hanon was about to scold her when Yumi bumped to someone.

"Oh, hey Hanon. Yumi, is it your habit to bump on different people?" Nagisa said.

"Nagisa, don't tease her," Hanon said as she helped Yumi.

"Well, there's this festival, Hanon. Maybe you'd like to go…" Nagisa said shyly. Hanon smirked.

"Sure, why not?" She replied smiling like an angel.

"Hey, Yumi, can I ask a little favor?" Nagisa asked sickly sweet. Yumi raised her eyebrow but nodded.

"Can you keep my cousin some company? I don't want him to be lonely on festival night." Yumi blinked once, twice, then her eyes began fluttering open-close. Hanon was the first to recover.

"Oh my gosh. What are you even asking? That's not even a little favor!" Hanon yelled hysterically, Nagisa had to her his ears.

"I don't mind. It's not like I'm gonna do something later either," Yumi said quietly. Hanon and Nagisa's eyes popped at what she was saying. Before Hanon could question her answer…

"Hey Ikuto, come over here! I got you a date!" Nagisa called. Now was Yumi's turn to pop eyes.

[Beach, deserted inlet]

"Ready?" Rina asked, already in mermaid form. Hina nodded and jumped in the water.

Once the glow vanished, Rina got a look clearer. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail and was laid down. It was dark green with a few yellow-green strands. She had a braid on each side of her hair. And was twisted together. Her tail was apple-green. Her mark which was on top of the fin, was a curved green seaweed. Her seashell bra had the same color of her tail. She had green pearl earrings.

Hina gasped first. Then smiled at an amazed Rina.

"Okay, now let's-" She was stopped when Momo-chan swam to them. Rina touched the animal's head.

"Rina-sama, I have a message from the sea goddess."

"Please continue."

"She wants to meet the present princesses at the Pink Pearl Kingdom. How was their training. She has also readied a new guardian for them. Come there tomorrow. There will be a ball in their honor. That was all Rina-sama."

"Thank you Momo-chan. I'll tell the others about the event." Rina let Momo-chan swim back and turned to face a confused Hina.

"How'd you do that?" she asked. Rina smiled

"Well, only princesses can usually do that, and it's a skill you'll master soon," she replied then added, "Well, let's start training, shall we? Were burning daylight!"

[Beach]

Lucia and Miku, in human forms, sat down on the warm sand. Lucia's eyes gleamed as she screamed, "Kaito!"

Kaito came with Daichii, Kengo and ... Sebastian! Miku's face flushed and her tealish gray eyes glared at Sebastian. Crossed arms.

"Hey Lucia!" Kaito greeted as she jumps into his open arms. Daichii and Kengo were imitating them to show how cheesy was that moment

After they broke their hug, Kaito introduce Sebastian, a talented surfer who just moved.

"Oh yeah? Prove it," Miku scoffed with a deathly glare. Sebastian raised an eyebrow as everyone else sweat drops.

"Sure," was all he said before going to the wave. Everyone's jaw dropped except for Kaito's and Miku's.

[Ice cream shop]

"I decline, I decline after all. I take it back," Yumi said as soon as his name was said. Hanon looked worried. She turned Yumi so they were face-to-face. Hanon being a love expert, understood right away.

Too late.

"Nagisa, this better be good," Ikuto said being dragged by his cousin. Yumi hid behind Hanon.

"Oh it is cause I just got you a date!" Nagisa grinned.

"You don't understand, I don't wanna go to the festival. I'd rather study at home, Home sweet home," Ikuto said. Yumi let out a sigh of relief.

"Hanon, this is Ikuto, my Stubborn cousin," Nagisa introduced happily. Ikuto smiled at Hanon.

"Hello Ikuto, this is Yumi, ummm, my sister" Hanon said covering their cover. Ikuto's mind was thinking when Hanon pushed Yumi in front.

"Oh so it is you. And blushing as usually," Ikuto teased.

[Beach, deserted inlet]

Hina has been trying to weave a rope with Rina's help. It was harder than she thought.

A few minutes later…

"Finally managed to do it!" Hina exclaimed exhausted. Rina smiled.

"Come on, let's grab something to drink. Let's relax for a while.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Random chapter XDD

Sorry for the bad chappie. Next chappie will be much better. The dates and the purple pearl. I feel a head ache coming but it'll be gone by reviews .

Slots left: Deep Blue Pearl, Yellow Pearl and Orange Pearl


	5. Miku's Date!

Hey, Mermaid-Luchia, here's chapter 5, the Miku and Sebastian Fluffiness! Mostly Miku's POV] ^^

Disclaimer: Do I really have to put this every time that I don't own the anime nor the manga? Geez, it's getting on my nerves…

_**Chapter 5- Miku's Date!**_

After all the events they finally went home to get ready for the festival…

"I can't believe they sweet talked me to go with Ikuto, I'd rather do homework," sulked Yumi. They were trying to find a clothes suitable.

"At least I'm doing this cause I'll get something out of it. Harry Potter, here I come!" Miku took a dramatic pose which made her friends sweat drop a bit. Hina face palmed.

"I swear. Why did you guys even agreed?" she asked. Yumi shrugged while Miku answered determinedly.

"For Harry Potter!" 2 of them sighed and continued to their clothing hunt.

"Found it!" exclaimed Yumi. She was holding out a dress that was white and reached below her knees. It was decorated with small lily pads and had an outline of blue. She went to the rest room and tried it out. "What do you guys think, I'll just were my sandals and bring a blue sweater?"

"Simply Perfect," Hina said smiling.

"Great," Miku said, searching for her clothing. "Yes, finally!" She held up a black shirt that. It was printed with the word 'LOVE' in pink. "I'll just wear some short shorts and probably the Slytherin scarf." Yumi raised an eyebrow.

"You still brought that along?" Miku smiled sheepishly and was about to answer if Hippo didn't come in.

"Kyaaa!" the 3 girls screamed as they threw pillows at the poor penguin.

"Please stop!" he cried at the 3 over reacting princesses. Of course they heard his plea so they stopped and apologized. "Miku-san, Yumi-san. Your 'human' dates must be waiting for you," he said, arms crossed. It was obvious through his face that he didn't like the idea.

"Thanks Hippo, don't worry much," Yumi said, smoothing out her dress. Miku followed.

"Bye guys, Good luck!" Hina called out. Hippo awkwardly looked at her.

"Hina-san, you won't go out. You have no relationship with any human?" She shook her head.

"But I'm gonna spy on their date," she said putting her hair in a ponytail. "Bye Hippo!"

[Festival, Miku's POV]

"Sebastian said we'd meet them at the Ferris wheel," I said to Yumi who just smoothed her dress for what seemed like the hundredth time. "If you keep smoothing that dress, it might turn rough," I said trying to joke around. Yumi laughed a bit. I swear she's more nervous than getting a high grade in class.

"There you guys are," Ikuto said with his usual smile. Sebastian looked up from his pocketbook and his jaw was hanging when he saw me. Just great.

as he looked at me from head-to-toe. Geez, take a picture why don't yah?

"Nice choice on dress," I heard Ikuto say. I nod.

"Well, are we gonna explore or what?" I said trying to decrease the nervous tension. They all nod and we head.

We stop by a game booth. The boys tried to play the shoot-the-ball game. While they played, I tried talking sense to Yumi.

"Girl, you gotta open up if you want anything to happen," I said grabbing her tense hand. She snaps out of her world and does a fake smile and pretend to be okay. As her bestfriend, she couldn't fool me. I put my hands on my hips.

"Fine, I'm nervous! I'm not okay and I need your advice," Yumi confesses in which I smirk.

"Just be yourself, but less nervous. Everything will be fine, kay?"I assured and squeezes her hand before the boys come back.

"The booth was too easy, right Sebastian?" They both had a hand behind their backs. My stomach flopped.

"Well we won and we wanted to give you our prizes," said Sebastian.

"Just what are your prizes?" Yumi talked, finally!

"Instead of telling you, why don't we just show you?" That's when they showed 'it'.

Ikuto won a sky-blue bear. It had a ribbon and a scarf which had stripes. It showed a shy smile and black eyes. Ikuto won a bear that was all pink. The ears and paws were checkered and had a nut-brown bowtie. It also had a smile and a red nose. "Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush, don't blush…" I mentally chanted over and over. I know Yumi is also chanting that but it isn't working. She's blushing, and as for me, I feel like my cheeks are on fire. As he hands me the bear, I can see him smirking.

"Well, me and Yumi are gonna go get some cotton candy, see you later!" Ikuto says. I can see Yumi mouthing for help. But when Ikuto makes her turn around, she just gives a last look and mouths 'Good luck!' Yeah, as if luck is gonna help.

"Can we just go to the beach?" I said. My heart was thumping loudly like a bass drum and I feel a headache. He looked at me quizzically but agreed.

[Beach, Miku's POV]

I feel like gravity doesn't exist, I could collapse anytime. Sebastian surprisingly carried me bridal style. I could feel a few eyes watching. It was embarrassing. Once we seated ourselves on the beach, he opened the conversation.

"How come you wanted to come to the beach? The festival still going on," he asked. I rest my back and answered his question.

"3 reasons, 1, The beach and ocean is beautiful at night. The moonlight is incredible…" Geez, I sound like a poet but I continued, "2, I wanted Yumi to have some alone time with Ikuto." Sebastian smirked. I can almost hear what that guy is thinking. "Really, or you just want us to have some alone time?" Geez.

"Lastly, I'm not much of a loud person. The type that would party until midnight. In this area, it's calm and soothing." I breathe some fresh air. Maybe I am a little claustrophobic…

"I guess we have that in common," he said. I actually laugh. I really have a knack for some cheesy jokes. Awkward silence takes in then…

"Do you believe in mermaids?" he asked. I played with my thumbs.

"Yeah, why?" This is getting a bit intense.

"I once saw a mermaid. She had such a beautiful figure. A pair of mesmerizing eyes and a melodic voice. I could stare at her face all day and not get bored…" I was as red as a fire truck! Was, he actually in love with my mermaid form? The playboy?

I clenched my wrist and tried to calm down.

[Horror booth, Yumi's POV]

My heart was pounding I could hear it in my ears. I'm terrified by the smallest thing. Even if it ain't real. I don't know how many times I hugged Ikuto's arm. Luckily he can't see me blush in the dark.

After we got that out of the way, we sat in a bench. Eating some cotton candy, waiting for the supposed fireworks.

"Did you like spending time with me?" he asked worried. No, not really. I'd rather stay at home and watch Hippo eat cake. But I'm not the type to be so insensitive.

"Yup, except for the part with the horror booth…" I replied where in we actually laugh. Awkward silence. I'm not the best conversationalist, especially with a guy that you… um… Anyway, there was this dying question I wanted to ask but I feel it's personal or something but it's bursting out already.

"Why did you want to hang out with me." The words just flew out of my mouth like wind. I heard Ikuto gulped and turned to face me.

"Well, it's because…" I bit my lip and hung onto his words. Great, of all the times my phone could've ring, it had to be now?"

Except it wasn't my phone, it was the pearl detector. It found the streak, and it's as close as a running distance. Purple streak.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Have to cut the story here. I'll update soon. Leave a review, Arigato! =D


	6. Seeing mermaids

I should really avoid bets next time! Konichiwa, I hope you would like this chappie!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own It. End Of Story. T_T

_**Chapter 6- Seeing Mermaids**_

[Yumi's POV]

I fake smile at Ikuto and continue think of an excuse. My cell phone rang real this time. I was surprised she text me instead of the other way around.

"Yumi, you gotta get here now! I'm as red as a fire truck. Please save meh! O.O ~Miku". I smirked as I text back.

"Fine, were on our way but you so owe a can of Sprite! Hang tight there. ^.^ ~Yumi".

"Ikuto, can we go to the beach. The view of the fireworks there are better," I said trying to look like an adorable angel. He looks at me and nods. Disappointed?

Apparently, he offered me his hand. I took it and he squeezes my hand before letting go. Is it just me or is it feeling warm. I took off my jacket and sling it on my shoulder. We walk down the road and I saw them, on the wide beach, alone, together. And she calls me nuts.

"Ikuto come on!" I said grabbing he's hand. I'll just pretend he's Miku or Hina. But a boy. I look at him with my hair swinging. Butterflies were rioting in my stomach. But still, I wonder what he's thinking?

[Beach, Normal POV]

Sebastian still went on with the compliments of Miku's mermaid form. Her hair, my tail, my lips, my cheeks. He didn't stop until he saw Yumi and Ikuto going to their conversation.

"Are we in time?" Ikuto asked. Miku stands up and nodded.

"Hey Ikuto, mind if I borrow Yumi?" Without waiting for an answer, she began dragging her bestfriend out of hearing range.

"Hey, what's up?" Yumi began calmly.

"What's up? No. It's down. Down in the ocean. Where mermaids are! Mermaids, which Sebastian loves me. The mermaid me!" Miku panicked her black-haired friend had to slap her arm. "Sebastian loves the mermaid me," she said simply wherein Yumi panicks.

"What! You can't. Do 'you' love him? You shouldn't! Bubbles? You wanna turn to bubbles?" Miku slaps her arm. She winces. "Hey what was that for?"

"As if I'll confess to that guy? And what would I even confess? I don't like nor love him!" Miku said. She cooled of a bit then changed it. "What about you and Ikuto?"

"Well, things are going swell. Lots of hand-holding and laughing. I just imagine he's an ordinary friend" Yumi lied through her teeth and bites her lip, remembering his face when heading there, he was disappointed. Once again, the detector beeps.

"Hey what's that?" Miku asked. Yumi explained all about the pearl detector. "Oh, so a pearl detector. Why is it beeping?"

"It says the purple streak is near here," Yumi said.

"Did you bring the mini-shell necklaces?" Miku asked.

"Nope, it's with Hina. Why'd you ask?"

"Lucia said we can search for them so lets-" Someone screamed, from the spot were Sebastian and Ikuto are.

"Ikuto!" Yumi called out screaming there. They were being dragged to the water. "Ikuto!" She dives in with Miku following. She screamed over and over. Then…

"Kya! Miku!" Yumi was held high with thick streams of water. They were wrapped around her tail and body. A female water demon laughed at her.

"How weak are you guys!" She giggled. Miku glared so hard, she looked like she could've killed.

"Why you tasteless little water demon, I'll show you what will happen when someone messes with my friends. Mini Pink Pearl Voice~!" She transformed to her Idol form.

"If you actually think you alone could beat me, your delusional," she sneered.

"Who said she's alone?" A voice asked. "Mini Green Pearl Voice~!" "Mini Purple Pearl Voice~!"

Yumi suddenly popped her eyes open and strained her eyes to see the Purple Pearl. She was in Idol form. Like Karen's but smaller and longer. She had Purple eyes And her curled hair was like the color of lilacs. She seemed very tall.

"Hina, you came!" Miku cried but then her attention averted to the purple pearl. "Who is she?" Hina looked sheepishly.

"I'll explain everything later. Don't you wanna save Yumi and defeat this lousy water demon?" Hina asked still beside the new comer.

"**Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start**

**Starlight! Hikari wo**

**Motto atsumetara**

**Kono sekai wa**

**Kitto kawatteku**

**Mukai kaze no naka demo**

**Kurai umi soko demo**

**Kono demo hanasanaide… zettai!**

**Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!**

**Hikari wo kaze no SUTEEJI**

**Ai wo tsutaete Super Songs!**

**Yuuki kureru ai no uta…**

**Love shower pitch! Want an encore?**"

"I'll be back!" shouted the water demon as she released Yumi and let the boys drown in the water.

"Thanks. Where are the boys?" Yumi asked worriedly as she dove into the water. Miku dove with her and searched. They were just in time to see them.

[Yumi's POV]

I grabbed Ikuto as soon as I saw him. It took every ounce of my strength not to blush while holding him.

"Hey Yumi, I'll catch up," Miku said. I nodded my head and swam up to the surfaces. Was it just my imagination, or did he just open his eyes. Then, I realize, I'm in mermaid form. He coughed water then looked at me. If I blush, he might see ME. I just looked into his eyes, those black eyes. I was suppose to jump in the water when he grabbed my hand.

"Thank you," he whispered. I gently stroked his dark-brown hair and finally jump into the water, but not before looking at him, lying in the sand. I sighed.

I turned back to human. And shook him softly.

"Ikuto, please wake up. You will miss the fireworks. Ikuto," I said. He eventually woke up. "Here why don't you lie down for a moment." He places his head on my lap. I play with my thumbs.

"Mermaid…" I heard him murmur. My heart just skipped a beat.

[Miku's POV]

I brought him to a deserted inlet. He was still soundly asleep. I caress his cheek. I started singing softly. Music Box, the song he heard from the mermaid me. Maybe it will bring him back to consciousness.

**Nee kimi wa oboe te ru?**

**Oka no ki no shita**

**Chiisa na kibako ni ire ta**

**Ano natsu no omoide**

**Are kara dore hodo no**

**Toki ga sugi ta daroo**

**Boku niwa tsutae tai omoi**

I halted once I heard him cough. I slowly looked at his reddish brown eyes. For the first time, I saw gentleness in those eyes. He softly twirled my hair. I could feel a blush coming on. I faced the other side and let my cheeks go red. Fireworks popped in the sky unknowingly. In my mermaid form, I clumsily toppled on Sebastian. The sound was like thunder at first. I shyly jump up. I can't talk or my voice will give myself away. I pointed at the ocean.

"Oh, okay," he says understandingly. He gives me his hand. I thought it was meant to shake. But instead, he kisses my hand. Warmth replaces my body. "I hope we can meet again…"

With that, I swam in the depths of the ocean. My whole face shone with such a bright red. I crossed paths with Hina and ummm…

"Hey, purple pearl, what's your name?" She looked at me so coldly I thought I'd turn to ice.

"Mai Kaiou's the name," she says bluntly. I examined her mermaid form looking up to down. Her tail was purple but more lilac-colored. On her tail, I could see her have a small dark violet sea urchin as a mark. Her eyes were also purple. She had violet shell earrings which look like spikes. Her attitude was making me grit my teeth.

"So Hina, how'd you find 'Mai'?" Hina looks at me and my clenched fist. She's sweat dropping underwater.

"Well…"

"I was suppose to spy on you guys, but Rina came and told me to search for some future mermaid princesses. So I did. Roamed around the whole festival. Then, I was supposed to go home when my mini-shell necklace glowed. I ran to the beach, then I just bumped into her. The purple pearl's shell necklace in my pocket glow. Then the purple streak and everything. I explained everything to her. We came and everything…" she explained briefly.

[Hina's POV]

A few minutes after the fireworks, we all headed home after such a busy day. Mai distanced herself from us. Yumi and Miku exchanged moments on their dates. I spaced out a bit. I breathe the fresh scent of the sea and sigh. I closed my eyes while walking.

"Hey Hina, look out!" I turned to see a white shirt. Before I knew it, I was sprawled on the hard ground.

"Hina!" Miku screamed so loud it's banging my ear drum. "Dude, what are you doing to poor Hina?" she cried at the boy who bumped into me. He looked like Rina's boyfriend. But his hair are more of a lime-green and his eyes were gray.

"First of all, I'm not poor. And second, I'm fine," I said while Yumi checked on me. I noticed Mai didn't care less on my condition. I shrugged.

"You're not fine, you just twisted your ankle, see? Should we call an ambulance or carry you?" she said. The boy looked at me then spoke.

"No need, I'll just carry her. Apologies." He lifted me up bridal style. I actually blushed a light pink. I could her my 2 best friends, squealing and squealing loudly. "By the way, my name's Yoru," he whispered in my ear.

"Hina," I replied quietly. He chuckled.

"Yeah, your pals repeated your name like 3 times." I laughed. We continued our quiet conversation. A few minutes, we were already on our doorstep. I don't know why but I was craving for more attention from him.

"Will I see you again?" I blurted out. He squeezes my body. Then helps me stand up right.

"Probably. But for now, goodbye Hina," he said walking away. As I see his last shadow, Yumi and Miku drowned me in questions, if I like the boy or not. I honestly don't know. As I hold my hand half-heartedly.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sorry for such a poor and late update. Yes, it's VERY short. But don't reprimand it for me! XD

Review please~


	7. Jealousy

Here's apprentice, chapter 7. Enjoy folks! Miku and Sebastian Fluffiness.

Disclaimer: -…-

_**Chapter 7- Jealousy**_

"Officially the first day at school!" Yumi exclaimed. Miku pumps her fist in the air. They all wore the uniform this time. Except for Mai, who wore the boy's uniform instead.

"Well, let see in which homeroom are we." Mai goes to the office and gets 4 envelopes with each of their names. She passes them. They nervously open it…

"WERE IN THE SAME HOMEROOM!" Hina suddenly exclaimed.

_Homeroom no. 2_

_Girls= Mai Kaiou, Miku Hatsune, Hina Rose, Yumi Morishima, Sakura Forteza_

_Boys= Sebastian Hotaru, Ikuto Shirai, Yoru Evans, Jake Hotaru, Iruka Hatake_

"HEY! That's my line!" Miku said. Yumi giggles.

"Settle down. Let's check our class schedules." They opened it.

"We have one class separate. The before-lunch one," Yumi and Miku sulked together. The bell rang. Soon, they were already running as if a water demon was chasing their heels.

[Classroom]

"Okay, seems like everyone's present! Let's start introducing each other. So, who wants to start?" Their homeroom teacher asked. No one answered. "Fine, then we'll take a draw." Everyone suddenly bit their lip. They certainly didn't want to go first. "Jake Hotaru?" Our group sighed some relief.

A guy with blue-black hair and black eyes stood up in front. He wore a charming smile and said, "Konichiwa, I'm Jake Hotaru. Sebastian's brother."

"See, as simple as that," the teacher said. "Next is, Yumi Morishima?" Yumi gulped as she laid her hair back and stood up in front.

"Um, Konichiwa. I'm Yumi Morishima. Very nice to meet you," she said smiling shyly.

"Next. Mai Kaiou?" Mai stood up. She could here what they're thinking. As she stood up, she plastered a fake smile.

"I'm Mai Kaiou. If you have a problem with my uniform or my style, just blurt it out already." She sat down without a word.

"Okay, next! Let's see, umm, Miku Hatsune?" Miku stands up and walks in front. She could feel someone watching her. Well, the whole class was watching.

"Hi! I'm Miku Hatsune. Hope this school year's gonna be great!" she exclaimed with a tender smile.

"Good. Next, Sebastian Hotaru." Miku went back to her seat and Sebastian walks up. Their hands collide.

***Rest of introduction and first classes***

Breaktime! The bell rang and the classroom was empty before you know it.

"First one to the cafeteria, wins!" Miku said picking up her speed. "Slow down!" her friends called out but of course, she wouldn't listen. "Hurry up slowpokes. The curry might be finished already!" She shouted. Before she could shout out another sentence, she was bumped into someone.

"Sorry Miku-san!" Miku stood up to see Jake Hotaru, alone. "Are you bruised, hurt? Any broken bones?" Miku stood up.

"I'm fine Jake-kun. Thanks for the concern." Jake looked her in the eye to see if she's lying or not. She wasn't.

"Let me at least treat you to an after-school snack. I won't be released of guilt if I've done something to someone as pretty as you," he said. Miku blushed.

"_He is Sebastian's brother. I feel like I'm cheating on hi- Wait a minute! It's a friendly treat. And what if he is Sebastian's brother? And what does cheating have to do with this? We aren't in a relationship!"_ Miku thought in frustration.

"Miku-san, if you don't want t-"

"No, I'd love to. After school, kay!" Miku said. She ran off after giving a wink and a wave. They didn't know Sebastian was watching them.

"_Am I jealous?"_

-Class goes on until Final period, Music class-

"Okay everyone! We will have a project. Boy with Girl Partners! Since I'm in such a good mood. I'll let you all pick."

"Yeah, as if someone would like to pair with us," Yumi said. Just then Ikuto approached them.

"Hey Yumi, wanna be partners?" He asked. Yumi blushed. Hina and Miku 'accidentally' pushed her forward.

"She would love to!" Miku said. Ikuto smiled.

"Great!"

"Hey, Hina." She turned around to see Yoru. "Would you like to be partners?" Hina was pushed by Miku. She turned around.

"Go get him girl!" Miku mouthed. Hina nodded and went.

"Hey, Mai. Have you gotten a partner yet?" Miku asked. Without looking at her, she replied a bit coldly.

"Yup, I got Hatake as a partner."

"Good for you."

[Sebastian's POV]

I was about to go to Miku when I saw my brother. I clenched my teeth as they made conversation. Okay, maybe I was a bit jealous. My brother ran up to me.

"Hey, Sebastian, guess what?"

"What?" I muttered before drinking a bottle of water. I almost choked on my water as he exclaimed that Miku is he's partner. I let out a sigh. "Good for you little bro."

"Thanks!" I was sulking a bit. This means I get Forteza as a partner. I decided I concentrate on more matters. I am making a poem for my dear mermaid. It is basically because of a feeling I haven't had in a long time.

The bell rings. I mutter curses under my breath as I grab my black bag and go down the hall.

"Sebastian, wait up!" A voice said. I turn around to see Miku, and for a second, I saw the face of my mermaid on her. But only for a second. "Hey Sebastian?" She puts her hand near my face and wiggles it.

"What is it?"

"Our deal?"

"Oh that, well, here you go. Enjoy it." I hand her a plastic full of Harry Potter. I can see her smile. She was really happy.

"Thank you!" She suddenly hugged me but let go at once. I blushed but quickly hid it. A boy blushing? Pathetic. "Thanks Sebastian. By the way, who's your music partner?" I clenched my fist.

"Forteza. I believe your partner's with my brother?" She nodded.

"Good luck! I have to meet up with your brother. He wants to treat me," she muttered cheerfully. She runs off. I was left there on the spot. My brother, will treat? That hardly happens. Unless, of course, he likes her. No, that can't be right!

[Miku's POV]

I smile as me and Jake enters the shop. I order a some red ice tea and a slice of chocolate cake. Jake ordered some iced coffee and a slice of vanilla cake.

"So, what will we be singing?" I opened up the conversation.

"You pick what you wanna sing, I play it on a flute." I was awed.

"You know how to play the flute?

"Yes, and I'm good, if I do say so myself," he said winking. Finally the food came. I took a sip of my drink and took a spoonful of cake.

"Wow they have great food, here, why don't you try some?" I moved my plate closer to him. He eats a bite.

"Delicious. But the strawberry is also fantastic." He took a spoonful and ushered me to open my mouth. I did. And it wasn't that bad at all. "Wait, you have some vanilla smeared." He grabs a tissue and wipe it off my face. I blush, a few couples watched us. I finished my food and he finishes his.

"Thanks Jake. It's getting late, and I've got homework to do. I'm gonna go home," I say. I was out of the shop but before I could take one more step, Jake grabs my hand.

"I could take you home." Just then, something roared. Stood in front of them was a person on a motorbike. She took of her dark purple helmet and green locks fell.

"Hey Mai!" I said. She nodded at me.

"If you don't mind, Hotaru, I'll bring her home. Here you go Miku," she said to Jake and tossed me a dark purple helmet.

"Bye Miku, take care." Jake shot a glare at Mai, I shivered. Once I got on I whispered a quiet "thank you". She nods and we start going home by motorbike.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chapter, done! Looks like Sebastian's got himself a rival in winning Miku's heart! Stay tune!


	8. Talent Show?

Hello, thanks for the good reviews. Let see what can I spice up in this chapter. Read away everyone!

Disclaimer: I-DON'T-OWN-IT.

_**Chapter 8- Talent Show?**_

"Hey Miku!" Jake greeted as they went in. They nodded heads except for Mai, who shot a cold glare instead.

"Hey Yumi! Can we practice later at lunch time?" Ikuto asked. Yumi accepted. Same with Hina and Mai. They told this to Miku.

"Eh? So who will I spend time at Lunch?" Miku questioned. They all scratched their heads. "Geez, this so typical for you guys. You guys really can't decline or anything?" They shook their heads. Miku let her back lean in her chair and close her eyes in frustration. "That's just great, just great!" The teacher came in, holding a bunch of flyers.

"Great news class! We'll have a talent show! Here are some flyers." She passes the flyers. As everyone receives one, the teacher continued her announcement. "Each Homeroom must have at least one representative. Would anyone like to volunteer?" Silence. "Well, we have until tomorrow to decide. Now to get on with class…"

-Class, boredom. Comes Lunch-

"Sorry Miku, see you later," Yumi said going to Ikuto's direction.

"Same. Bye Miku," Miku went out with Yoru. Mai just went without a word. Miku sighed before heading out. She ate a really big breakfast so she isn't that hungry. An idea popped in her head.

"I'll just go to the library," she said to no one but herself.

[Library, Miku's POV]

I sat down at one of the seats and began reading Sebastian's gift to me. I was really in to it, I didn't noticed the door creaked opened. Of all the people.

"Hey Miku, enjoying the book?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's great Sebastian." I smiled tenderly. "Umm, would you like to take a seat?" He looked at me as if I was nuts. But took the seat anyway. The library was kind of empty, it's not really the ideal place but it seems me and Sebastian are fond of it.

"So, how was my brother's treat yesterday?" he asked. I shivered at the memory. The way he grabbed my hand, it was forceful. If Mai didn't come, maybe- "Hello! Earth to Miku?" He said bonking my head playfully. Believe it or not, I liked it.

"Hey, Sebastian! Stop that!" I shouted. The librarian came and scolded us. What is with this guy? After the librarian went away, I just looked at him. I was about to open my mouth when the bell rang. Just the perfect timing, thanks bell! "We better hurry up." He smirked.

"Let me carry your bag." My bag? What does the situation has to do with a bag?

"Sebastian, we'll be late!" I said as quiet as I can.

"Won't move unless you let me carry your bag." This guy is more stubborn than my dog back home.

"Why?"

"Because I'm a gentleman," he replied. I almost rolled on the floor laughing. He looks at me seriously. "Well?" I sighed and gave him my bag. I blushed red when he grabbed my hand as we took of into the halls. Finally we got in the room.

"Hotaru-kun, Hatsune-san, please be reminded that we don't tolerate this kind of thing. Mind the time, now go to your seats!" I went to my seat. As the class went on, I could feel someone staring at me. I turned my head to the side and see… Jake?

I just doodled my name, not bothering to listen.

[Class done! Now the normal POV]

"Ikuto's treating me some ice cream!" Yumi exclaimed excitedly to Miku.

"Yeah, me and Yoru will be coming with," Hina said equally excited.

"Aww, are you guys always gonna leave me?" Miku asked crossing her arms.

"No, you can come with. If you want to."

"Eh? I'll feel like a third wheel between you couples," Miku replied huffing. Yumi and Hina blushed.

"HEY! Who said we were couples?" they said at the same time. Hina was the first to recover. "Well, bring Sebastian, or maybe Jake!"

"Hina, keep it down," Miku requested flipping her hair. Ikuto and Yoru came, with Sebastian and Jake lagging behind.

"Hey, who's ready for some ice cream?" Ikuto said enthusiastically.

"Just one problem. We decided to bring the Hotaru twins," Yoru broke the news.

"Can Miku come with?" Hina asked.

"Sure! Why not?" Yoru answered. Both of the Hotaru twins woke up as they're eyes lit. Yumi clasped her hands.

"Let's get going everyone!"

[Ice cream shop]

Miku got a strawberry cone. Sebastian and Jake had both chocolate. Yumi tasted mint chocolate. Ikuto licked his vanilla-flavored ice cream. Hina and Yoru shared the Cookies and cream twin's popsicle stick.

"It's getting late, I'm gonna head home. Still need to study and Nagisa's gonna kill me. Bye guys!" Ikuto called out heading home. Yoru looked at his watch and nodded.

"Yeah, we all gotta go home, bye folks!" With a final wave, Yoru walked away.

"Bye guys, bye Miku," Sebastian said as he playfully winked. Even Yumi and Hina were taken aback. Miku blushed as pink as her mini pearl. "Come on Jake, let's go home." Then the two just trailed of the road. Yumi held her friend's tense shoulder.

"Hey, why don't we all go for a swim?" Hina nodded.

[Beach, Miku's POV]

I dived into the ocean at once. Hina and Yumi followed. I think they sense that I'm not feeling well. If I wanted to act this, I have to act this right. I put on a usual grin and playfully twirl in my mermaid form. I sighed as I floated on my back, looking at the orange sky.

"Sunsets are so petty…" I heard Yumi murmur.

"Yeah," Hina agreed. I closed my eyes trying to let the water engulfed me in calmness and peace. Sebastian. Hey! I won't, can't and shouldn't fall in love! I heaved a sigh and bring my hand up to my blushing face. "Miku?" Hina asked. I looked at her, they both have worried faces on their faces.

"Miku, if there is something wrong, you can tell us," Yumi said.

"Yup, and we'll beat the person into a pulp," Hina said. We laughed.

"Let's take your mind off it! Ummm, what do you think of the talent show?" Yumi brought up.

"Well, I think it's, ummm, interesting," I said, then a thought came up that made me jump above the water. "Hey! What if we enter the talent show? Be the representative of our homeroom? That would be fun! Wouldn't it?" They both looked at me unsurely. Maybe it was a mistake… "If you guys don't want to, I'm not gonna for-"

"That'd be awesome!" Yumi cut me off. I looked at her genuine smile. Hina agreed.

"Yeah, why don't we ask for a slot tomorrow morning?" Hina offered. I also looked at her. I only thanked them in my head. I was really grateful for them enough to willingly let me-no-us perform in front of a lot of people. Then my shell necklace glowed. There were 3 of us here. It didn't take us long to realize.

"MAI!" We went out of the water at once and started searching for her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yeah, cliff-hangers. Yes, it was a lame chapter, but it could've been worse. Really sorry. What do you all think? Leave a review. If you flame me or any of my friends, prepare to get a disabled account

._.


	9. Yellow Streak

What happened to Mai? Let's see in chapter 9, read away folks!

_**Chapter 9- Yellow Streak**_

They all run to Pearl Piari, panting, panicking. A roar of a motorbike stopped them in their tracks.

"Mai?" Miku asked since she could distinguished it easily. And she smiled happily as she was right. Mai faced them, worry painted on her face.

"Where the HECK were you guys! I've been finding you ever since my pearl glowed!" Mai said, which just made the trio kind of confused.

"Mini pearl, but whatever. You mean, you weren't in any trouble?" Yumi asked. Mai shook her head.

"Nope, but they made me find you. It seems yellow pearl is in danger. We'll take halves of checking. Miku and Yumi, ocean. Me and Hina, land. Hina and I we'll be taking land by my motorbike. Any questions?" Mai asked with crossed arms. They just looked at each other and gave a determined look. "I'll take that as a yes. Well, what are we doing? Wasting precious time? Let's go!" she ordered as she handed Hina a helmet.

"Okay!" they answered. Miku grabbed Yumi's hand and they head to the ocean, they have the pearl detector. Mai and Hina took of on the streets, keeping their guard up and eyes wide open.

[Ocean]

"Yumi, found anything so far?" Miku asked swimming faster. Yumi shook her head.

"The ocean is so big and we haven't even swam a scratch yet. Better work on it," Yumi replied, giving a powerful swish of her tail.

"Got it. I can't believe. It was this hard. When we watched it, it looked so easy… Now it's harder than it looks," Miku said catching up and passing her friend.

"I know right? Wait, I think I caught a signal!" Yumi said stopping. "This way Miku!" They all swam at the direction the detector was pointing.

[Land]

Hina and Mai drove everywhere. They were almost gonna give up and stop when Hina spotted someone, or two someone's.

"Mai, drive to that near cliff, hurry up," Hina said. Mai sped up and they were already there. Hina took of the helmet and got off the motorbike. She got a closer look. They're backs were faced to them. The brown-haired boy was almost gonna push the black-haired girl. "Hey, you two? What the heck are you doing?" Only the girl turned around. She had a curvy body and she looked so pale. The blood from her cheeks were drained and she had deep wounds on her arm. On her black sleek hair, was a yellow streak.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Here it is! Sorry it's SUPER-SHORT. Will do better next time. Bye for now. Criticize me but don't flame me:3


	10. Dark Side?

Hello! I wonder how this chapter will turn out? Let's read to find out!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT.

_**Chapter 10- Dark side?**_

[Ocean]

Miku and Yumi swam to the direction. Without a word, they suddenly got caught in a net.

"Kya! Yumi, are you okay?" Miku said worriedly.

"I've been worse. You?" Miku attempted to answer her friend, but was cut short as a cackle came.

"What kind of successors are you? This is just sad!" A female came in picture. She had dull dark blue hair. A black tail and black eyes. "Well hello princesses, especially to you Yumi." Yumi tilted her head to the side as she chuckled. "Why, let me explain. I am Kuri, your technical sister. I was supposed to be princess if you weren't born, do you even know this information? All of you have an evil side. I'm Yumi's. Curse all of you princesses!" Yumi didn't speak. "It's lucky prince Hikai is here. We will round up all the dark sides! And we shall defeat you."

"Not if we win first! And how does Yumi have a dark side?" Miku yelled protectively.

"Aqua Regina, made us. I am made by her doubts, fears and everything. I swear, I will take your mini-pearl!" She screamed as she dragged them.

[Land-Cliff]

The man finally turn around. He had the coldest, dullest eyes, colder than Mai's. He had a ,uscular body behind his brown suit, alike his brown hair. He turned back and grabbed the frightened girl by the neck.

"Now that's just inappropriate!" Mai screamed as she was lunged herself forward. As the guy dropped the girl and let her fall, Mai was just in time to grip her hand. She let out a groan as she helped the girl up. Hina pointed a finger at this boy.

"Who gave you the right to do this to an innocent girl?" she asked bravely. The emotionless man snickered which gave them chills. Just then, the same girl came.

"Prince Hikai, here." Kuri presented Miku and Yumi, trapped in a water bubble.

"Mini Green Pearl Voice~!" "Mini Purple Pearl Voice~!" The two girls transformed. "Here girl, transform already!" Hina said as she tossed a yellow shell necklace.

"B-but I can't!" The girl sttutered. They heard a gentle yet firm voice.

"Yes you can, Yuki. I know you can. Everything's possible if you believe in yourself" the voice said. They were all confused. "Don't worry my princesses. I am Aqua Regina." They all smiled. There were still hope. "Let me give new all new power, my children." There was a glow in their pearls. That became mikes. It transformed to a new version. "Go my children!" The bubble in which Miku and Yumi were trapped popped open.

"Mini Pink Pearl Voice~!" "Mini Aqua Pearl Voice~!" They transformed. They were just about to sing when Kuri, Yumi's evil side, began singing. It was a venomous voice.

**Watashi narini sodateta negai **

**Kirei na hana o sakasou tte **

**Yume ga kanawanai nara akirameru nara **

**Hitotsubu no tane maite okou **

**Ima wa toumei na kaze no naka **

**Shizuka ni nemuritai no tsubasa o daite **

**Takusareta unmei no yukue sagasou **

**Hitohira no mai chiru hane **

**Shinkirou ni sasowareru you ni **

**Konna basho made kita keredo **

**Hitoribocchi janai to dareka oshiete **

**Yume ga sugata o kesu mae ni **

**Kono hitomi ga utsushidasu no yo **

**Kanashimi no kakera o hiroi atsumete **

**Eien wa setsunakute hateshinakute **

**Akogarete shimai sou na no **

**Aisaretai soba ni ite hoshii **

**Dakedo ashita ga mitsukaranai**

They all screeched. Even 'Yuki' screamed. Suddenly, despite all of them without energy and power, she screamed, "Mini Yellow pearl voice~!" She was in an idol form alike Coco's, but smaller and longer. Her hair had the same bangs as Coco, but her hair was in a braided ponytail. She panted and started singing.

**Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan darou **

**Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo **

**Utaidashitara tomaranai, (Hit it!) **

**odoridashitara tomaranai, (Hit it!) **

**Modorenai, magarenai, **

**suki ni narazu ni irenai **

**Aoi, umi ni oyogu SANGO no **

**Himitsu, tsugeru, koi wo shitta no **

**Atashi, motto utaitsudzukeru **

**kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru**

They were all finally regaining their strength. They sang along to her song.

**Kiite, mune no, sasayaki atteru nan darou **

**Wakaru? Mune no, tokimeki nureteru nagai kami to, **

**sonna kimochi, wakatteru deshou **

**Miteiru dake ja tsumaranai, (Hit it!) **

**matteru dake ja kidzukanai, (Hit it!) **

**Susumenai, IYA ja nai, **

**konya futari de neyou yo. **

"We will be back you know!" Kuri said while covering her ears.

[Pearl Piari]

"So this is yellow pearl… Nice to meet you Yuki!" Hanon said.

"Lucia, I better call Coco." Miku has bee bothered by a certain question which was waiting to be blurted out.

"Umm, nee-san, our enemies today. They said something of our dark sides. What does it mean?" Miku asked quietly. What a coincidence Madame Taki came in.

"Let ME tell you all about this…" she says weirdly. Every turned their attention to her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

What are these dark sides? Can the princesses figure this out and defeat them? Let's stay tuned to APPRENTICES! Leave a review ;)


	11. An accidental kiss

Yeah! Looks like they're five already! That's a LOT! 2 left, Deep Blue and Orange. So read everyone. Don't forget to leave a review!

Disclaimer: -…-

_**Chapter 11- An accidental kiss**_

"You would like to enter the talent show? Splendid. Here, fill out the entry form!" Their teacher said handing Hina the form. She smiled at them.

"Miss, we also have a transfer student, one of our child hood friends, Yuki Nakamura," Yumi said introducing her. She wore yellow glasses alike her streak. She smiled shyly and bowed politely.

"Konichiwa, I'm Yuki Nakamura…" she said looking up. The teacher smiled.

"Well, wait here for a few minutes Nakamura-san. I'll just get the class set." She went to the room. Miku, Yumi, Hina and Mai were with her.

"Don't get too tense, we'll get in, okay?" Miku assured getting in the room. Yumi patted her back. Hina and Mai shot a reassuring look. They all gave a last glance. Yuki slumped in the wall and put her hands in her pockets. She looked down at her black shoes.

"Now, let's welcome, our new transfer student. Yuki Nakamura. Nakamura-san, come in!" The teacher exclaimed happily. Yuki came in, trying to avoid contact with any gaze the class gave her. After introductions. The teacher assigned Yuki to sit next to Sebastian. "Well, we finally have a Talent Show entry." They all looked at one another. "The Pichi Pichi Pitch Gals! Class, please support them!" Sakura raised her hand. "Yes Forteza-san?"

"Umm, who here in the class will be participating?" she asked. The teacher looked at the filled-out form Hina gave a while ago.

"Let's see, we have Hatsune-san, Morishima-san, Rose-san, Kaiou-san and Nakamura-san." Sakura flushed. They were all the girlss the class, and they were all participating, except for her. "Well, I believe I have said all the announcements. Now l think we have classes to start."

-Lunch time! Yum, yum!-

"Yumi, umm, isn't today the day for our Music project," Miku said.

"Yup. Oh, and we almost forgot. We have practice with the boys today. Look at the time, Bye Miku!" Yumi said sweat dropping. She and Hina were gone in a flash, afraid of hearing the rant Miku might bring up.

"Just great guys!" Miku called out pouting. Someone tapped her shoulder. Miku turned around and saw Mai and Yuki.

"Miku, I'll be showing Yuki around. Means you got free time, okay?" Mai said. She said not bothering to wait for an answer. She grabbed Yuki's wrist and went out of the room. Another tug on Miku's shoulder. This she hasn't expected.

"Hey Miku, Do you got free time? Maybe you want some company in the library," Sebastian said. There was a glint in his eyes. Miku didn't noticed. Then Jake entered and answered the question which was meant for Miku.

"Sorry bro, but me and Miku need to practice. Today's the deadline for our little music project, right?" Jake said. Miku was in between. Sebastian's eyes turned to a new emotion as he glared. Jake glared back. Miku could sense the tension building up. She got up.

"Sebastian, maybe another time. I need to practice," she said. Jake gave something that looked like a triumphant smirk. He yanked Miku out of the room. The raven-haired boy held a sad gaze as the two exited the room. As soon as they were out of his sight, he punched the wall. Hard. He went out of the room, trying to look cool and composed.

-Practice time [Miku's POV]-

I regretted the tone I used with Sebastian. Maybe if I didn't look back, I wouldn't see his sad face. If I made a different decision, I would be with him, not his brother. We grabbed a near spot and started practicing. I gotta admit, he really played the flute good! We took a short break, since Jake needed a breather.

"Hey, you're good at playing the flute. How did you know how to play like that?" I asked trying to cover my thoughts.

"Well, brother always was good at this. He taught me how. I think he could also play guitar and…" Sebastian could play too? Just great. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. They are brothers after all. "Miku, you there?" Jake bonked my head. I don't know why, but when Sebastian did it, I was fine, I was even enjoying it! But, when it's Jake…

"Jake, stop it!" I said a bit too forcefully. He shrugged and stopped. He chuckled a bit.

"Well, shall we go at it again?" he asked me. I nodded. As we continued, I could see a few people stopped to listen to us. Of course, I could see him perfectly. And he was even clenching his fist. Well, we stopped and I was free for a few minutes. I went by the rooftop. A good breeze was all I nee- Wait, who's that? Singing? I sang with that voice a lot of times.

Seems like Yumi and Ikuto will be doing a duet.

And they sounded pretty good. Maybe I was too close for comfort.

"Miku, what are you doing here?" Yumi asked with a smile. But trust me, her voice was saying "You are so dead to me later?" I gulped.

"Hey, Miku-chan. Eavesdropping?" Ikuto teased. We laugh.

"Well, me and Jake just finished. I was just here to get a breeze. Don't mind me." I said. They nodded and resumed. I went to a different corner, where I could watch them but not bother them. I looked at the sky as so many things crossed my mind.

First Sebastian, Now Jake. I sighed. Suddenly I had the craziest idea. Maybe, just Maybe. I could sneak out later on go to Sebastian's house. Sing for him in my mermaid form or something. I smiled. Maybe this will work out. Maybe, just Maybe.

Bell rang. Damn it. I hurried to the room by myself. Just look at what I saw? A note. I expected it from Yumi, that she'll threaten to tear me limb from limb. Or maybe from Mai or Hina or Yuki. But no. This day just get's worst.

"Hey Miku, meet me at the beach after school. I need to talk to you about something. Okay?"

I faced in Sebastian's direction. His eyebrow raised. I nodded at his proposal. He put on a little smile. I'm kinda glad. At least he wasn't as sad as a while ago. It's was enough for me. I smiled too. But I still have Music class to go through. I think someone's glaring at me. Yumi. I gulped a bit.

Boredom for almost 2 hours. I listened but we kind of heard it in our world too. I turned my head to the side. Yumi's looking at some music lyrics. Hina's doodling something. Mai was taking down notes. Yuki, had her head down. Maybe she's sleeping.

Oh no! It's, it's music time already! I'm not ready! I might get mental block! Maybe-

"Konichiwa everyone! How was practices?" They all randomly answered. I had my tongue tied. "Well that's good. Let's get started. Anyone wants to get started?" He asked. Of course no one wanted to go first! It's like embarrassment. "Fine, let us picked randomly." He grabbed an attendance sheet. "Miku Hatsune? Hatsune-san, it looks like you and your partner will go first." Thank you! By the way, it was sarcasm. I took a deep breath.

Me and Jake stood up in front. I was nervous. I can see Yumi, Hina and Yuki mouthing "good luck!" and giving thumbs up. I suddenly look at Sebastian. I read those eyes: "I know you can do it." I smiled.

**I remember that day, the cold night clinging to my clothes when you turned your back and walked away. Why is my heart crying? I should have known you would forget me, but never in this way.**

**I've been wishing for a star. I know it's there, but finding it is harder when you're not here. Hey, my heart is crying. The pieces will not heal, the hurt and pain you bought me. Even thought you were never there.**

**Through the bitter hurt and pain, I can see the light, a light brighter than any light I've seen. My hand reached towards it but it fades away and I'm leaving wondering if it was ever really there.**

**The pain is clearing and the light is getting brighter, a kind and caring smile. A hand held out to me with gentleness in spare, I wonder if my heart has healed.**

**But why is my hearting crying? Is it wishing you weren't there? I never want to feel this pain again!**

**But hey! My heart is healing, my wishing star is there, the pieces of my heart are all back together. The hurt and hurt is leaving, wishing me a while. I don't think I'll wish.**

**You were...Here...**

Everyone applauded. Loudly. Sebastian smiled at me? They were cheering loudly.

"Ha-Hatsune-san, you have a very good voice. And what a beautiful song. It's great. You may both take your seats." I smiled. This means I'll have a decent grade. AWESOME!

I sat down. The pairs came and go. I'm a bit sad, Yuki sang on her own. But she had a great voice. She sang Koi wa Nandarou again. I can see Hina and Yumi blush. I resisted the urge to burst out laughing during their performance. Before I know it, Music class ended and Schools done!

"Miku, you had a very good voice," My fellow apprentices beamed, well, except for Mai, but I expected that. We were about to go when someone caught my arm. Him again.

"Remember the note?" Sebastian asked. I nodded, but to tell the truth, I almost forgot. So he lead me out of the school. "By the way, you have a good voice you could be a singer." I am a mermaid, Sebastian. That could be the only reason. We were at the school's lawn. I can't believe it, the happenings were so quick.

"Sebastian-kun!" Sakura called, waving. She seemed to need to say something. Good news perhaps. She tripped over a little rock and stumbled onto Sebastian. My heart pounded as I saw an accidental kiss between them. Sakura was on top of an open-eyed Sebastian, kissing. I, I couldn't breathe. My blood boiled. I clenched my fists. I ran away.

"Miku! MIKU! **MIKU**!" he called as they separated. I ran to the ocean, No, I couldn't go to Pearl Piari and show them my tears. I dive into the water. Instantly turning onto a mermaid. I sat at the rock. I cried and cried and cried to my heart's content. Why Sebastian? Why?

Wait, why was, why was I reacting like this? I wiped my tears, only finding more and more dropped down. I suddenly the same idiot, staring at my figure. I regret that thought. I glared at a surprised Sebastian.

"FYI, I'm not your mermaid," I said coldly. He stared at me whit a soft expression in his eyes, those reddish brown eyes. Why is- am I jealous? Could I be actually, J-E-A-L-O-U-S? I shook my head as I dove into the waters.

"Miku!" he suddenly cried. I stopped.

"What?" I said.

"Sorry, mistaken identity. Miku is a human girl," Sebastian explained to me. As if I'm clueless. But maybe, this could be to my advantage…

"What is this Miku like?" I said nonchalantly. He sighed.

"She's one of my classmates. She's kind but can get pissed easily. So fun to tease." I rolled my eyes. "She's cute. She's determined and always a goody-goody girl." No way! "But, whenever she's with my brother, I'm jealous. I think she'd be a great girlfriend." No, don't blush. He's… he's jealous? He? Was? Jealous? It's sunset. I better get going. But suddenly, he asked, "Could you sing for me?" He's eyes were pleading.

"Oh fine." He smiled. I took a breath.

**Nee kimi wa haoboeteru? **

**Oka no kinoshita **

**Chiisa na kibako niireta **

**Ano natsu no omoide **

**Arekara dorehodono **

**Toki ga sugi tadarou **

**Boku niwa tsutae tai omoi **

**Tojikome tamamadayo **

**Zutto zutto machi tsuduke ta **

**Itsumo asobu ano basho de **

**Kie yuku hikari wo mitsu menagara **

**Yume wo daki shimete hitomi toji ta yoru **

**Boku wohitorikirinishinaideyo **

**Kasuka ni kiko eta koe **

**Semetemou ichido ai tai **

**Ano nichi kii ta kimi no koe **

**Shiroi kaze ni tsutsuma rete **

**Omoide to tomoni nagasa reteiku **

**Ima mo wasure nai futari te wo tsunagi **

**Itsumademo issho to chikatta noni **

**Sayonara ie naimamani **

**Owari wo tsuge ta natsu no nichi **

**Osainakoro egai teta yume ha kaze ninatte**

**Yakusoku noano basho he kaette yuku **

**Aishiteru? kimi ga nokoshita kotoba ha**

**Haoboeteru wa nee shyness?**

**Kinoshita no Oka**

**Need your kibako niireta**

**What Natsu no omoide**

**Arekara dorehodono**

**Ga sugi talkie tadarou**

**Niwa tsutae tai omoi boku**

**Tojikome tamamadayo**

**Ta Tachi zutto zutto tsuduke**

**Lyrics of rainbo asobu what Basho de**

**Kie yuku Hikari wo Mitsu menagara**

**Hitomi wo daki yume shimete ta yoru toji**

**Boku wohitorikirinishinaideyo**

**Kiko eta kasuka koe**

**Semetemou ichido ai tai**

**What diffident Nichi no koe ta Kii**

**Kaze's tsutsuma shiroi rete**

**Omoide to tomoni nagasa reteiku**

**You've ima futari te wo wasure tsunagi**

**Itsumademo chikatta noni to Issho**

**Sayonara ie naimamani**

**Owari wo Natsu no Nichi tsuge ta**

**Osanaikoro egai ninatte teta yume Kaze ha**

**Yakusoku noano Basho he yuku kaette**

**? Aishiteru? ga kotoba ha coy nokoshita**

I sang the whole song to him. He opened his eyes as I made a splash. He said goodbye and thanks for the melody. I turned to go but I just had to say something. I plainly asked, "If you would pick, would you have me or that Miku girl?" before leaving. I stared at him, his jaw was wide open. "Sebastian you idiot…" I said tears rolling down again.

"Miku where have you been?" Hina called out. "It's late and- hey is that Sebastian? And why are you crying?" She suddenly clicked, "Did **he** make you cry?" she said balling her hands, into a fist ready to punch. I just took her arm and we head to Pearl Piari in silence.

[Pearl Piari, Yumi's POV]

"Miku!" I shouted at my friend. I suddenly looked at her, observed her. She had wet cheeks, sad eyes. I glared at the room. "Who. Did. This?" I asked slowly. Trust me, in this state, it seems I could kill. I promise we'd protect each other if anything happened. The only thing that came into my mind when I saw her like this, that someone should regret **anything** he or she did.

I brought her to our room. She sniffled. I gave a handkerchief.

"Who did this?" I asked again.

"Sebastian and Sakura had an accidental kiss… Then He saw me… in my mermaid… I sang for him and…" her dry voice trailed off. I slung my arm over her shoulder. The only thing that came in my mind: he better get ready for tomorrow, for a beating!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Yeah, Miku and Sebastian fluffiness! Let's see what will come up in the next chapter. Sorry if it wasn't in your expectations

Give a review and what do **you** want in the next chapter. And which couple you wanna focus on.

MIKUxSEBASTIAN

MIKUxJAKE

YUMIxIKUTO

HINAxYORU

And other couples… XDD

Bye now!


	12. Forgiven?

Yes, I haven't updated like forever, but hey! I'm back from Thunderbird Resorts. For that, an extra-long chapter, which I hope isn't boring in any way at all. Any questions, review! Sorry, I'll squeeze YumixIkuto in here! A bit of HinaxYoru there. And at the end is a MikuxSebastian.

Disclaimer: -…-

_**Chapter 12- Forgiven?**_

[Yumi's POV]

As soon as I was 100.99999999999999 percent sure she was asleep, I headed over to meet Hina, Mai and Yuki. I explained to them what happened.

"Eh? Poor Miku, what should we do?" Yuki said full of sympathy. I thought that we could actually beat him up in front of the school grou-

"I say we beat the Crap out of him," Mai says. We all look at her. "What?" she asked innocently I sigh and suddenly, I lit up.

"Why don't we just take company for her? We'll watch her to make sure Sebastian doesn't even lay a finger on her," I proposed. Hina put chin in the palm of her hands.

"Yeah, that could work. But we can't cage her, still…" She says.

"Why don't we get your boyfriends to watch her at break and Lunch? Make sure those Hotaru twins will not harm her?" Yuki said, looking at me and Hina. Boyfriends? That name rang in our ears. I don't have a boyfriend! Unless she's referring to Ikuto? Who is technically a boy, and is my friend. God, I can't waste precious time on this! I can feel my face burn though. I look at a red Hina, we both nod. "Give me their numbers."

"No way! I mean- we'll call them instead Yuki, don't strain yourself much," I say bringing out my phone. I scroll down and see Ikuto's name.

"Moshi Moshi," a voice answered. Lucky he's not here to hear. Or even see me blush. I take a deep breath and untangle my tied tongue.

"Ikuto, it's Yumi." I tried to sound sweet and innocent. I heard a something crash before he answered.

"Hey Yumi! What's up?" he asked. Did…Did I just hear nervousness in those voice? I was much, MUCH nervous than him. I shake my head.

"Nothing much, I need a favor from you though…" I said as I plop myself on the couch. I might sound a bit desperate.

"Really, what… what is it?" he asked, a bit worried. I take a deep sigh.

"C-can you watch Miku at times? I'm, I mean, something happened and…" I said trailing off closing my eyes like that. I swear, I heard a chuckle.

"What happened?" Before, I knew it, I just poured everything. "I see. Well, yeah, I'd love to help out. I swear I'll protect Miku." I sighed in relief, thanking him a million times in my head. Suddenly, he added, "For you…" That's it, a blush escaped my face.

"Um, uh, thank you…" I said dreamily.

"I gotta go, Nagisa's calling me like crazy. Bye Yumi, I-" My eyes go wide as he coughed a bit. "It's late, Night. Sweet dreams." I swear, I heard him whisper, "and I hope I'm in them…"

"G-Goodnight then. See you at school." I clicked the button, I see Hina just finished up talking to Yoru as well. "They agreed. I think we should split into pairs. You know, incase she's suspicious tomorrow."

"Good then. Me and you. Yuki and Hina. Agreed then?" Mai proposed. I nodded.

"So let's all get some shut eye. It's gonna take energy to catch Miku tomorrow." I went up to me and Miku's room and change my night gown. I sit on my bed. His voice, the thing we was suppose to say, My heart leaped but it turned out to be nothing. Yumi, there you are again, giving false hope. I give up in staying awake as I place my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes and felt myself drift to sleep, slowly…

My cell phone rang. I picked it up. A text, was I delusional? A text… from Ikuto.

"_Yumi, me and Yoru will pick you Gals up, okay? Now sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite. Let's split in pairs, you and me will watch at Lunch, Yoru and Hina at break. No questions, bye. Good night angel. 3~Ikuto" _ the text said.

"Ikuto…" it escaped my lips. How am I suppose to sleep? When he just called me, an angel!

[Morning]

I woke up as my cell phone rang.

"_Ohayo Yumi, how's your sleep? Me and Yoru will come over at around 6:45. Okay, angel? I'll bring us a bike to ride on. See yah later ;3~ Ikuto"_ How sweet could a guy be? I guess angel is my new nickname, but I'm a mermaid. Anyways, It's lucky I could bike. It's like 5:30.

"_Ohayo Ikuto. I barely slept. Sure. Bring the bike, I'm gamed. Hope we can pull this off. By the way, you don't have to keep calling me angel, you know? But… It's kinda cutesy. Got to go get ready, Bye now. Take care! ^.^"_ I texted back. Yeah, better.

I took a quick shower. Put on the clothes. Wore some knee socks. Red shoes. I had my hair braided on the side by Hanon-nee-sama. Borrowed her yellow 'X' barrette. Readied my bag. And I had 30 minutes to spare. Miku's still sleeping.

"Oi, Miku! Miku, wake up or I'll have to drop some ice-cold water on you," I threaten. Half was a joke, but if she didn't, I'll really do it. She mumbled something. I didn't hear it clearly but I swore it was 'his' name. She finally woke up and readied herself and her things.

[After 15 minutes, Normal POV]

Yumi and Miku made their way down to meet everybody. Nikora-nee-san readied some pancakes.

"Good morning guys, look who's here, Mai, Yuki…" Hanon beckoned excitedly. They all came over to the superbly hyper Hanon. Lucia just sweat dropped.

"Um, Mai, Yuki, meet the your mentors, Karen and Coco!" Lucia introduced. Coco enthusiastically pulled Yuki into a hug. Karen and Mai nodded head and approached each other. A knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Hippo said in his human form. Of course he instantly regretted it since it was Human boys, Ikuto and Yoru.

"Umm, excuse, can I please talk to Yumi," Ikuto said.

"And Hina as well," Yoru added. They both were startled as Hippo shook his head and thought up for an excuse. The girls were there in a flash, with Hanon.

"Ikuto, Yoru. Up so early?" Miku asked teasing.

"Yeah, says the trio who are usually late," Ikuto said.

"Yumi, girls, who are these boys?" Hanon asked as Lucia, Coco and Karen came. Coco just HAD to flirt with the two boys.

"Hanon-nee-sama, you may remember me as Nagisa's cousin. Oh, and Nagisa ask me to bring you this." Ikuto hands a scented rose to Hanon, who sniffs it. She nods in thanks. "I also asked one too. Here you go, Yumi…" He also hands one to Yumi.

"Thank you…" she asked in a daze, not noticing Miku and Hina, nudging her. Yumi snapped to see Coco, slightly flirting. A glare was shot at the blonde, who stopped flirting as soon as she stopped it. She instead flirted with Yoru.

"Umm, Yoru. Maybe we should, get going!" Hina said as she boldly yanked Yoru out of Coco's grasp.

After they ate, they hit the road. Mai and Yuki took a motorcycle. Yumi and Ikuto on a double-bike. Hina, Yoru and Miku by foot. Kind of like the worst way to go. The sun wasn't scorching yet. Lucky. Yuki, Yumi and Hina texted each other if Jake, Sebastian or even Sakura was here.

[School, Miku's POV]

I was trying my best to smile. Not easy, considering the emotional state I was currently having. I went in the room, looking at ANYTHING but Sebastian, Jake or Sakura. I almost tripped, hey I said almost. I can see Sebastian making his way, but Mai got to me first. She helped me up as, in my view, she glared. I sighed and made my way to my seat.

I didn't listen to my teacher, or any of the first subjects. I was just in an empty void. I kept checking at the raven-haired boy, staring at me. My breath, I seriously can't catch it. I doodled my name. And I suddenly started on Sebastian's. I admit, I'm jealous. I, Miku Hatsune, is jealous because Sebastian Hotaru had a kiss with a different girl. It's can't get any worse.

I buried my face in my arms, facing my head to the wall. Bell rang. I saw Jake and Sebastian racing to my way. This is it. Eh? Why did Mai and Yumi block them?

"Miku, I heard they have some sushi today," Hina said smiling at me. Yoru was with her. I was feeling like a third wheel again. I heard Sebastian calling my name. I glanced at them, being blocked by Mai and Yumi.

"Come on Hina, let's go." She grabs my hand and we head to the cafeteria. They talk about something, while I feel like a third wheel. I spaced out a bit, playing with my food. The image of Sakura and Sebastian kissing, always flashing randomly. "Hey, I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sure, I'll come with you," Hina said standing up. So we go to the bathroom. I splash some tap water in my face. "Are you okay? You seem a little down." She squeezed my shoulders.

"I'm fine Hina. Let's go, we don't want to let your boyfriend wait," I said, trying to act like nothing BAD happened. She rolled her eyes and blushed.

"Yoru isn't my boyfriend, idiot," she mumbled as I giggled. We head back, eat our food, went back to class. I stared at the little note in my desk. As expected, from Sebastian. I resisted the urge to read it so badly. I crumple it and put it in my bag. I sighed as I was on the verge of tears. I don't even know why I'm acting so, so stupid! It's just that, I don't know if I should forgive him. It was accidental. And, yes, he was trying to apologize…

Snap out of it Miku. I massaged my forehead. Take out a piece of drawing paper. Draw it all out. I see a heart on wings as my final creation. At the corner, I put his name. Bell rang. That was so quick. I hadn't even paid attention. This time, Yumi and Ikuto go to me.

"Hey there Miku, wanna grab some lunch and take a stroll round school?" she asked me. I first glanced at the Hotaru's, blocked by Hina and Yuki.

"Can we please just go to library?" I said quietly. They looked at each other, worried. In the end, they nodded. I sat in the chairs and read a manga. Door creak, guess who came? Yep, Sebastian. Ikuto automatically stood up and went to his direction. I look at a sweat dropping Yumi. I looked at my manga, but was straining my ear. I heard them.

"Ikuto, can I talk to Miku?" he said. Ikuto just shook his head and crossed his arms.

"We heard what happened. After that, do you really expect for her to talk to you? Especially since Yumi and the gals are holding a grudge?"

"A grudge, it was an accidental kiss for crying out loud!"

"I don't care Sebastian, just stay away and leave her for now."

"I don't want, I have something important to tell her…" Curiosity killed me as I attempted to approach. Of course I was stopped by Yumi. Ikuto turned around. "Meet me in the beach, after school," he mouthed. I nodded. Wait! I nodded? Stupid me, I mentally slapped myself. Damn it. He left after taking one last glance at me. I put my nose in the air and sighed.

Bell rang. Day went fast, before I knew it, school's done. I went home with Hina and Yoru. Trust me, I spaced out. Totally.

[Hina's POV]

I walked and talked with Yoru. I was worried with Miku, I kept looking at her.

"Hina, look out!" Yoru shouted at me. He pulled me to his chest. It looks like I was almost run over bye Yumi and Ikuto's bike.

"Sorry Hina, but wow! Look at your position!" I heard Yumi say I as they both troll off on a bike. I did take a look at our position. My head was resting in his chest. My hands were grasping his back. He firmly held me around my waist. When I looked up, I saw those worried gray eyes. I smiled softly but a blush was creeping on my face. Ahh! Why of all times? But it's hard to turn my head since, since he was holding my chin! Wh-where was this going?

"Hina?" I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Hm?"

"Are you, okay?" No, I'm not okay. You're holding me, my face is red, I have the biggest lump in my throat and my heart is damn pounding!

"Yes." Stupid me. Of all the thought, all I said was yes?

"That's good then. Don't make me worry like that." Did he just tightened his grip?

"You worried?"

"Of course." I smiled. He released me from the… becoming position. A blush was still on my face, since he was still holding my chin. Was he leaning closer? O-M-F-G! Was I crazy since I closed my eyes? Suddenly, I felt something soft on my lips. He kissed me? He did! Yoru just kissed me! After what seemed so long, I pulled away. He looked at me. I just, I just had my first kiss! I would've fallen if he wasn't hugging me like 'this'. Then I realize…

OH SNAP!

"Have you seen Miku?" Even he look alarmed once he realized. He took my hand. Which was cold from being nervous.

"No, so we better find her. Call the others." I did, and we started searching. Miku, you troublemaker.

[Miku's POV]

I ran away as soon as they're distracted. To the beach, I guess. A promise is a promise. Even if it's with Sebastian. I saw him on the beach, surfing by himself.

"Sebastian!" I screamed. He looked at me and waved. When he was done, he approached me. I smiled at him.

"Hey Miku," he said. After what I went through, this is all I get?

"If that's all you want to say, you could've just texted me," I said coldly. He looked at the ocean.

"Miku, I'm sorry."

"For?" I pushed him in words.

"For kissing Sakura, okay! So, do you forgive me?" He asked, a bit rushed. He opened his arms wide. A single tear dropped. Another one. And another one. I cried going into his arms. "I'll take that as a yes," he said with undisguised relief and pleasure.

He twirled my hair while I bury my face in his chest.

"Miku."

"What is it?"

"I wanted to give you this." He momentarily pulled away and brought out something. He showed it to me as a gasp escaped my lips. A silver-chained necklace. The main thing was the little heart-shaped locket. It was a pink heart with gold lining. In the middle, were my initial, as well as his.

"T-thank you," I stuttered quietly. He leaned in and brushed his lips on my forehead.

I suddenly heard a loud splash. Gulp, this is… what'll happened. I hold Sebastian protectively. I knew it! A big wave came and dragged us into sea. I turned into… a mermaid. Se-Sebastian can't see me like this!

"Well if it isn't Princess Miku and **my** Sebby!" a voice screamed. A female voice. I wrapped my arms around Sebastian and went up to surface.

"Sebastian, please, please be okay…" I murmured as I dragged him to shore. He coughed water up and opened his eyes.

"Mi-ku…" he said. I gave a determined look and swam back on the ocean.

"My, my princess Miku… You have grown up." That same voice.

"Show yourself, now!" I shouted.

"Fine, you don't have to use a tone or anything." A mermaid appeared. With a black tail and black eyes. Her dirty, majorly dark, blonde hair was in a side pony. She was smirking and had a dark aura. "Hello sis. Long time, no see."

"Eh! Who are you?" I asked. I really was clueless.

"Akira. The supposed successor of Lucia, that was, until you came along. Such a pain you are." She said face palming. "Is it not enough you have stolen the kingdom, you also have to steal the prince's heart?"

"Prince?"

"Prince Sebastian of the Phantalessian clan. Have you heard of it and him?" Sebastian, is… a prince? I let out a gasp. "No matter. Crushing you will be as easy…"

"Akira?" I turned around to see, Ugh! Just what I needed. "Aren't you gonna share some fun?" Kuri asked.

"Why not?"

"Good. This will be fun, Ne?" Kuri said excited. They began singing. The first note was enough to make me drop on my knees.

**HAATO ga dokkidokki suru yo na shisen **

**Arara,,, yappari watashi ni kugidzuke **

**Kuchizusanda MERODI **

**Kimi o meromero ni shitai **

**Taiyou no hikari ni mezameta asa **

**Kinou kawashita yakusoku wa **

**Mou wasurete shimatta kedo **

**Kaze ga utau RIZUMU kikitai deshou? **

**Chikyuu wa watashi o chuushin ni mawatteru **

**Mahou no tobira akete **

**Kiseki no hako hiraite **

**Genjitsu o mikaesou **

I collapsed. My head hurted. My ears feel like they're on fire and my throat. I heard them saying it was so damn easy. At least Sebastian's safe right?

"Man, Miku, this is just troublesome!" I heard someone say.

"Well, it can't be helped, Ne?" Another said.

"Umm, why don't we just transform already?" Another one said.

"Alright then!" she said.

"Mini Aqua Pearl Voice~!" "Mini Green Pearl Voice~!" "Mini Purple Pearl Voice~!" "Mini Yellow Pearl Voice~!" My eyes popped open. It's them.

"Oi, Miku! Thanks for ditching us!" Hina said in fury. Yumi calmed her down a bit.

"You can't hurt one of our fellow princesses and get away with it!" Yuki said pointing her mouth at the 2 ex-princesses.

"**Pichi Pichi Voice Live Start!**

**Moshimo negai ga kanattara **

**Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no? **

**Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga **

**Kanau made muchuu dakedo **

**Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru **

**Sen no hoshi ga matataita... **

**Kitto I'm just Girl! **

**Yume dake de wa ikirarenai **

**Aisareru yokan o kudasai **

**Ima ari no mama no watashi to **

**"Yume no sono saki e"... **

**Love Shower Pitch! Encore wa ikaga?"** I heard them sang. What? They were unaffected! Turns out, they're wearing earmuffs.

"This is quite pathetic indeed. Especially for you sister," Kuri said.

"Shut up! You aren't my sister and this isn't pathetic, stop it! Ugh!" Yumi said collapsing. She looked like she was about to explode.

"I see you can manipulate her to give you power?" Akira said, yawning fake.

"Of course…" Kuri said slyly.

"YUMI! Don't doubt or anything! You're just giving them power!" I said as soon as I realized. Her eyes popped open, but they were soon trapped. Trapped in ropes of seaweed. Is this how we will end?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

OMFG! Cliffy!

What shall happen? Will the girls be saved? Find out in the next chapter of… APPRENTICES!

Please click the button. THE DAMN BLUE BUTTON IN THE CENTER! Review, please. Arigato.


	13. Gagged Up

What happened to the girls? This chapter is what happens! I hope you like it and Review. It's not THAT fluffy Enjoys~

Disclaimer: -…-

_**Chapter 13- A fight leads to a capture**_

They traveled for a long time. And it wasn't quiet since Yuki kept ranting and complaining.

Little did they know that a certain pink dolphin saw them…

They came to an island full of trees and a mountain in the middle. The 5 girls have never been in this part before. Because they weren't captured before.

"Now transform into your human form. Unless you could walk with fins?" Kuri said. Of course, they had no choice. "Yumi, your human form is just D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G."

"As if yours was better!" Miku snarled protectively. Nothing really changed with Akira and Kuri except for eye color and legs. Kuri had blue-green eyes while Akira had reddish pink eyes. They were wearing a tank top and a skirt, the same color of their tails. The girls on the other hand… let's just say they had to cover themselves in leaves.

They trudged on until they came to a wide waterfall.

"THIS is where we live. Much, much better," Akira said, putting her hands to her hips.

"Yeah, but it doesn't have boys here. I'm sure you get very lonely," Hina said.

"Very lonely indeed," Mai agreed. They all looked bored and not frightened. Which just made the evil twosome a bit awkward. Hey, I said A BIT. They pushed the princesses into the water. And they soon joined them, gripping them using the seaweed and brought them to a dark stone-covered cave.

"Prince Hikai-kun!" Akira called, full of authorization. They all went in as the stone receded for them to pass. The stone soon closed the cave, leaving it as dark as midnight. Some of them were a bit scared now, they all held hands, except for Mai but Yuki pouted. So she had to agree. The two evil ex-princesses brought out a small candle and set it were water cannot touch it.

[Position: Yuki. Mai. Yumi. Miku. Hina.]

"D-did you guys just hear a splash?" Miku stuttered, gripping Yumi and Hina's hand. Yumi gripped Mai's hand, who gripped Yuki's hand. They closed their eyes, they heard a faint splash from outside the cave. And faint voices as well.

"Are you sure they're here?" Hanon's voice said worried.

"That's what Momo-chan said," Lucia's voice replied.

"Did you really have to drag me and Coco here?" Karen said coldly.

"Fine, don't rescue your apprentice if your subconscious can take it," Rina said.

"Never mind that. They could be here having massive trouble," Coco's voice hissed.

"They're he- Oww!" Yuki was cut off due to Mai gripping her hands. She could've crushed her bone!

"Be quiet," she simply said. The glare she shown was so cold, Yuki could've turned to ice.

"Quiet down over there!" Kuri said in fury.

"How are we suppose to get their attention, now?" Hina whispered carefully, shrugging a bit.

"This is how," Miku whispered back. She sang the verse of Legend of mermaid. At the chorus, they all joined in, making themselves louder, which just made the twosome shriek a bit.

**Nanatasu no umi no rakuen**

**Arashi no yoru no atoni ha**

**Ai wa tsutaerutame**

**Inochi ga mata umareru**

**Nanatsu no kuni no merodia**

**Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo**

**Tabidatsu hi ga kitemo**

**Watashi wa wasurenai**

"GIRLS!" They heard Hanon scream. They heard it. Splash after splash, getting louder and louder. They kept singing. But, then, their singing stopped.

"Girls? GIRLS, why aren't you singing?" They called. They have know idea that their dear apprentices were gagged. "I swear I heard that from this direction!" Karen cried, going to the stone-covered cave.

"But, it's all stone!" Coco said.

"Psst, guys…" a voice called. Under the water.

"Please tell me I'm not hallucinating on my own!" Coco said face palming herself.

"Guys, it's Yuki!" The voice said. She suddenly popped on the surface, nearly scaring the life out of them. "They didn't notice me sneak out. Good. Come on! There's a hole here, probably big enough for us to fit in one by one," she said with such urgency. They all nodded and went in.

"Man, it's so dark!" Hanon whisper shouted.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Awwwts, sorry, but it's cut from here! Till next time Folks, Gomen for the crappy chappie…


	14. A Duet of Colors

Hello~! Sorry if the last chapter was so bad, crappy, confusing, plain weird, not in your expectations, etc! A chapter constantly full of boredness. But don't flame me or I'll have a comeback message! Enjoy.

_**Chapter 14- A Duet of Colors**_

"Good job girls, you are now dismissed," Hikai said with a motion of his hand. The two girls flirted a bit and went away, leaving the 4 'vulnerable' princesses with the prince, seated on his throne. Sipping blood-red wine. "Welcome princesses to the castles," he said with a smirk plastered on his face. He got up from the room and went to a corner.

As he came back, he held silk dresses in his hand.

"Now wear these." They fumed.

"NO!" the princesses refused immediately.

"So you prefer letting me see you girls naked?" he raised an eyebrow teasingly. They sighed in defeat and took the clothing.

Meanwhile…

"Is it just me, or is this cave huger than this island itself?" Karen said, impatiently swimming to where the little princess led them.

"I know right?" Coco said giggling.

"If I were you guys, I'd lower my voices a bit," Rina said.

"Wait a minute." Yuki held up her hand. She bit her lip and let out a hot sigh.

"I knew we missed one."

"Can't be help. Let's just get this over with."

"It's them. Akira and Kuri!" Yuki warned as they appeared, holding their mikes.

Meanwhile again…

"How delectable," the prince said while circling around the girls. After a few rounds, Yumi spoke up.

"What do you want?" she asked. The prince was behind her in a second and breathed hotly before answering loud enough for the princesses to hear.

"That's for me to know, and for ALL of you to find out. Which will be pretty soon enough." They all bit her lip.

"You have no right to do that!" Miku said. She was about to slam her arms down, but the prince moved fast and held her wrist. He leaned in, their noses were touching. "Miku!" They called out worriedly.

"Princess Miku, what do you mean?" he said, his eyes drilling into Miku's.

"_D-don't stutter! S-sebastian…"_ Miku thought longingly. But the rough skin on her bare back made her go back to reality. She tried wriggled out of his grasp. No work. "You guys wanna help me?" she says awkwardly. Then suddenly, she thought. She can't let her first kiss go to this freak! (Cause it's reserved for Sebastian :P)

[Miku's POV]

M-my first kiss! I-it can't go to this so-called prince! I kicked him in… his sensitive side and went to Yumi and Hina and Mai. I clung onto them, but my eyes were still on the prince. I glared at him.

"How feisty." THE NERVE! He actually had the nerve to even called me that. I let out a single growl. A chuckle? He responded me with a chuckle!

"Miku, are you okay?" Hina asked me. It seemed my arm tense. She slowly rubbed it and I let out a sigh. They all stand in front of me protectively. Unknowingly, the prince, fast as the speed of sound, grabs Mai and holds her in a way he can hurt her. His arm is around Mai's neck

"Let go of me!" Mai managed to choke out. But he just strangled her. She ended up screaming. Mai, my friend. Is being tortured! How cruel, I couldn't speak a word.

[Normal POV]

"Mai!" Yumi and Hina called out. But there were several other voices. Lucia and the others!

"Hikai! In the name of the 7 oceans, What are you doing?" Karen said, lunging herself forward to get Mai. She got her. If they were a bit late, something really bad could've happened. "Are you okay?" she breathed.

"I-I'm fine," she replied, her voice and tone still cold.

The princesses and Yuki are transformed already.

"Mini Pink Pearl Voice~!" "Mini Aqua Pearl Voice~!" "Mini Green Pearl Voice~!" "Mini Purple Pearl Voice~!" They transformed.

"What do you say to a little duet?" Lucia said posing and winking.

Lucia and Miku sang first.

**Splash Dream! **

**Inori wa ya no you ni **

**Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai o inuku **

**Splash Dream! **

**Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream! **

**Subete o sasagete mamoritai ai dake o**

Next were Hanon and Yumi.

**Sore wa EBAA-BURUU kagayaku daisuki na ano umi yo **

**Mirai wo mamoru chikara wo ima atsumete **

**Aisubeki hito ga ite aisubeki basho ga aru **

**Kirameku aosa PYUA na kimochi no mama de mamorutame ni**

The green pearls had their turn.

**Nagareboshi ni negai o kaketa **

**Nanatsu no hikari mitsukedashite **

**Hanarebanare ni natta JUERII SUTAA **

**Unmei to iu kizuna o shinjiteru**

Next were the Ice princesses.

**OORORA no kaze ni notte "my wish" todoiteru? **

**Mukae ni yuku yo datte zettai aitai yo **

**Juujisei no shita ima wa Two Life hanaretatte **

**Kokoro wa hitotsu **

**Onaji One Wish dakishimete**

Then, were the cheery, glowing princesses.

**Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY **

**Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu **

**Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite **

**Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara **

**Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni **

The prince was unharmed. As expected though. And soon enough, the dark princesses recovered, awaiting the command of their prince.

"Catch them," he simply said. The princesses gulp before running for their dear life. Akira and Kuri chased them until they reached the beach.

Kaito was with Sebastian, in prince form. He was helping to heal the young Phantalassian prince. He saw Lucia and the others from his position. He ran to them, holding a sword incase of any danger. Then he saw someone being dragged.

"Miku!" they all screamed.

"KYAAAA!" she screamed, while the nails of the twosome went deep in her skin. Suddenly, a light came from Sebastian's direction and directly went to Akira and Kuri. Which got them blinded by it. They transported away and left Miku.

-A few minutes later-

"I think he's okay by now," Yumi said, smiling. "We'll, umm, give you guys some privacy." The rest of them went back to Pearl Piari, leaving them both in the beach, alone, staring at the stars.

"Sebastian… Sebastian…" Miku whispered. He just moaned her name in his sleep. "What do I have to do? Bite your ear!"

"Yes." Miku dawned on a realization and looked down on the person on her lap. He was smirking and had his eyes close. But you can tell he's awake. Miku blushed. Then sighed before she bit his ear softly. He popped his eyes open and smile dearly at Miku.

"Good morning, little berry."

"But it's night time. You're too complex."

"Isn't that one of the things you love about me?"

"Who said I love you?"

"Me."

"Shut up."

"Miku?"

"Yeah?"

"Here's your necklace."

"O-oh. Thank you Sebastian."

"No prob."

He put the necklace around her neck then put his hands around her waist and hug her close to him. They just stared at the sky, making wishes all night. They ended up sleeping at the beach.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Awwwts, not my best work. But please reviews anyways. Don't flame. Comment in review which couple you wanna concentrate on next chapter. Ja ne!


	15. Embarassed?

FLUFFINESS. I am aiming for complete fluffiness. Forever MikuxSebastian! Yes~. But, a new thought came too me. How would Jake react? Let's see… Read away everyone.

Disclaimer: -I don't own anything-

_**Chapter 15- Embarassed?**_

[Miku's POV]

"Oi! Miku! HATSUNE MIKU!" Yumi's voice screamed as I slowly opened my groggy eyes. The first thing I realized were the strong firm arms around me and the sand. I turned around and adjusted myself.

"S-Sebastian!" I slowly breathed. He was hugging me? You mean we slept together! I blushed crimson red. I turned the other side to see… I gasped. "Umm, ohayo, Yumi. Hina. Mai. Yuki. Ikuto-kun, Yoru-kun," I said having a fake smile, still wrapped in his arms. Oh gosh, how embarrassing!

"Umm, Miku. We brought your uniform," Hina said giving me a paper bag.

"We're going to be late if you're just in the sand, with your **boyfriend**," Mai said crossing arms. I can see she's trying to stop laughing. I can see it in her eyes. Everyone's eyes.

"How did you know I was her boyfriend, Hina-san?" a voice said as something nuzzled on my neck. OH SH*T. "Ohayo, Miku." I can see Yoru and Hina whispering with Yumi and Ikuto.

"Yeah. Ohayo, and who told you I was your girlfriend?"

"Me."

"Shut up. Here we go again." I slapped myself. Then, blushed again. "Umm, mind releasing me?" I asked.

"Aww, but I like this position," he told me holding me closer. But Yuki coughed.

"We'll be late," she said tapping her wrist. I quickly wriggled out of his grasp and went to a rock to change my clothes while me ad the girls gossip. LOL WHAT? HINA HAD HER FIRST KISS! Yumi and Ikuto started texting so much. OMFG. I never knew that. And of course, me showing the necklace. But that doesn't mean me and Sebastian are a couple. Does it?

Sebastian, damn it. You have to make me cling to your arm? But it does feel kinda securing…

"Sebastian-nee-san! Why didn't you come home yesterday?-" a voice said when we entered in class waiting for Homeroom. Me and Sebastian and turned around. Jake. Jake, who had his jaw open.

"Sorry Jake. Me and Miku had a date," Sebastian replied.

"Did not," I said surprisingly. He just gave me a peck on my cherry-red cheek. After, he pulled Jake to the side, who kept glancing at me. Ring~! Okay, time to concentrate on class.

"Konichiwa. It seems everyone is happy today. We have a line of announcements. First of, I would like to congratulate once again the Pichi Pichi Pitch Gals for volunteering." I applauded with the rest of my class. She continued. "Yes, it will be held at the resort of the Hamasaki. I hope you will be ready." Me and the apprentices nodded at each other. "And we have a new boy in class. So many students. Now, come in Fuchida-kun." A blonde boy came in, with his light-brown eyes glistening. Eh? He's blushing? AT MAI! I nudge Mai who was currently rolling her eyes.

"Mai, the boy us blushing, and looking at you," I whispered. She looked at me.

"Whatever Miku." Ouch, I felt like I slipped on ice.

"Fuchida-kun. Take the seat next to Kaiou-san." I heard Mai, muttering curses. "Okay, now that's settled, let's head on to cla- Now what's this? Passing notes? Evans-kun and Rose-san?" Uh-oh, they're screwed. Miss grabbed the paper and read the conversation outloud. "Meet me at the closet later break. Fine, but what'll we do there? That's for me to know, and for you to find out, my little brunette. Ugh, whatever Yoru." I can see Hina flush and blush. "Well, instead of meeting in the closet, you will both meet in detention."

"Y-yes sir." I sweat drop with the whole class, I found myself looking at Sebastian for reassurance. He nodded and we bought look infront. Class was in it's boring state.

LUNCH TIME~!

"Hi-Hina, we'll go ahead." Me and the gang went up and started eating out food on the school rooftop. Eh? How come Sebastian has curry. I frowned but did my best not to look at the delicious substance. "S-Sebastian, can I have a spoon?" I asked embarrassed. He smirked.

"One condition, I feed you," he says. What the! I sighed. He got a spoonful, ready to shove it in my mouth. I opened my mouth, wide enough. Yum, did that curry tasted good.

"Who cooked it?" I asked.

"Me." Boy, is that boy talented! He continued to feed me. It looks like Yumi and Ikuto were in my situation as well. They were sharing the mango-flavored mallows. I can see their hands colliding and I know she's thinking of the song "Melt."

I wonder how Hina is doing… and if Yoru-kun does anything, I swear. I'll introduce his head to a pole.

-Time skip. At Pearl Piari-

Yumi took her turn in the bath tub. I look at a balcony, holding the super-cute necklace. Questions now flooded my mine. Is Sebastian really a prince? How is Jake doing? Should me and Sebastian be a couple? Will Ikuto and Yoru break my best friend's heart? What will happen between Mai and Tenchi? What does Prince Hikai want? When will the other dark sides appear? When will be our next training? Will we be able to defeat them? A ring breaks my thoughts.

It's Yumi's cellphone. A text from Ikuto. A mischievous smile goes in my face as we text each other.

"_Hey Yumi? What's up?~Ikuto"_

"_Nothing much? Just thinking about you kissing me.~Yumi"_

"_Yumi, what are you texting me?~Ikuto"_

"_What do you mean?~Yumi"_

"_You want me to kiss you?~Ikuto"_

"_Of course I do, silly.~Yumi"_

"_Umm, GTG. Bye Yumi. Sweet dreams.~Ikuto"_

"_Okay Ikuto. Night. ILY~!~Yumi"_ I smirked at our conversation.

"Miku, mind handing me my towel?" Yumi called out. I gulped and put back the phone in place. Handed her the towel. Slept. A text. Oh berries.

"_Yumi, is that even you? What kind of stuff are you texting me! ~Ikuto"_ Yumi read aloud, looked confused and texted him back before facing me. I think she read the 'conversation'.

"**HATSUNE MIKU!**" She screamed as loud as hell. I'm so dead. She chased me down and up the stairs. Let's say, the night didn't end as I actually planned.


	16. Upcoming Ball

I felt like I haven't updated forever. School is starting soon, please read the notice on my wall :/

Enjoy and please review.

_**Chapter 16- Upcoming ball**_

"Girls, time for your next training," Hanon said. "So get up already." She and Lucia were in Yumi and Miku's room. She tried shaking them, but no used. "Who knew you gals were such heavy sleepers."

"Well, they did practice all night for that talent show," Lucia shot back protectively. "And also because of The incident Miku did. Yumi chased her and tackled her." Rina came in the room and said she got Hina awake.

"Mai said she'll come over," Karen said, entering. They helped waking up the two, and so they did.

"Ohayo," they greeted groggily. In a few minutes they all had breakfast. "Sorry Nikora-nee-san, we don't eat bacon much," they told Nikora and ate buttered toast. Almost in complete sync and drank some orange juice.

"Do they always do that?" Yuki asked Hina while chewing on some cereal. Hina shrugged and continued eating. A knock on the door was heard. "I'll get it."

"Hey, where's Miku?" Sebastian asked.

"We're eating breakfast," Yuki said with a smile. "Would you like to join us?"

"Sure," A voice said. It was Ikuto with Yoru.

"Then come in," Yuki giggled to the boys.

"Hey," the guys greeted cheerfully.

"Hey…" Miku Yumi and Hina answered in a zombie-like tone. Yumi instantly shot up and dragged Ikuto outside. "WHAT DID YOU READ YESTERDAY?" She asked urgently, it made Ikuto laugh. He showed his phone.

"Just the thing with you wanting me to kiss you and you love me," He said while sweat dropping a bit.

"That was Miku, not ME," she said straightly.

"Yes, and how disappointing."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Now come on, let's eat." Ikuto took Yumi's hand and went in.

"_Disappointing? Eh? Pfft, never mind that. I have an urge to actually clobber something to put myself at ease. Am I blushing now?" _Yumi put a hand on her cheek and felt it hot. She's blushing all right. They continued eating.

"So, what brought you here?" Miku asked, a bit more cheery.

"Oh, we thought we could have a triple date." Hippo was about to open his mouth if there wasn't another knock on the door. "Hi Mai!"

"Make that a four-couple date. Call Fuchida over," Sebastian said while chuckling.

"Sorry boys but not today. Their schedule is tight," Rina said with what seems like a smirk.

"What schedule? How come you didn't tell me? I was your first kiss but you didn't tell me?" Yoru asked to Hina. Hanon, Karen and Coco perked up on this.

"FIRST KISS?" They all asked anxiously to a nervous Hina. Yoru slung an arm around the brunette.

"Yep." Hina ran to the beach, hiding hear tears of embarrassment. Yoru attempted to follow her but Rina stopped him.

"Mai, give me a lift." Mai nodded and they drove to the beach. They saw a crouched Hina laying on the sand, not too far from the water. Rina got up. "Drive back Mai, tell them to go to the beach." Mai followed and immediately drove back. "Hina!"

"Rina-nee-sama…" Hina asked, lifting her tear-stained face.

"Why did you run off like that?" Rina asked a bit gently.

"I'm just… embarrassed. He didn't have to mention it to them. Yoru, you idiot…" she murmured while staring at the ocean.

"Yeah, boys are idiot sometimes. Can't live with them, but you can't leave without them.

[Back at Pearl Piari]

"Yoru you jerk, how could you embarrass Hina like that?" Yumi asked, almost punching him.

"Just get out for a while," Miku said to the three boys. Sebastian and Ikuto listened, but Yoru. Of course he wouldn't listen.

"I'll be staying here, waiting for Hina," he said like a stubborn child. "I am not a stubborn child, Mermaid-Hanon!" Sorry. Continue Miku.

"O-kay… She's mad at you!" Miku screamed. Mai came in and whispered to everyone except for Yoru. "Oh, okay. Let's go then." The mermaid princesses and their apprentices rushed out just like that.

"HINA!" They all called for the brunette as they sprinted to the beach. Miku and Yumi toppled over her playfully. "Hina!"

"Oof, get off me guys." They followed and got off her.

"Well, since everyone is here, we should start our idol forms," Lucia said as if it's that simple.

"Idol, forms?" the confused apprentice asked. "But we already know how," Mai stated bluntly.

"Show us," Karen said. They went deep in the water and lined up.

"Ready guys?" Miku asked determinedly. She got some enthusiastic 'yes's.

"Mini Pink Pearl Voice~!" "Mini Aqua Pearl Voice~!" "Mini Green Pearl Voice~!" "Mini Purple Pearl Voice~!" "Mini Yellow Pearl Voice~!" They all transformed into their Idol forms, with the live stage around them.

"Okay, now change into your super idol forms," Hanon said, a bit impressed.

"Eh? Hanon-nee-sama, we still don't know how to change into our super idol forms. We don't have bracelets like you do," Yumi said.

"You mean, you didn't get your charms?" Lucia asked.

"Duh, weren't they suppose to get that on their coming-of-the-age ceremony?" Rina pointed out.

"Come to think of it, weren't there suppose to be a ball soon?" Coco asked, a bit dazed.

"Of course, at the pink pearl kingdom. Oh gosh, you guys!" Karen reacted.

"Oh yes, you will meet Aqua Regina-sama at the sacred fountain," Lucia said to the super-confused group. After a few minutes…

"Eh?" they muttered.

"Whatever, you have the day free, just be careful," Hanon warned.

-That night-

"Come on Miku!" Sebastian said, running to the beach on a faster pace to race with his beloved.

"OH, Hotaru, you are SO ON!" Miku replied in her competitive spark. She quickly caught up to him and surpassed him.

"Is it just me, or are they taking this racing to far? We're just having a simple beach night bonfire," Yumi said leaning onto Ikuto.

"Don't forget we'll also be camping."

"BUT I STILL DON'T GET THE REASON WHY YOU HAD TO DRAG US ALONG. WE'RE IN A BUMP, REMEMBER?" Yoru shrieked, who was being dragged by Ikuto.

"Well it's your fault anyways. You just HAD to open your big mouth and HAD to embarrass me," Hina said, annoyance plastered on her face. Once they reached the beach, Miku and Sebastian started on their reddish pink tent. Ikuto and Yumi on their dark blue tent but Hina and Yoru won't cooperate to assemble their green tent. "I won't work with him."

They started on the small fire and roasted the marshmallows. They brought a small radio and played a tune. Sebastian started dancing, so did Yumi and Ikuto.

"I'm sorry…" Hina turned around to face the lime green-haired boy, with a soft expression on his face. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you," he admitted. He then kissed her forehead.

"I forgive you Yoru," she said hugging him. "Because I like you." She blushed.

"I know," he chuckled.

"You insensitive idiot!" Hina laughed while bonking his head. They spend the rest of the night together and they also slept together.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Awwwwts! Sweet, I personally enjoyed this but it was so awkward and it's not what I hope to be but I'm proud of this. Please review and tell me what couple you want to concentrate on. Vote MaixTenchi, my fuzzy mind are already plotting something XDD


	17. Sacred Fountain

Wahh! OMG, I am so dead. School will start soon! I have to update for all of you ***blows kisses to the crowd dramtically* **Now onto the chapter~!

Couple: MIKUxSEBASTIAN

Disclaimer: I don't own it. My argument is invalid XD

_**Chapter 17- Sacred fountain**_

"Guys, wake up!" A voice sternly said. "Ugh, wake up or I'll be hitting you with a bat!"

"Mai, what is it?" Yumi said getting up stretching her tail. WAIT- Her tail? She had a tail? Yes she was a mermaid, but why on earth does she have a tail. She remembered sleeping with Ikuto. AND SHE WAS ON THE LEGS WITH SAND. Now, she was on a blue clam shell-like bed. She looked up to see the others sleeping on their clam-shell like bed. It had the same color as their pearl. "Mai, where are we?"

"I don't know either, but we have to wake the others' up," Mai answered moving to a snoring Yuki. She nodded and they started waking them all. Miku was the last one they were to wake up. Hina poked her.

"Sebastian… stop that," she murmured while hugging her pillow. Hina and Yumi couldn't help themselves but laugh. Of course, Mai tried keeping her cool. She slowly went down, so that they're eye level. She was serious.

"Wake up or die," she said coldly. No one wanted to underestimate the tough girl. Miku instantly popped her eyes and bolted up. "Good," she said with contentment.

"Where are we?" Her question was answered when the 5 princesses came in, followed by 5 maids. The 5 maids bowed gracefully. The pink one went first.

"Princess Miku-sama, I am Rin-san. An honor to serve you." The blue one next.

"Princess Yumi-sama, I am Mika-san. Pleased to meet you." Next was the green.

"Princess Hina-sama, I am Koi-san. A pleasure to finally see you." Next was the purplehead.

"Princess Mai-sama, I am Nari-san. Nice to get acquainted." Finally was the yellow head.

"Princess Yuki-sama, I am Lila-san. I'm here to tend for your needs." They gave a friendly smile to each of the confused apprentices. Soon, even the maids became confuse. The princesses chuckled a bit.

"Yes, Miku. Rin is your made and so fort and so on as they introduced themselves. Now go ready, The ball will resume any moment," Lucia said smiling, with the other princesses by her side, except for Noelle and Seira. The soon went away and the girls started on their beauty process…

"This is so dull," Yuki complained. She was in a plain night gown, which had the color yellow. "I bet I can make an even better dress than this!"

"Really, prove it," Mai said while she casually laid on the bed. "Of course, you only have a short time left, and you do realize you don't even have material here."

"Yes I do, everyone, take of your clothes," Yumi said as she took off hers. "Don't worry, we are in mermaid form." Everyone followed, even Mai did. In less than 45 minutes, she was done with all the dresses. "See for yourself, Mai~!" she chirped. She gave each of the dresses back. There were glitters on the 2 layer of the skirt and Yuki sewed a few fake gems. She also made a few tiaras, but let the sleeves go long.

"Now this is just so kawaii!" Hina cheered as she put hers.

"How did you do this?" Yumi asked. Yuki put her yellow dress back.

"Oh, just a random hobby I have," she says and then turns to Mai. "Guess I proved that I'm right, and you're wrong."

"Ugh, whatever," Mai said. She had a murderous aura around her so often. Miku tried to ease it a bit.

"Umm, I wonder what's taking them so long," She slowly went to a window, staring at the surface.

"Missing him already?" Yumi startled a silent Miku. "You've never been this quiet, you know." She also stared at the surface. "I miss him too." Yumi blushed which earned a giggle from the pink princess.

"Me three," Hina said joining them. Then, the 5 maids came. They bowed first before saying anything.

"Princess, the ball is starting soon. We shall escort you to the near entrance," Koi beamed.

"You all look simply wonderful," the other complemented. A few minutes later, they arrived. "Yes, well. They will call you one by one. I hope we won't get mixed up." They were left. Soon enough, a voice boomed.

"Good day mermaids and mermen. It is such a spectacular day today!" The young apprentices heard a few applauses before the voice continued. "Today, we shall present 5 of the 7 new mermaid princesses. First, is the princess of Antarctic and holder of the purple pearl. Princess Mai!"

"Ugh, here goes," Mai complained as the rest cheered her on. As she went through the doors and down the steps, applause was loudly heard. Mostly by the purple mermaids

"Next, is the princess of the South Atlantic and holder of the aquamarine pearl. Princess Yumi!"

"Good luck guys." The same thing happened to Yumi.

"Next is the princess of the North Atlantic as well as the holder of the green pearl, Princess Hina!"

"Wish me luck!" Hina went down and smiled as she went down.

"Second to the last, princess of the South Pacific and holder of the yellow pearl. Princess Yuki!"

"Aww man, don't tell me they saved me for last again, huh?" Miku asked.

"GOOD LUCK MIKU~!" Yuki said as she quickly went down dramatically. She waved her hand like a beauty queen and then blew kisses to the crowd.

"Finally. The princess of the North Pacific and holder of the **great** pink pearl. Everyone, give a hand to Princess Miku~!" Miku flattened her dress and quickly fixed the baby tiara and went out with a smile. She saw many mermaids of different colors, and the applaud was quite louder than expected. A few minutes after announcements, dancing came. Some merprinces were trying to flirt with the princesses, but of course, even Yuki wouldn't give them the satisfaction or anything. Soon, the partying ended and the 10 of them met up.

"Enjoyed?" Coco asked. The others shrugged and gave a hesitant nod.

"Well, it's time for you to meet Aqua Regina-sama," Lucia said smiling.

"I think I feel some butterflies," Miku said. Yumi agreed.

"Just get a grip!" Mai and Hina said. They all giggled.

"Now, go to the fountain in that room," Rina pointed out to a pink door. They nodded and quickly went in. Inside was a rainbow-colored fountain. Nothing else.

"Wow, it's so pretty here," Yumi said.

"There's barely anything here," Yuki said.

"Simplicity is beauty," Yumi replied twirling in.

"How right you are Yumi…" A voice murmured. They froze.

"Umm, Miku was that you?" The aqua princess asked. Miku shook her head.

"Need not to be frighten my children…" A few minutes passed before realization hit.

"Aqua Regina-sama?"

"Yes. I'm here to give you answers which you are seeking." They looked at each other and swam to the fountain. "State your first question."

"Is Sebastian a prince?" Miku quickly asked which make the rest of them sweat drop.

"Yes, he is." Miku let a small tear slip down her cheeks as she wiped it and smiled bravely.

"What will happen if the dark sides form faster?" Mai asked with cross arms.

"There's only 2 of them and 5 of you. I've given your charms to the Lucia and the others," The goddess answered.

"Does the confess-to-who-you-love-and-you-will-turn-to-sea-foam thing still works?" Yumi asked uncertainly while fumbling with her thumbs.

"Sadly, yes," She frowned as soon as Yumi had tears threatening to fall.

"I see…"

[PLEASE LET'S SKIP THIS WHOLE SITUATION. SORRY, LET'S SAY THEY'RE FINISH AND THEY GO BACK TO LAND.]

Miku was just chillin' at the beach, she knows Sebastian would be here surfing a few minutes later so she decided to surprise him with a bento. She declined the offer of Yumi and the others tagging along. She wanted to be alone.

''Yes he is' was the answer to my question," she murmured quietly. Soon, he saw a certain raven-haired guy in a wetsuit with a surfboard. "Sebastian…" she murmured lovingly, she was about to call him if she didn't notice a girl with a tight pink dress with him. She hid behind a rock.

"Watch me rip those waves, Arika!" he called out as he gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sure~!" the girl chirped. Miku couldn't see the girl's face since she had a shawl and her back was to her. She instantly cried and held her necklace as she went to Pearl Piari.

"MIKU! WHERE HAVE YOU- Miku?" Yumi went to her friend and brought her inside. She looked wrecked. Inside were Ikuto, Yoru and Tenchi. Also the apprentices and Hippo.

"MIKU?" They all asked worried.

"S-Se-Sebb-Sebas-Sebasti-Sebastian…" she said as she wiped tears. Yumi picked up Hippo.

"Keep an eye on her." After that quick order she stormed out. A curious pack went to them and Hippo was left.

[Yumi (MY) POV. I would act like this, most probably if I see someone like that. Especially if it's my love one.]

"HOTARU!" I called on the beaches. I can see the others following me. Mai ran next to me.

"Save a punch for me!" she said. I nodded and scanned the beach. I spotted him on the beach. EH? WITH A GIRL! He will really get a punch from me.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I have a cold, a throat ache, a head ache and school will come soon. Sorry for the lousiness. But I have to say, things will get rough~. Review or Yumi and Mai will punch you on your sensitive side! XD


	18. Punch

Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long, hehehe. Welcome back NeneKanerva, this chapter is (semi-)dedicated to you ;33

Disclaimer: I don't own it;_;

_**Chapter 17- Punch**_

[Yumi-MY-POV]

I finally caught up to that jerk and that mystery girl. Breaking someone's heart is unforgivable. Mai reached her first and punched him. Aaw, I wanted to do that.

"Yo, what was that for?" Sebastian asked. My blood boiled.

"What was that for? SORRY! SORRY because YOU hurt HER!" I screeched. Eh? Did my vision blur, or did I see the girl smirked. I went to him and bonked his chest. Before I knew it, I was pulled back by Ikuto. My fists were balled up so I punched him just one time on the cheek. Then I saw my position.

Ikuto was behind me, seeming to support myself and Yuki was in my front. I can see him charging. "Yuki!" we all called. I closed my eyes. Then I heard no call of pain. Instead, a groan. Jake.

"Hotaru-kun…" Yuki called as he laid him on the ground and stood up again.

"What you did was unforgivable!" she screamed.

"That's right, Miku is-" Hina was stopped.

"Miku?" Sebastian asked. Looks like the guys joined in our little raid.

"Yes, Miku," Yoru said clutching on Hina's hand.

"But, who is she?" EH? WTH DID I JUST HEAR?

"Dude, you don't remember her?" Ikuto asked. He only gave a nod of his head.

"Come on Arika, let's leave these freaks," he said in a cold way. I gave the glare to a smirking little girl. I wished I aimed for her instead!

"Come on. Yumi, Hanon might kill me if you're late," Ikuto said as we all make our way back to Pearl Piari

[In the room, at night]

She's been curled in a ball ever since. I insist she doesn't goes to school. Well, surprise, surprise! She's stubborn. I brought her fave food and planned to watch a comedy movie would cheese popcorn. But even she turned that down!

When it was time to sleep, man! Her whimpers were so loud, I hardly got any sleep. Looks like I need a plan…

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Sorry, this is crammed X(((

Bye for now :}}


	19. Hotarukun

Hi there~! Here's chapter 19 and I hope it's more legit than the crammed ones before. Deep blue has been taken, everyone. ^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN IT.

_**Chapter 19- Hotaru-kun**_

[Miku's POV]

I woke up to the sound of Yumi's voice. It's been like a week already since the unmentioned 'incident'. The talent show will start in a week, and I don't have energy at all. Sebastian, you idiot.

I took a bath, longer than usual and ate my pancakes SLOWLY. I saw Hina and Yuki looking at me worriedly. Heck, even Mai was looking at me worriedly. The whole room was looking at me. I stood up. "I'm gonna go on ahead," I say with authority.

"Want me to come?" they offered, but I declined. I went down the seaside road and tried to look like I have cried and have not slept for hours. My hair blew in the wind. I called a mini-cab and got it. What a coincidence! Oh joy! Just what I needed.

"Hey, your that Miku girl, right? Were in the same class," Sebastian said cheerfully as if he didn't break a heart. Why do I feel so moody? Oh, right. Because the guy who was gonna be my boyfriend doesn't remember me. I smiled at him fakely but he was oblivious to that fact.

"Yes, I'm Miku, Hotaru-kun," I say quietly. Yes, I call him Hotaru-kun for this week. But I still call Jake, Jake. You know, since they're brother's and all… "Hey, umm, where's your **girlfriend**?" I asked shrugging. I can't think if a new topic.

"She's busy. And she doesn't study at this school," he stated. A bump from the road hit the cab and made me bump into his shoulder. It didn't hurt. I lifted up my head but then, he pulled it down, making my head lie down on his shoulder.

"Hotaru-kun?" I asked but didn't fight with him. Using his shoulder as pillow was sort of comfortable. Okay, I should make him realize. I opened my eyes determinedly and started with. "Sebastian, I'm-" DAMN THE DRIVER! WE'RE AT SCHOOL ALREADY, THAT FAST?

I grumbled as I climbed down and stormed off hot-headedly. I dropped myself on the desk and bury myself in thoughts. Using my arms as pillow, I suddenly fell drowsy. A quick nap wouldn't hurt, right?

[Sebastian's POV. Lol, first time in writing this POV XD]

Arika isn't really my girlfriend. Just, a friend, probably. Ugh, I'm not good at this romance stuff. I don't know either why I let Miku on my shoulder. The contact… it was just… well… sort of enjoyable. Really. I never felt that around Arika before. Ever. I followed Miku to the room. Eh? I can see some drool falling. I feel like laughing and just staring at her face. Weird if you ask me.

"What nerve!" I heard Yuki say as the whole group glared at me.

"SERIOUSLY, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" I asked loudly which just made them shake their head. In disgust, I think. Heck, even my brother is with them now! Now I felt truly lonely. I wonder if I could hang out with Miku. But Arika might get jealous. She told me to lay off her, dunno why.

Rest of class went by. Boredom. Boredom. Boredom. LUNCH BELL! I quickly went to Miku. I can see Yumi and Ikuto staring at me intently on one side, and Hina and Yoru on the other. Looks like Yuki and Jake are also on patrol. And it looks like Fuchida volunteered to be Mai's partner. Wow, they look like couples.

I smiled at the still sleeping Miku. Did my heart just beat faster?

"Miku-san…" I say gently while nudging her.

"Five more minutes…" she murmured in her sleep. I chuckled.

"Now, now Miku-san. Don't be stubborn," I say teasingly.

Hmmmmmm, she IS stubborn. Okay, I might not get the chance again. I kissed her forehead softly and saw her jolt up awake from the touch of my lips. Wow, that felt… nice…

"Sebas-I mean. Hotaru-kun," she say surprised. Cute.

"Yo, Miku-san. Could you ummm," I tried to think of an excuse… "help me with the music assignment?"

"Oh sure!" she says sort of happy. I kind of seen that sometimes. In the past, but I don't really remembered. And there's this weird yet mesmerizing mermaid that goes in my dreams and stuff. Wow, I'm so sappy.

"Well, if your guards don't mind," I said which made her turn around to see the 'patrol partners' staring at her intently. They suddenly looked away and started to whistle. Which made her blush. Cut- Oh come on! I can't think like that every time I see her. Without warning, I took her hand. Yet again, another comment from me: warm. It was warm.

[In the School Garden?]

I love the way she just sang. It was just, so pure. After that we ate. My usual made-by-myself dish: Curry. It's yummy. I started eating bit by bit. Then I saw her staring at me, or, more like my food.

"Would you like some?" I asked. She nodded hesitantly. I took a spoonful and fed it in her mouth. She giggled while I noticed I got a bit on her cheeks and her lips. I grabbed a tissue and wiped it gently. I took my time really at wiping the ones at her lips. I just love making her blush. Somehow…

"Umm, thanks." She looks at the bushes and suddenly saw something rustled. "It's them, isn't it?" By them, I knew she meant Yumi and Ikuto, Hina and Yoru, Mai and Yuki and finally Yuki and my bro. Hehehe, how peculiar. I took her hand a brought her to the fountain. "Wow, pretty…"

"Yes you are," I suddenly answered. Oh shitty shit, no way did I just say that out loud. She was staring at me with an awkward smile. "Errm, what I meant was. You are right." She nodded and then looked at her reflection. I looked at her reflection. I- I can see a-a mer-maid! No way! In her reflection? I-

We heard a ring from the bushes direction. Yumi got up and dragged Miku away from me. Rude much? After she punched me too. I can hear them whispering.

"Guys… found… deep blue… spread out… Sebastian… motorbike… detector… mermaids… nee-samas…" A few words I could pick up. They suddenly left us. Fuchida suddenly approached me.

"Yo Hotaru," he said.

"Fuchida."

"You look moody today. So, how was Miku? You really don't remember her?" he asked me. I shook my head. "I heard from the girls you were super-close. Almost BF and GF too." I was stunned. "They said you even gave a locket. A nice one at that." I shrugged.

"I dunno anything about what you're talking about Fuchida, I think you've been staring at Mai too much, don't you think?" I say. He just shakes his head and walks away. But still…

It was enough to bring me to my conscience. I was sort of a playboy to some girls who would flirt with me. But Miku is…

[Beach, after school]

I head to the beach. Surfing with Kaito and the dudes. I surf a wave but suddenly got distracted over the things Fuchida said. Fell over. I couldn't see much in the waters, but for sure. I saw the most beautiful and probably the only mermaid I ever seen in my life. Beautiful. Her hair was swaying around her as she swam to me.

"Sebastian, I love you. Please remember me," she whispered softly to me. I took her in my arms and kissed her on the lips. Doesn't matter whether I know her or not. All I know, I have a special place for her in my heart. I needed air so I left that pink-tailed mermaid down there. Her and our moment…

[Miku's POV]

I cried once he gone up.

"Miku, you okay with what happened?" Yumi asked. So did all the others.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is the deep blue princess now. The dark sides might have even gotten her already." We nodded and started searching again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Aaaaw, sweet but nice, ne? Review please. ONE LAST PRINCESS, LE ORANGE PRINCESS!


	20. Ride to the resort!

Hey everyone~ Weekend now, Soooo here's an update. NeneKanerva, get well soon~

Dislcaimer: I don't own it ; w ;

_**Chapter 20- Ride to the resort!**_

"So class, you see, we shall be traveling tonight, I shall let Yuki-san give the sitting arrangements for the Pichi Pichi Pitch Gals. And, as requested, you have permission to bring one guest each, got it?" the principal said to the group. They nodded and were dismissed and headed to the beach to search for the deep blue princess, and also the newly detected Orange princess.

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna invite Ikuto," Yumi said with her hands behind her head.

"Yep, and I'll invite Yoru," Hina sighed. Silence afterwards, and everyone's attention turned to the silent Miku who had a poker face and a wall of masked emotions in her. They didn't really hear her talk much this day. Which was really weird. "Well, umm, I was thinking we should try to get some rest and search for them after the talent show," Hina offered as they take a turn.

Bad Idea.

"Sebby, come on! Let's go to my house, and do _something…_"Arika said seductively dragging him.

"Arika, I said no. Don't let me tell you like a million times," Sebestian replied. That was when they noticed the gals, looking at them with looks which said "What the heck?" but Miku showed horridness and worriedness and as well as jealousy. But all she did was stride away, passing the two with a pokerface and closed eyes.

"Umm, Hotaru, we'll go on. Bye," Mai said in a stone-cold voice. Then, an idea crept into her mind. "Come over to Pearl Piari, 6:00. Bring a set of clothes and anything you need for travel," she replied as she signaled the 3 other girls to go now. They left an undecisive Sebastian there, with Arika, still trying to drag him. Will he come, or not?

"Oi, Mai, did you have to do that?" Yuki asked as she searched for Jake's number to invite him.

"Yeah, we need to boost up Miku's confidence, now shut up. I'm on the phone. Whether I like it or not, Yumi and Hina will not stop blabbering till I invite Tenchi over- Moshi Moshi, Fuchida." Yuki just shook her head.

"Moshi Moshi," Jake answered.

"Oh, Jake. Hi!" Yuki squeaked at the sudden voice.

"What is it? Why'd you call? You in trouble? Hurt? Anything wrong? You upset?" He continued on and on with these questions.

"Jake, I'm fine, I just wanted to ask. Wanna come with us to the resort thing-o for the talent show?" Yuki asked and bit her lip incase of his decision.

"Sure, why not~?" he sang. Yuki sighed in relief and blushed immensely. She gave all the details to him. "Okay, I'll swing by later, bye." Yuki smiled and sighed in relief. "Don't forget to bring a bikini." He whistled before the line went dead.

[At Pearl Piari, like, 5:30]

They were all wearing sundresses, despite it being night. Miku's dress had pink hearts printed on hers. Yumi's, on the other hand, had blue stars printed. Meanwhile, Hina had leaves printed on hers while Mai had purple plums around hers. Yes, she wore a dress. Consider it a punishment bad-mouthing Tenchi a while ago. Yuki had a sundress with yellow line streaks. They all had black jackets on them. The boys arrive later, well, except for Sebastian.

"Everyone ready?" Yumi asked certainly as her friend kept glancing around, probably searching for Sebastian. They all nodded. Yuki stepped up.

"Okay, so this will what happen I'll be sitting with Jake," she said blushing. "Yumi with Ikuto-kun, Hina with Yoru-kun as Mai will go with Tenchi-kun," she said. Miku wasn't really paying attention. "And Miku will go with-"

"Sorry! Am I late?" a voice cut off. It was Sebastian, alone. And let me say, he was only in a loose shirt and boxers. He held a suitcase in one hand as the others averted their attention to ANYTHING but that THING.

"N-no, you're just in time," Hina said as Yoru pulled her close. They all go inside the just-arrived bus. Miku and Sebastian were left, looking at each other's empty void. Finally, Sebastian walks to her, takes her hand, which she simply slaps away. She turns her back to him.

"Hmmph." Sebastian slowly scoops her up and brought her to bridal position. Yes, she was crying, but decided to not argue, for now. They both went in and went to the back of the bus. The girls smiled but it soon dissolved when she saw a single tear slide down her cheeks. Mai's fist were balled up, but soon loosened as Tenchi placed his hand over her and looked at her with an understanding and blushing face at her.

Soon enough, all the pairs fall asleep. In their own position. Yumi and Ikuto's had their heads together, their arms linked. Hina was hugging Yoru's arm as a pillow. Mai and Tenchi… well… let's just say our green-haired gal suddenly let her head fall on his shoulder. Yuki and Jake had their hands intertwined.

But with Miku and Sebastian… Here's the position they're in…

Since the back seat was big, they both got to lie down, Miku on top. His hands were on her exposed stomach. They were each murmuring their names in their dreams… Sweet dreams…

~.~.~

Was it good enough? LOL, I know I keep cramming but, hey, sorry! Orange princess, post your human form soon, I'll be the one to judge your mermaid form. Review please!


	21. Night Number 1

Sorry for not updating! But now, here is the 21st chapter of Apprentices, and thank you for the new reviewers, you guys are just so great! Thank you again, and hope you enjoy this. By the way, I might not even post disclaimers. I'm too lazy.

_**Chapter 21- Night Number 1**_

A bump on the road causes the whole bus to wake up in the middle of the night. The driver tries to apologize for his carelessness. A scream breaks in. A familiar one.

"Miku?" The girls ask worried as they look from behind only to see the two sitting up straight and trying to cover they're VERY red cheeks. "Ummmm, what was the scream for?" Hina asked while smoothing her hair.

"N-Nothing! Nothing at all! Everything is A-Okay! No worries! We're fine!" Sebastian and Miku say in a panicked voice, a blush still on their cheeks.

"Wow, Sebastian, never knew you were the type to sleep like THAT," Ikuto said while giving a bottle of water to Yumi. "Me and Yumi hardly slept," he said. "We even saw your 'position'."

"Heck Yeah," Yumi said, trying not to giggle. The blush of the two intensified.

[Okay, they are at the hotel already ;3]

They group was led to a LARGE room which had 2 large beds.

"I prefer girls with girls and boys with boys. Agree?" Mai asked. Everyone nodded and began arranging themselves. Unpacking Items and going around. Finally, they went down to the pool. Now, now, I know what you're thinking. They'll turn to a mermaid, right? Heck no, they just want to show off their swimsuits. Period. They won't go in the water people that's because—"Would you like to go on with the story?" Oh, sorry. "Hurry up." Just wait a minute. "COME ON." Fine. Mai has a temper…

Oooow! Mai punched me… On to the story ***rubs arm***

"Aaaaaw, just because I didn't bring a swimsuit doesn't mean the punishment is suppose to be wearing a bikini!" Miku complained, while being dragged by Yuki.

"Aaaaaaw, Come on Miku! We both are in bikinis!" She wailed.

"Yes, yes we are. IN TWO FREAKING PIECE BIKINIS!" She shrieked. Then sighed. "Why does Mai, Hina and Yumi get to wear their own ones?"

"Because we brought our own~," Hina sang.

Mai and Hina as well as Yumi only wore simple plain swimsuits, which was designed like shirt and super short shorts. Each of the same color. Yuki wore a two-piece yellow bikini. It had orange linings. Well, Miku… Miku is… Well… she got forced into a wild two piece red-and-pink bikini. As well a hibiscus on her hair. As they went to the pool, man, there are a LOT of guys staring at Miku

[Sebby's POV XD]

Me and the guys were waiting for the others. "Yo Guys!" I heard Mai call, when I turned my head, I think my jaw was left open at the sight of Miku. W-Woah, she looks (I hate this term XD) Hot. I shook my head. Arika… What is this feeling when I see guys looking at her? I feel like punching them, each single one of them. I wrap my arm around her and pull her close to me, earning growls from these guys. Hn, serves them right.

I went in the Jacuzzi, but I didn't see Miku entering or any of the other girls entering with us guys.

"Kaiou-san, something wrong?" Fuchida asked.

"Can't swim," she said. AND this is the first time I've seen her sweat, she nervous or something?

"The water isn't deep, and if you drown, we've got your backs," Ikuto assured.

"No, we have a fear of water." EH? I shook my head, it's still very weird, why did they even grabbed effort to wear those bathing suits.

I sighed and let my body go deeper into the water, letting the warm water soak me.

(TIME SKIP TO DINNER)

Me and the gang go to a restaurant. Nothing special, except it has some sort of Hawaiin theme. I hugged Miku, who has changed her outfit to a dress, of course pink, which was plain. I on the other hand, am wearing a black coat with a white fit t-shirt and black pants.

"Table for two please," Yumi said, in a very polite tone which she NEVER used on me. We sat down, and I-as a gentleman- helped Miku, no, a BLUSHING Miku on her chair. I sat beside her and ate. Honestly I didn't have much appetite.

(TIME SKIP. AGAIN.)

Afterwards, we ended up in a club, but we didn't drink. I sipped on my water while glaring at every guy who dared to look at a very timid Miku. Finally, someone sang on stage. She was wearing a dress that was extremely short and exposed her cleavage a bit too much. She sang and then started moving around guys seductively, some of the guys actually drooled? I looked back at Ikuto and the guys and they just shook their heads in disgust.

Suddenly, the singer went to me and traced my jaw and neck. I raised an eyebrow and she moved to the stage again, but I see she left a piece of rolled paper. Her number was written. I look back at the gang and noticed Miku missing. My bro nodded to the door, which is where I headed.

[Miku's POV]

Why do I have to act like such a cry-baby again, I feel so immature. I don't bother wiping the tears from my eyes. Sebastian is such an idiot. Idiot. IDIOT. IDIOT! I managed to stop crying as I reached the bridge in the middle of the swimming people. I just stood there. Not even the moon was there to keep me company, so I only stared at my reflection in the water. I was tempted to jump in, to remind myself I should stay strong, I am the next princess of the South Pacific Ocean and the bearer of the Pink Pearl.

"Miku?" I cracked up. But I pretend not to hear his voice, ignore him. I held my hand over my heart. I unconsciously sing.

**Nee kimi wa oboe te ru?**

**Oka no ki no shita**

**Chiisa na kibako ni ire ta**

**Ano natsu no omoide**

**Are kara dore hodo no**

**Toki ga sugi ta daroo**

**Boku niwa tsutae tai omoi**

**Toji kome ta mama dayo**

**Zutto zutto machi tsuzuke** **ta**

I sang those ever so softly as broad arms encased me as I felt myself falling. I close my eyes and when I open them, I see Sebastian's reddish eyes, masked and unidentified of emotions, except for one. Pain, perhaps? I swing my arms at his neck. He looked as if he's searching something in my eyes. "Please remember me…" the words escaped my lips, which I want to take back, but the tears got the better of me as I have an emotional breakdown.

He smoothed my back, twirled my hair, calmed me down with comforting words as I take deep breaths. In a few minutes our position is me lying my head on his legs and I'm curled up, the night wind taking over me. I shiver a lot. Until Sebastian gave his coat to me, I see his muscles on that fit t-shirt. I smile a small smile as I wrap it around me.

"Want to talk about it?" he says, trying to break the wall I've put up.

"Sure…" I say in a melancholic and rough tone. My voice sounds raspy.

"Okay, so I'll start, Miku-san-"

"Miku," I say with a sad smile. He nods and continues.

"Okay then, 'Miku'. You know, I used to cry a lot. But surfing cheered it up. What cheers you up?" he asks. I wanted to say that it was him that cheered me up.

"My Friends…" I murmured quietly. He nods his head.

"Me included?" he asked with a smile plastered on his face. I look back to the water.

"Well, you used to." He looked hurt, but it's true. I almost gain heartbreaks only from him, I can barely stand it. But I see he tries to force a smile.

"Let's see, you tell me something, I tell you something. Personal or not so we can get to know each other." His voice was actually genuine. And he wanted to take this slow. He urges me to go first.

"What's the most embarrassing thing that happened to you?" I asked.

"Hmmm, to me? I think that was the time when I went to the beach and some girl tried pulling my swimming shorts down infront of everybody," he says. I laughed. "Okay, my turn. Have you ever been in a relationship?" I fumbled with my fingers.

"Not exactly," I reply. He nods. But it's silent and his eyes were asking for more info and detail. "I-I mean, he forgotten me. Seems to have moved on and doesn't… remember the promise we made…" I clutched the necklace like a lifeline. "And Sebastian." I push myself over the cliff. "You're him," I say before a single tear slid down.

[Normal POV, the club. Extra Scenes]

Mai was carried by Tenchi back to the room, for she twisted an ankle while punching a guy for hitting on her.

"Do you think Kaiou-san will be alright?" Jake asks as Yuki cuddles to his chest.

"I bet she'll do just fine. Finally, they may be pushed together."

"What do you say playing matchmakers for them tomorrow?" Ikuto proposed wherein everyone agrees and even gives it a toast of soda. "I bet me and Yumi can bring them together in no time."

"Yeah right, I think me and Yoru can do faster AND better," Hina says with a proud smile as she linked arms with her 'boyfriend'.

"No, me and Jake!" Yuki says. Soon, they were betting who can pair them up first. They all nod. Suddenly the announcer says something wherein they can't hear.

"Excuse me, what?" Hina raises her hand. Suddenly, loud applause erupted around.

"My, my, so this fine lady wants to volunteer to sing one song? Who would you like to dedicate it to, sweetheart?" the drunken announcer asked, swinging an arm around Hina which got a scowl from Yoru.

"I-I will s-sing for Y-Yoru." There was applause before she was hauled onto stage. Music started playing and she smiled at Yoru. She sang the first notes. Yumi and Yuki acted like background singers.

**Kiite, mune no, hajikete tobichiru nan darou**

**Furete, mune no, chiisaku moeteru atsui honou, konna kimochi, hajimete na no yo**

**Utaidashitara tomaranai, (Hit it!)**

**odoridashitara tomaranai, (Hit it!)**

**Modorenai, magarenai,**

**suki ni narazu ni irenai**

**Aoi, umi ni oyogu SANGO no**

**Himitsu, tsugeru, koi wo shitta no**

**Atashi, motto utaitsudzukeru**

**kono mune no, tokimeki wo, ageru**

When they finished up, many applauses, hoots and whistles were heard from the crowd. After such a tiring day, they slept in their room peacefully.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

OMFG, I never knew how long I haven't updated, you must hate me, I'm so sorry! I'm aiming to make the next chapter tomorrow but I'm not promising anything! Ja ne~! Leave a review, Onegai Shimasu! ^^


	22. Menchi's Breakfast

Konichiwa readers! I will be updating this chapter. Enjoy, ya'll~

_**Chapter 22- Menchi's Breakfast!**_

[Mai's POV, for the first time!]

I stretch my self before jogging around the hotel we are staying at. I can't believe how slow I am! The guy who tried to hit on me, man, he should die in a hole and sit in it. Or else I'll punch him to hell.

"Kaiou-chan?" I turn around to see Tenchi. Yes, last night, I told him not to call me Mai, were not even close. I sighed. That's when I notice his clothes, a white plain shirt and a black leather jacket with black pants, VERY different from his usual polo and shorts.

"Hai?" I ask. He blushes, seriously, what is with that guy and blushing?

"W-would you like t-to have breakfast t-together?" he stutters.

"I'm not hungry." Suddenly, a growl came from my stomach. Actually, I'm really hungry. He gives out a genuine laugh. "Ugh, fine, I'll eat some stupid breakfast with you, just wait, I'm gonna change my shirt." I went up to our room, and find Yuki, Yumi and Hina there.

"Mai, oh there you are!" Yuki exclaimed. "Where were you?"

"Jogging," I simply replied while limping to the closet. Yumi walked near me. "What is it?"

"Are you gonna meet with Tenchi?" I nodded-wait a f*ckin' minute. How did she know? Hina intervened before I even got to say a word.

"Then let's give you a make-over!" I do not like one sound of that.

[Tenchi's POV]

I am waiting for Ma-I mean, Kaiou-chan. I remember what the guys said to me early this morning.

"_Yo, Fuchida," Ikuto said to me. I nodded in return and silence took over, as we just stared at each other. "Hey, I've got an idea! Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Yoru?"_

"_Yep, I do." O-kay, what the hell are they both thinking? "Why don't you bring your girl to breakfast at the koi restaurant?" A blush went to my face._

"_I-I, well, __**-cough- **__Why not?" They both grinned at me, that's when Jake appeared._

"_Well, I think you're gonna have to change your clothes a bit." Uh-oh, what are these guys planning?_

I ran a hand through my hair. I know I like Mai- THE Mai, who has hated me ever since she saw me. I can remember though, in my last school, every girl wanted me. But she was different. Maybe that was it. But even so… -sigh-…

Oh, there's Mai- WHAT THE HELL HAVE THEY DONE TO HER?

[Mai's POV]

I grumble seeing Tenchi's face reaction of my 'wonderful' dress. Well, it's not every day you see me in a FREAKING FRILLY DRESS! I look like such a freak show! It's hard enough to limp but it's EVEN harder in high heels. "Come on, Fuchida."

I sat, with Tenchi's help, and began sipping the soup. The hair accessory on my green locks are itchy I wanna tear them out. No, no, it's better if I tear the threesome's throat apart…

"H-have you noticed anything weird?" Tenchi stuttered. I shook my head, not lifting my eyes from the soup I'm sipping. "D-do you think t-they're trying t-to m-match us up?" I almost choked on my soup! But then again, it's true, I think they WERE making somethin' funny. I swear, I will skin them alive.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I'm sorry but I have to stop here, I have a fever that's, like, really bad and a sore throat so please forgive me!


	23. Only 2 left

Everyone…Let me make this perfectly clear… There are NO MORE spots left. Orange mermaid goes to 9Emi9 and Deep Blue Mermaid goes to my friend, Emily. NO MORE APPLICANTS, PLEASE. I'm Very Sorry. Now, here's the next chapter! It'll be a BIT fast. No more Menchi for awhile, Gomene! This has a BIT of Jaki in it!

_**Chapter 23-Only 2 left**_

"How do you think they're doing?" Yuki said while tying her hair into ponytails.

"I think they'll be doing fine, honestly. Let Nature work they're way," Jake said giving her a squeeze as Yuki gave a small cheeky smile in return. "But knowing Mai, she'd punch Tenchi to oblivion." A laugh came from the whole group. A gust of wind silenced the group.

"Well, it's certainly colder today," Yumi said as she handed a green scarf to Hina. She then placed her own blue scarf around her neck. Ikuto frowned. "What?"

"Won't you share?" The girls gushed on her.

"G-Get your own! I'm n-not your maid or anything!" She huffed and crossed her arms. Silence filled once again. "I wonder how Miku is doing? It's 12:00 and she's STILL sleeping." Her face softened.

"I bet she'll be find Yumi, now didn't you want to go around the landscape?" Hina reminded.

"Oh, yeah." They all packed water and food and went out, borrowing three bikes. Yumi and Ikuto were the first to reach their destination.

-Skips part about picnic lunch-

"I'll take this as our cue to split up into pairs!" Yoru and Hina dashed off. Jake led Yuki to a cliff and Yumi and Ikuto were left to fix the leftovers and chat.

-Yuki and Jake. Yuki's POV-

I skipped happily off to the cliff with Jake. I feel like the happiest gal in the world when I'm with him. What did they say they call this? Love? I'm a bit sad for Miku though.

"Hey, Jake?" I suddenly squeaked. Please tell me I won't say anything stupid- "Do you still like Miku?" Yay, 100 points for my stupidity and involuntary speaking! He gave me a smile, which seemed genuine.

"Not anymore, because I like, I mean l-love someone else. Couldn't believe she melted my heart," he said. I looked at the ocean, my suppose-to-be home. I've never thought of me becoming a mermaid princess. Coco-nee-sama told me I could never ever tell the person I love I am a mermaid… or else I turn to bubbles. My own sniffle caught me back to reality.

"R-Really? Who?" He now cupped my face.

"It's-" His phone rang. Damn it. "Wait for me for a second?" I nodded. Such an emotional scene and it HAD to be cut off by a stupid phone call. Suddenly, A hand holding a handkerchief went to my mouth and nose. The scent…. Made me sleepy…. I let out a muffled scream before the darkness completely got to me. "Yuki!"

-Jake's POV, when he took the stupid phone call.-

"Moshi Mo-"

"JAKE! YUMI IS MISSING!" It was Ikuto.

"WHAT? What happened?" I panicked suddenly as I paced back and forth.

"I DON'T KNOW! I CONTACTED YORU, HE SAID HINA WAS MISSING!"

"What about Mai? Miku?" I didn't care if I sounded informal.

"I DON'T KNOW! I'M JUST ABOUT TO CONTACT FUCHIDA, DO ME A SOLID AND CALL SEBAS-" A muffled scream. High pitch. My mind was racing as I cut the line, only to see a gray-haired girl, cold white eyes with a tube top and white pants on. She was holding a hanky on Yuki's mouth.

"Yuki!" Too late, the girl yanked her and threw her off the cliff, onto the water with her. I saw a dark yellow and bright yellow under the cliff. Until I only saw water. I stomped my foot as I dialed a coastguard.

-Miku's POV-

I opened my groggy eyes to see Sebastian pacing back and forth, yelling on the phone.

"HOW THE HELL COULD THEY BE GONE SO QUICKLY?" A muffled voice. "I DON'T CARE, FIND THEM. FIND THEM JAKE." A muffled response as he let out a sigh. "Yeah, I'll inform Miku as soon as she's awake." A single click and he turn to me, I sat up.

"Inform me about what?" He let out a long sigh and locked eyes with me.

"Miku…" he says in a softened voice before approaching me and kneeling beside me. OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, IS HE GONNA PROPOSE OR SOMETHING? "Yumi, Hina and Yuki are missing." My face fell. No…NO! This cannot be happening! This has to be some sort of joke! I look at his face, seeing if he is trying to hold laughter. But he isn't. I see pure seriousness. The impact hit me hard as I broke down to silent tears. He ran a hand down my back. "There, there Miku, it's gonna be-"

"NO. It's not gonna be alright. Get away from me, they're in pure danger."

"Danger?" I nodded carefully.

"Just please contact Lucia-nee-sama about this." He nodded. I dressed up quickly and ran down the stairs. I bumped into someone. MAI! I hugged her.

"Ow, get off me! Geez, get off me Miku!" I got off her. Then she whispered, "Do you think Prince Hikai got them?" I shrugged shoulders. We immediately searched everywhere, contacted every person they knew, but no one. No one knew.

"Ugh, this is frustrating!" I shrieked as they walked on the sand, I closed my eyes and threw my arms over then behind my head. Once again, I bumped into another person.

"Watch it!"

"I'm sorry I'm just-" Then the person came to view. "A-Arika? Arika is your name right?"

"What are you doing here?" Mai asked. Arika looked startled and sweat covered her forehead.

"I-just-um-well- wanted to visit MY Sebby!" she sputtered in a cheery tone. "You know, that's what GIRLFRIENDS do." She gave small fake smile and turned. "I heard you lost your friends. Pity." She flipped her hair. "I'd give up if I were you and also another thing." She turned to me and pushed me to the ground. "Don't flirt with MY SEBBY," she growled. That's when I snapped. I tackled her to the ground, pulling her hair out. Landing a few slaps on her face as she clawed my face with those long polished nails. Mai separated us both after a few seconds.

"Well, you know what? F*ck you. F*ck you and your stupid love life," I hissed. "Diss me again, and slaps won't be the only thing you'll be getting you sh*tty slut."

She got up, pretended to cry and crawled away. Mai broke the intense silence. "Surprising you finally got some backbone."

"That? That was nothing," I said, now in my cheerful tone. We walked back to the hotel when Suddenly..

There was a raging wind, earthquake and the waves looked like they were out of control. "M-Mai!" I screamed as I held her hand. I looked up to the near ocean waves. I see 5 bubbles. "MAI! THEY'RE IN THE BUBBLES!" I can see Yumi in one of them, Hina in the other and Yuki is in the other as well. But how surprising. There are two other girls. I cannot see they're features clearly. My bag is now having a deep blue glow and an orange glow. No doubt, the other two are the located mini deep blue pearl princess and mini orange pearl princess.

But that is not all.

I now see, not one, but seven of the dark sides. They're already assembled, Akira in the middle. "Why look? Only two of the mini pearl princesses are left." They all let out a cackle.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Liked it? You better! Joking, joking XD

Well, that's certainly all. GUYS, I NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR DARK SIDES ALREADY. TELL ME IN PRIVATE MESSAGE. PLEASE. I need details, people!

Okay… I think that is all, please review, and again, I am sorry! :/


	24. I'm not alone

This is gonna be crappy. Sort of. EVERYONE DID NOT POST THEIR DARK SIDES. SERIOUSLY PEOPLE?! –sigh- Please post them soon. Until then, here's a chapter!

_**Chapter 24- I'm not alone**_

"Konichiwa Mai! Hajimemashite?" A girl greeted with a striking pose. She blinked her green eyes cutely and looked at her. Fake disgust shown on her face. "That pink frilly dress does NOT suit you AT ALL." She stuck out her tongue.

"Oi, Yochina, no fooling around, dammit," Another girl hissed. She flipped her dark yellow hair and put her hands on her hips. "Arika, I thought you said that ALL of us will be here? F*ck you, Lea and the others didn't come. What's you're shitty excuse?" Miku knew definitely that was the dark side of Yuki. Completely opposite.

"Well, how should I know with those motherf*cking mermaids. For all I know, Prince Hikai could've swooned them or something so shut up that fucking mouth of yours before I fucking do it," she snapped. Because of their bickering they haven't noticed Mai and Miku transform.

"You could pay attention, you know?" Miku said with a serious face, giving a death glare. She pointed her mike at them. "Give us back our friends you bitches!"

"As soon as we extract all of the pearls light energy. They are ALL yours," Kuri sneered. Mai was taken aback.

"If a pearl's light energy is extracted…" she whispered. "The mermaid princess dies." Her last statement hanged over the are until it got intense to the fact no one talk nor sang for a minute. Kuri broke the silence.

"Well, let's just finish this already." She raised her mike to her lips and began the first note.

**Oh oh oh oh oh**

**So, shall we start?"**

**Once upon a time in another place**

**An evil kingdom who no one dared to face**

**And the ruler was a girl so mean**

**A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!**

[Miku's POV]

The impact of there voices take me on. I scream my head off, cover my ears, do anything to make it less painful. I am now breathing heavily, on my knees, not knowing what I do. I open my eyes and see they were done. Arika is holding a knife. And is heading towards Mai.

"NO!" Just before Arika struck the knife at Mai, I took the blow…

My vision is getting hazier than before and I feel as If I'm losing conciousness.

"Quick, let's get out of her, and Yochina take that purple princess with you!"

"Understood, Arika!"

"It's Arika-sama!"

"Hai, Arika-sama! What shall we do about Miku-san?"

"Leave her, we'll come back for her soon enough." Foot steps and a blinding light, I know they're gone. I detransformed out of my idol form.

"God, MIKU? IS THAT YOU?" I felt familiar hands hold my hands. I coughed. "We need to take you to a hospital! Ikuto! Ikuto! Ikuto, get the others, hurry, Miku's all bloody! HURRY UP, DAMN IT!" I faded into darkness, The last thing I saw was Sebastian, twirling my hair.

"It's gonna be okay. Don't worry, you'll be okay soon. Just hold on. Hold on."

-Time skip, at the nearby hospital-

I slowly woke up and saw myself in a bed. My hands wander to my stomach, it hurt but not like a while ago.

"Um, Miku?" Not until the wind blew and I felt a chill. I WAS FREAKING NAKED. I hid under the blankets.

"Oh God, did you see something?" I shrieked.

"No. By the way, here are your clothes." I snatched it from Sebastian's hands. The events that happened earlier began playing in my mind. I'm all alone. I don't know what to do, to save them anymore. A tear went down. Soon, I was sobbing. Sebastian left to get some lunch for me.

"Oi! No crying for the future mermaid princess!" I suddenly stopped crying. I looked up. Lucia-senpai and the others are here. I had a small sad smile. A glint of hope was infront of me. Rina-senpai took my hands.

"You're not alone. We'll save them… together." All of them had a determined face intact. "Now quick, give us details, before your **boyfriend** comes back."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said and they laughed. I laughed too, and I began to fill them in.

[Sebastian's POV]

Maybe I was hallucinating awhile ago. When I took a walk on the beach, I saw these girls and some of them were in bubbles and then there was light, stabbing and then when I rubbed my eyes for half a minute all I saw was Miku, bloody. I have no idea whether I was witnessing that full on or I was day dreaming. But it seemed so real…

I will confront Miku later on.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

THERE'S YOUR CHAPTER, YA'LL! I really need the forms soon, please -.- I need to plan something. So yeah. Even though I'm drenched in depression, sorry if it's crappy. Till next time guys! Review!


	25. Miku's Thoughts

Alright everyone, since I now have gotten all of the dark forms, let's celebrate with a chapter! Belated Happy B-day to Miku and Hina! Even though this was like weeks before ;D Chapter semi-dedicated to both of you~! Oh, and since it was Nene's b-day (?) Dedicated to you too. ;P

_**Chapter 25- Miku's thoughts**_

[Sebby's POV]

I opened the door to our hotel room, only to see the 4 boys, obviously sleepless, all holding their phones, probably wondering if their will be any probably any report for their 'girlfriend's' disappearance. I feel so bad, I'm the only one unaffected. They didn't really deserve this. Plus, only a week left before the upcoming talent show.

"Any report?" A group sigh answered my question. "Ikuto, can I talk to you?"

"Huh?" My buddy asked yet stumbled to my direction and let out a yawn. "What is it?"

"Well, it's pretty hard to ask…" I said looking away.

"Spit it out," he said in a demanding tone.

"H-have you seen any…" This is gonna be so awkward.

"Any what?"

"A-any m-mermaids?" I whisper-shouted. At this, Ikuto crosses his arms.

"What the hell did this come from Seb?" he croaked out. I leaned on the wall, remembering the scene yesterday when I found Miku. Then there was a dream about… "Our first date."

"WHAT FIRST DATE, HELL, WE NEVER DATED, DO YOU THINK I'M GAY OR SOMETHING?!" Ikuto shouted. This drew Fuchida's, Evans' and my bro's attention. Crap.

"Calm down, Shirai," I said, my eyebrow twitching.

-Meanwhile~-

"So… you DON'T know where YUMI PUT THE STREAK TRACKER?!" Hanon shrieked.

"Cut the girl some slack, Hanon!" Karen said in defense of Miku. Hanon put her hand on her forehead and whisper-shouted numbers. Rina and Noel going around the hotel for clues, but no news so far…

"I'm going for a walk," Miku said, her eyes hiding behind her bangs as she runs away. Lucia tries to go after her but is stop by Coco.

[Miku's POV]

I just needed some time alone. I was now on the sand, inches away from the water. I look in each direction, making sure no one was around. I threw myself in the coldness, a faint pink glow emitting from me as my legs merge into a tail. I thought I heard a gasp, but I hardly care.

"I'll save them soon," I told myself, blinking tears back. I can't believe I couldn't save them, even if I wanted to. I feel so, so useless!

"Well looks who's here?" I twitched, at that good-for-nothing voice.

"Akira… Mini Pink Pearl Voice!" I transformed, but I felt weak.

"Go ahead! Sing all you want, your friends won't come back!" she smirked knowingly. I blink back tears angrily. "If you're happy and you know it clap your hands," she sang mockingly and clapped her hands, as soon as her hands clapped together, a dark wave engulfed me and took me high in the sky.

"Ungh!" I struggled, feeling my energy drained even more.

"That's it, let me drain your energy!" My hand now rested on my heart. Then a blinding light came from the shore, with a faint scream. My vision becomes blurry.

(Time Skip)

I open my eyed to see my head on someone's lap. I look up to his face.

"Sebastian…" I murmured.

"Miku."

"What? Yes I'm Miku."

"Miku…You're really a mermaid?" I panicked. How did he, how did he?! I look down to see I don't have my legs, but my tail. I'm screwed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

REVIEW AWAY. I'm so sorry, seriously. But please read the review of Laura/Miku/Mermaid-Luchia. That is all.


	26. I can't take this anymore!

Sorry if I'm killing you guys with this! Hectic life, you know how it is. Continuing with the story guys, enjoy! And if you haven't noticed, yes, MERMAID-HANON is now 13-PRINCESS MIKAY. Don't ask why that's my new pen name.

_**Chapter 26- I can't take this anymore!**_

"Err- um- this isn't what it look likes!" I say stumbling over my words, uncovering my identity even more. Ugh, why the hell? Of all the freaking days. I can see Sebastian having a perplexed look while staring at me quizzically. "Err- uh…"

"Tell me." The grip on my wrist tightened. My cheeks were wet, and I'm not sure if it's because I came from the water or because I suddenly cried without noticing. "Tell me," he repeated.

Suddenly, a small thought came on to me.

"You know, I have always watched you, I have always watched you. And everytime I do, I'd look to tell you one last time." I sang, "I can't take this anymore, come on hear me out! Find me, save me, stride and take me away…" I look into his eyes, tracing his cheek, "I can't take this anymore…" My own made-up song. It wasn't that long but oh well.

"M-Miku…" he reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I'm sorry," I quickly dragged me and my stupid tail to the sea. As soon as I was there, I scanned my body. Nope, ain't sea foam. Yet.

"Miku!" a voice called. No, that can't be Sebastian's, it's too feminine. "Oi, Miku!"

"Miku!" another voice called as well. That's when it finally hit me…

"YUMI, HINA?!" I focused on the waters around me and I saw a transparent ghostly version of them as if they were an illusion. I was filled so much happiness, I swam to hug them.

"Um, Miku, you do realize you can't hug us, right?" Yumi said, laughing a bit then suddenly winced.

"You alright?" I asked worried.

"Yeah, I just think SOMEONE is shaking me awake. I swear, I will slap Yuki if she's the one waking me up."

"Anyways, what's the rescue plan this time?" Hina inquired.

"Ahahahaha," I sweatdropped. They both sighed in unison.

"We aren't in the same Island that prince Hikai trapped us before. APPARENTLY, like Gaito's castle, this stupid island moves as well," My blue-haired friend muttered.

"We contacted with Aqua Regina-sama and-" I cut Hina off.

"So wait a minute, how did you guys do all of this? And you CONTACTED Aqua Regina-sama?"

"Well, technically, we learned it during training and apparently, the orange princess 'Naina' has a special way to contact Aqua Regina-sama," Hina explained briefly. "And as I was saying, Aqua Regina will send out a guide- I think it's a penguin like Hippo." She pauses to giggle. "The guide will… well, guide you to the island we're trap in and-" suddenly she's fading. And so is Yumi.

"Yumi, Hina!" I cry to reach out to them. I barely had 10 minutes with them. Hina was the first one to fade.

"Sorry Miku! Luck with Seb, find us soon! And tell Ikuto I-"she vanished. I quickly swam to a deserted inlet, change back to my human form and informed Lucia-nee-san and the others.

"Ee?! So that's where they are! I hope that we can find them soon," Hanon-nee-san said. I play with my thumbs as they discuss the situation.

"I'll be taking another walk," I say.

"I'll come with you," Lucia-nee-san said. And for once, I was happy to have someone else's company since my fellow apprentices weren't here. "So, how's it going with that guy your going out?" I grit my teeth, seeing she's referring to Sebastian.

"We're not technically going out, well we are suppose to but…" My breath hitched and I just sighed out, "It's complicated."

"I used to go through the same thing Miku," She said.

"I know, watched it," I replied while pacing.

"Well, did you know how I got through it?"

"Not really."

"You just have to smile, show them you aren't problematic, and the solution itself will come to you. He isn't actually gonna permanently forget." Nee-san has a good point.

"But it's hard!" you uttered.

"You didn't see me whine much?" Suddenly, she went into thought. "Don't answer that." I laughed lightly at her joke. "I really think you'll make a wonderful pink pearl princess."

"Yeah, some pink princess I am. I can't even save my own friends, defend myself over Akira and now my future boyfriend is with a different girl and doesn't remember me," I said in frustration.

"Now, now, that's not YOUR fault. 'Cause first of all, the 'dark sides' are the one who captured them. You'll be saving them. The defending part, you're still young, you have a LOT more to learn, I swear. On the future boyfriend thing-y… well, let's just see." She gives me here usual sincere and thoughtful smile.

[Meanwhile, with Yumi and the guys… Yumi's POV]

"Damn, my head hurts!" I cry.

"What'd you expect anyways?" Mai said, as cold as ever.

"I think we should get out of here quickly," Yuki said. I facepalmed. Ash, the 'future indigo mermaid princess', beat me to reprimand.

"You think it's actually easy? Face it, we will be staying in this dungeon," Ash said. Suddenly, Naina seems bothered. Ash notices this first. "Naina?"

"It feels like we stop moving." We all get in a moment of silence. She's right. But now, the question is-

"Why are they stopping the island?" Hina asks the questions on our mind allowed.

"Guys, don't interrupt me, Okay?" I closed my eyes and forced myself to sleep concentrated my energy left to see Ikuto. I was then transported, still in my ghostly human form. I see Ikuto, he was sitting on a rock by the ocean. Obviously- at least to me- he has been deprived of me. I talked to him, but my voice is so quiet I'm not sure if he catches it.

"Ikuto, how are you? It feels like it's been years even though it's only been like 2 days." I let my ghostly hand touch him, even though it can't really. "How much I would love to touch you, see you, be with you…" The sobbing noises coming from me, my voice is hard. "If I don't come back, I hope you'll move on… I still can't actually bear the thought of…" A tear slides down me as I cupped his face, but he's looking straight past me, right at the ocean. "I-I love you." I feel like I want to scowl as I started to fade, but it would ruin the moment, and I shout one last thing. "FIND ME!" he looks startled. Did he hear me?

[Meanwhile, with Hina]

As I saw Yumi do the same spell, I do too. I know where she's going. I know where I will be going as well. There's only a little energy left, and I estimate 6 minutes till my times up. I see Yoru, his head buried in his hands. The hands I oh-so-love to hold. Under further inspection, I see he slashed himself.

I never expected him to miss me so much.

"Yoru, Yoru." My tone is quite worried. "Why slash yourself? Do you miss me that much?" I hugged him, yet it's as if my hands slip, pass through more like it. "I really miss you, but puh-lease, you don't have to hurt yourself!" I cried, sobbing. "If only I wasn't so careless to let Lily trap me. I felt SO stupid." I bet I now looked like a nervous wreck. "If I was given any opportunity to repeat the same thing, if only I did let myself be captured, I'd still be in your arms, wouldn't I? Wouldn't I?," I ask my voice muffled. "I love you so so much, I miss you, and you have to know that, even though your annoying as hell, you'll always be mine, Yoru Evans."

I left him then and there, as I vanished back to the island, to see my cheeks wet. Yumi's sobbing as well to Yuki. Suddenly Mai piped up, "Did you guys see Tenchi?" I shake my head then that's when it hits me.

"Why are you asking that, Mai? Don't tell me you…"

"Oh, please, Hina. I just wanted to make sure that troublesome brat is alright, that's it!" she spat. I was scared of Mai, so I just nodded. I hugged myself, then suddenly Ash came over and gave me a thumbs up.

"It'll be okay, Chill."

[With Lucia and Miku]

"Do you see that?" Miku said her voice seemed with little joy. Lucia peeks up and yawns from the beach nap. They see a penguin. A gold one.

"What's a penguin doing here?" Lucia said drowsily but Miku runs for it.

"I'm guessing you're the one who Aqua Regina-sama sent?" Miku says her hand sticking out.

"Yes, I am. I'm Annika," it answers. There was a poof of smoke before it went away and Annika now stands in her human form. She has golden locks which are braided in who knows how many strands. She doesn't have a sailor uniform like Hippo's, but her dress is of a French maid's dress. She blinked her gray purplish eyes. The freckles on her cheeks makes her looks cute, and when she smiled at Miku and bows, she has dimples. The deepest thought of Miku was said aloud.

"It's time to save my friends."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Good? Bad? Not enough suspense? Too cheesy? Too corny? Not enough Seku/Jaki/Menchi? Don't worry, there'll be more on the next one! And just so you know, I blushed making the Yumito moment, thank you very much! Review please! :D


	27. Ikuto and Yoru's Emo mode

Hi ya'll! I thought I'd give a little filler chapter~ This is the Ikuto and Yoru's point of view whenever Yumi and Hina visited them. Read on, enjoy, don't forget to review guys :D

_**Chapter 27- Ikuto and Yoru's Emo mode**_

[Ikuto's POV first]

I want to die.

I swear it, if another girl throws herself on me and tells me to 'forget Yumi' in their so-called persuasive voices, I will punch the shit out of them. Suddenly my phone rings. I hastily take it in my hands. "HELLO?"

"Chill cuz, it's Nagisa." I gave a groan in reply, and my face fell as I leaned into the wall for support.

"What?" I asked. "If this isn't about Yumi, I couldn't care less."

"Woah, someone's getting really cold. Man, colder than that Kaiou girl." A scowl began to work on my face and voice. I was not in the mood to joke around. "Colder than a bucket of ice cu—"

"Shut the fuck up and get straight to the point." My own soul was talking.

"Well, we got a SMALL lead," he said, pressing on the word small. I feel like for the first time in years, my heart thumped. I was about to ask but then answered. "Um, you know when she was kidnapped right? We found a piece of her clothes. Wet." I feel like I couldn't know how to talk anymore. I just put down the phone. I want to get away from this.

I sat at the nearby rocks which where close to the ocean. I stared at it. I remember how Yumi was 'afraid' of water. How could it be wet then? I don't even know how to answer my questions.

"Why?" I say with a tight frown. "WHY?" I ask louder. A man should never cry. My times go back with Yumi. The first day I met her, when I heard her sing in the music room, from the very first time we were singing for the music project. I clenched my hand as my nails dug into my palm.

From then, I don't know how or when I fell inlove with her. I wanted so much to cry. I want to see her so bad, to feel her, hear her, tell her I really love her! I want to commit suicide, I want to die, because it feels like my fault that I didn't save her from being kidnapped and—"FIND ME!" That voice…

"YUMI?!" I call out frantically, I rush, my knees reach the water till I stop. "YUMI?!" I call out again. It- It has to be her! Her sweet honeyish faint voice. It was there for a moment. I swear I heard it. "YUMI?!" I finally cried out.

"Excuse me sir." A girl with dull blackishly blue hair said. She had a dull blue streak, I almost thought it was her, till I saw those eyes. She had a fan over her lips. I panted before I give her a look which was cold and also questioning. But suddenly, I feel my body react on it's own, and I felt like I was to sleep. I moaned but It was to late as I feel myself soften.

[Kuri's POV]

I finally got him in the spell. I cackled and began to strut towards him. His eyes were like black pits

"What is it with this pathetic human? Although he seem rather cute…" I traced a finger around his chest and snapped my fingers.

"Yes, Kuri, love of my life?" I smirked. Awhile ago this human was gloathing for the loss of my so-called other side and now? Mwahahaha, I hope Yumi will enjoy the 'surprise'…

[Yoru's POV]

"UGH!" I screamed as I slashed myself again. "WHY, HINA, WHY? DID DESTINY HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL?!" Slash. "I WANT TO DIE. I'D RATHER DIE THAN LIVE WITHOUT YOU." Slash. "FUCK." Slash. "MY." Slash. "LIFE!" Slash. I groaned and finally just stumbled to a seat. Tears brimmed in my eyes, and for once, I let them fall. But I hide them under my hands. I feel like no matter how many angels will come 'round, no one will compare. She's mine. But she's gone.

Her sweet smile is gone. Her demanding voice is gone. Her unique personality is gone. Nothing's left.

I never knew the day would come when I would have miss our arguments.

"Please…" my voice is raspy. But I couldn't care. I don't care. "Come back to me." I stay silent. And I feel like an angel passed by. Or maybe it did.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Need to stop there. Okay, I know Ikuto's is longer, give me a break, I love Ikuto! XD 3

Review anyways, love cha no homo :P 3


	28. Hina can't die!

Heyo! Sembreak here, and time to update, I guess (since I was force by a certain Laura Rose…) Read on guys, and I hope you enjoy it! This chappie CLEARLY has a bit of dirty here.

_**Chapter 28- Hina can't die!**_

[Miku's POV]

I swear to whoever Kami is listening, I will partially regret this if this 'plan' of Hanon-nee-sama doesn't work. I sigh as I look in the mirror right now. How did I get into this again?

_Flashback:_

"_So here's the plan guys: Miku, you'll seduce that Hikai guy. Noelle, Karen and Coco, you'll be incharge of the so-called dark sides. Me, Lucia and Rina as well as Seira will try to locate the girls with HippoCampus," Hanon-nee-sama said while pacing. We were already at the shore. My palms sweated more and I think I just froze all over._

"_But, Hanon, Miku's—" Lucia-nee-sama protested but Hanon-nee-sama cutted in._

"_Miku's gonna be followed by Anniko."_

"_Annika," Karen-nee-sama corrected. "Well, what are we waiting for, I bet Mai's getting impatient!" Karen-nee-sama's saying had a little joke which brings the smallest of smiles on my face. The others dove in already, but my eyes stay clearly planted on Sebastian, who looked like he was running towards us. I didn't feel like crying, mixed emotions were too… um, mixed, I guess._

"_I'm sorry." The 2 words I mouth to him before I dove in. Annika was by my side, in penguin form, wearing that French maid dress. I played with my hair while on the way. About half an hour passed, and my tail ached. That's when I finally saw it._

_The island WAS truly moving. Hanon pushed some mermaid clothes into my arms and kissed me on the forehead. "Good Luck, keep safe." She seemed sad but then she suddenly blew it away and added, "And by keep safe, I mean don't let Hikai get your V-plates in the seduction mission." She laughed a nervous laugh and quickly detached herself from me. I went on the island, transforming into a human. I fumbled with the clothes and wore them._

_A silky transparent garment under it, then a gold and pink mermaid dress, which I thought was pretty Ironic. It showed out my back, my arms and it was hugging my hips. It felt hard to move at first, and I trip a few times, but I sorta got the hang of it. I was barefoot, technically. I adjusted my hair so it fell to the side. As soon as I was down, I yelled out like a fangirl, "Hikai-kunnnnnn!"_

_The name made it feel like it left a bad taste in my mouth, and soon, I found myself in his chamber, with chains wrapped on my arms and where being pulled by two shadows. "What are you doing here, ugly? Pretty faces only!" Akira._

"_That means, I belong here, well, hello! Even without make-up, I'm still way more gorgeous than you girls, so shut up!" I threw back, acting feisty, but I AM insecure, really._

"_Please, when you put make-up, you look like a clown!" This voice, I don't recognize at all. But I could see her, and saw dark green. Definitely Hina's dark side. That's when the prince came in. He looked surprised at first. As much as I wanted to growl at him, I batted my eyelashes at him. _

"_What is a lovely princess doing in her enemy's palace?" he says with a grin. I felt disgusted with him, but no choice._

"_My Lord, I'm here to surrender. My fellow apprentices are here, and I find no more hope in the land," I say, trying to convince him. He snaps and the chains loosen._

"_Doesn't the other prince satisfy you?" I'm getting tired of the formality._

"_He can…" I'm going to regret this. "…just die in a hole and sit in it, he's way too dense for me I'd rather have someone more powerful." I sashay to him slowly. I WANT TO DIE SO MUCH RIGHT NOW. "Someone stronger…" My hands tangled themselves in his brown locks and I lazily lock eyes with him. They seem less colder right. A drip of sweat slides down his forehead. "Oh, Hikai, is it getting to hot?"_

"_Yeah, 'cuz you're here." He pinches a part of my cheek and I try to form of what sounds like a pleasured moan than a pained wince. "If you truly do wish to surrender…" he squeezes a butt cheek and I squeal. I WANT TO SCREAM ON THE TOP OF MY LUNGS! HELLO?! I'M ONLY 13, I AIN'T READY FOR THIS! "…prove it tonight." He releases me but I tug on his arm. I give him a wink and he flashes me a… hungry smile. Okay, eew. I am transported to a room, all-white. Only then do I scream so loud, I had to cover my own ears. I take out an ear piece and hear Hanon-nee-sama._

"_Amazing work?" She doesn't say it as a statement; It came out as a question._

"_AMAZING?! I THINK I REALLY WILL LOSE MY V-PLATES IN THIS," I whisper-shouted. I can hear Lucia-nee-sama's voice._

"_See?! I told you she wouldn't like it! Are you okay sweetie?"_

"_By Okay, you mean molested in the ass, then yeah, I'm okay!" I am really pissed. Hanon-nee-sama is back._

"_You'll have to go on girl, I doubt that he suspected you! Noelle and the others are doing stage two of the plan, and I really hope they succeed. And—" I heard Rina-nee-sama cursing._

"_Hanon! F-ckin' sh-t! RUN!" The transmission ended. I paced back and forth, pounded on the door and eventually slept._

So now, here I am, waiting for anymore transmissions. I slumped on the wall. Only God knows what'll happen nex—

. . .

T-That scream, it's familiar! "YUMI!" I pounded on the door. "YUMI! YUMI!" I desperately pounded harder. "YUMI! HINA! MAI!" I pounded more. "YUKI! ANYONE?! ANYONE!" Suddenly the door open to see Hikai. "Hikai! Why did Yumi scream?!" He only took me in his arms and we transported into his room. The tears blurred my vision, but one thing was clear: Rose petals were on his bed. And I could also smell candles. Sh-t.

[Hina's POV]

I got out of the bathroom and went to the single corridor which's the way to the prison cell. Eh?I saw Rina-nee-sama and Hanon-nee-sama and Lucia-nee-sama and Seira-san. What are they doing here? And guess who were on their heels? Lily. Holding a fairly large sword. About to strike little Seira-san. Something in me snapped.

"Duck!" She does and it misses her. She stops to look at me. "Run! Tell the others to run and hide!" She nods a bit scared and her orange hair which was swinging from side to side, running to the others, assures me she will be okay. I haul myself on my dark side's form. "Don't hurt her, you imbecile!" I punched her cheek and it looks a bit swollen. I extract my fist and plant it which hits the ground, due to her dodging. It hurts. She changes our position and now she's on top.

"That was the last straw sister!" She says. It happened to fast, and before I knew it, my hands was on my bloody stomach, and the world was spinning. Fast. I coughed out blood. I don't know, but I somehow looked into the scared eyes of Yumi, and her mouth was left open. Yuki was crying. Mai was motionless but her lower lip was having a hard time staying still. Naina was trying to calm down a hysterical Ash. Mai made her way to me and closed my eyes.

[Yumi's POV]

"I REFUSE TO LET HER DIE!" I scream at Mai. I ripped out some fabric from the sleeve of my shirt and try to clean out the wound, the sight of blood terrifying me. "You can't die, you just can't!" A part of me told me it was inevitable, but another part just won't give up. I channeled my pearl's light onto my hands which had an eery blue glow. According to Hanon-nee-sama, it should be green to make it healing energy. I concentrated so hard I think a vein popped and soon, the blue turned to green. This is my first time doing this, which must explain why it's making me as exhausted as if I ran a thousand miles.

"Will she be okay?" Yuki asks me, her hands trembling.

"Fat chance, I used sea urchin poison," Lily says with a sneer. She goes off. How couldn't she feel guilty?! This is murder, for crying out-loud! But I can't let what she says waver me. Kuri suddenly comes in.

"Oh Yumi~" she says in a singsong voice as if someone DIDN'T just die.

"What?" I say.

"Oh that's so mean! After I went through the trouble of getting you a 'surprise!'" I did NOT like how she said surprise. "Come in-" she stopped before giving me this really evil glance. "-Ikuto." The healing energy quickly dispersed.

"I-I-I…" he comes in wearing what he wore when I saw him. I quickly run to him with tears in my eyes. "IKUTO!" I hug him so hard. But something came wrong. He should've screamed my name first. And he would've had a sigh of relief by now. And plus, he isn't hugging me back. Suddenly I went away from him. Mai gives me –or more like us- a questioning look. "That isn't Ikuto."

"Oh it IS him, sweety pie, in the flesh," Kuri says.

"Th-that can't be him! He's never emotionless!" Well, save for the thing without me. "Ikuto?" His eyes are like black holes, so much unlike the brown eyes I lose myself in every time I stare at them. I look away. "Get out, go away from me, never come back, never!" I say to Kuri. I see Ikuto flinch out of the corner of my eyes. The more my anger flared, the more tears came out of my eyes. "You good for nothing bitch, go away!" She flips her hair.

"Suit yourself sis. Come on Iku-kun!" I winced a bit at the nickname. Ikuto doesn't look back at me and he sets an arm around Kuri. "Bye guys, me and him has a date in the bed!" Double wince. "Iku-kun, why won't you say goodbye to the girl over there?" Triple wince.

"I don't even know her love." Snap. I punch Kuri. First of all, I don't remember forming a fist. And second, I only tried to, because Mai holds one of my arms in a tight grip and my fist hits Ikuto's chest. I can imagine him smiling at me playfully, saying it doesn't hurt at all, but he has a straight face. Mai pulls me away, my back hitting her arm, and she shots Ikuto a glare. As soon as they're gone, I punched Mai's arm continuously and she never winces. Not once.

"If you think punching me will form a plan to get outta here so we can save Hina and meet the guys, you're more hysteric than Ash." I glance at Ash who is still trying to be kept calm by Naina.

"She doesn't deserve to die! Lemme at it, at that shitty Lily. That bitch, she'll pay! She'll go burn in hell, and I guarantee it as soon as she gets a knuckle sandwhich, courtesy of me! And…" Ash yells.

"Get a grip, Yumi!" Mai tells me. "Ikuto's yours, and we'll get him back, Kaiou's honor!" For once, the ice princess Mai actually said something encouraging.

"I get it!" I say wiping the tears away.

"Yumi, I can't find a pulse, anymore!" Yuki screams. Hina is on her lap, and I rush to her. I concentrate on the energy.

"I think I don't have enough energy," I say worried. "Yuki, take out Hina's necklace and put it somewhere safe."

"Got it!" Yuki says, following my orders.

I do hope that it won't be too late.

[Somewhere…]

"Well, I guess that was pretty easy," Noelle says and rubs her hand together to take of imaginary dust in a 'hard-work well-done' gesture.

"Yeah, we pretty much got 4 of them down," Coco says closing the door. She winks at the twins.

"You don't think anyone will expect that we stuffed them in a closet, right?" Karen says giggling. She hold out 3 fingers. "3 left guys, hope it'll be as easy."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

WOW! It feels so good to write something that long! Oh, and Nene, Emi, sorry there wasn't much limish here, but I swear, on the next chappie, there might be a bit more. Review! :D …And BTW, I only got the healing idea from Sakura in Naruto :MEGUSTA: Yumi will be the healer of the apprentices, like SAKURA-CHAN! Okay, I may now excuse my fangirlish side…


	29. Risk it all!

Heyo! SemBreak's ending, so here's a chapter because I ain't updating anytime soon till I see my crush for some inspiration –giggles- So, shall we get started. BTW, changed name again

_**Chapter 29- Risk it all!**_

"Oh my, now I really don't have energy! At this rate, we'll lose Hina!" I panicked. We transferred Hina and gather anything we can use as a mattress, and so far, we only got carpets and leaves. Nice. "Mai, get more material for Hina's bed. Yuki, check for a pulse. Naina, hang in there and try to calm down Ash more. Ash, just fucking calm down already." At first silence was a bit heard, even Ash quieted down. Yes, I'm never bossy. But desperate times call for desperate measures. "NOW." They scramble and follow orders.

"It's steadier than before." Good new from Yuki. But we still need to alter the poison, and there aren't any medical herbs here, just banana leaves.

"Get water for her. She's gonna have to urinate the sea urchin whatever it is out." Before she could say it's gross I added, "No complaints." She groans and goes to the room to get tap water. We only need to add some drops of iodine –is that correct? – and wait for an estimated 15 minutes, if my memory is correct. My hands are stiff, and the glow is getting weaker.

"No more leaves," Mai says. I sigh. Sooner or later, we won't be able to keep this, and we'll run out of everything. At least Naina got Ash down a bit.

"Tap's dry," Yuki says while panting. I feel like sobbing so much right now but it isn't an option.

"Damn it." _'If the your pearl energy is empty, good chance you may either be in coma or just die out already. So it's important to have at least 5 percent with you.' _Estimating my own energy, I guess I only have about 20-15 percent left. Hina. We need to save Hina, no matter what.

[With Miku and Hikai]

I, I need to break out of his grasp. But the seduction mission… I, I have to. Sebastian…I'm, I'm… I suddenly feel myself closing my eyes wherein the tears drip out. It seems Hikai notices this. He kisses the tears away, his lips as rough as tree bark, at least to me. "Why should someone like you cry?" he says. No matter how gentle he sounds, there's always a spark of evil in it. I wipe the tears away. I'm determined to stall him. I am.

"Hikai-kun, I'm crying because, how happy I am," I lie in a choking voice. I gulp, before saying, "You don't know how happy I am." He looks at me, and I feel like he's raping me with those eyes. He let's out a sound which I cannot describe at all.

"We're finally together," he mumbles. "Destiny, finally brought us together." He traces my arm in a slow motion, I feel the need to punch something. I grit my teeth. Unexpectedly, he carries me to the bed, bridal style. I let out a screech, a long one. He shrugs off his shirt, silencing me. He crawls his way to my bed. Something bad is bound to happen. I try to be motionless, but keep a calm smile and aura on the outside; I cannot let him expect me. His finger makes it's way to trace my thigh, and I'm feeling so light-headed right now.

"I, um, need to use the bathroom." I try to get off the bed, but suddenly, he snaps his fingers, and chains are attached to my wrist and my heels. I know it's no use, but my stubbornness is just to, erm, stubborn. I began kicking, pulling, thrashing, and he lets out an amused chuckle. He tells me about this chains and are made of Iron, which will be inevitable to break through.

"Let's start, shall we?" I wanted to spit in his face, but I WILL be suspected. I cannot afford to put this, and the others, in danger. "By the way, I know about the so called mission of you and your successors." What?! How? How? "It would be wise to not scream and do as I say. Seduce me." My mind is distracted, when I feel something wet on the part of my neck.

"Hi-Hikai-k-kun!" He seems to ignore, and sucks even more. Something escapes my mouth. A groan? Moan? I don't know anymore, and I'm only set on getting through this. His teeth find my unnoticeable collarbone and I let out a cry. It looks like he anticipated it as a cry of pleasure. Bastard. He seems to notice me not struggling and he lets the chain lose. "Let me go Hikai."

"In exchange for your successors."

"No, anything but them!"

"Then let me have you."

"No!" Running is hard with this dress. But I try. But he only sweeps me of my feet and grips my wrist. They may be bruised as we speak. He forces me to look at him. And when we make eye contact, I feel like I can't look away. "KYA!" I feel a sharp pain on my waist, to see something injected. I feel weakened, yet strong at the same time. What's happening?

[With Lucia and the others]

I puff and pant. I grab the thingy-majigy to contact Miku. "Sweetie, what's happening—" What? Why am I only hearing moans? "Hanon, something is wrong with Miku! Suddenly a scream emits after about minutes of silence. MIKU!

[With Karen and the others]

"Coco, hurry up, this way!" I scream. There's no telling what will happen.

"Oh come on, I'm only finding some fun!" The pink witch says. Pink water tornados are casted by her. I take a quick turn.

"Imouto, we need to hurry."

"I know nee-san!" I say to Noelle, we take a sharp turn to a misty part of the island. It seems Lucia contacted us. "We're busy, what is it?"

"You better hurry, it seem Miku is in trouble now with Hikai." I huff and puff as Coco take the radio thingy.

"You think it's easy to defeat them? The girl's got water tornados, she can't hear us with the water rustles. She ain't as dumb as the last 4 we took down." I keep running, making sure that the pink witch won't hear us.

"Go on ahead!" I say to Coco and Noelle. They give me a look which say yes. But also a quick look which tells me I'm nuts. I am met with her who I think her name is Kira or something. I raise my mike, "Come on, you sea witch, let's see what you got?!"

[With Yumi]

I'm starting to wear out. 10 percent estimated left. I don't know what I'll do right now. A memory burns into me obviously. And I close my eyes shut gently.

"_Hina, are you still awake?" I ask. It was her first night at Pearl Piari after knowing about her being the future green mermaid princess. I went down to get myself some left over vanilla and water since Miku hogged it earlier. I spotted Hina sitting at the singing at the backyard._

"_Yes… this's pretty all new to me." Her eyes gaze to the little buds of flowers as I seat beside her rocking the swing a bit._

"_You get used to it, trust me," I smile at her a bit. She gives me quizzical look. Then a soft expression as she replies._

"_I honestly don't know if I'll ever get used to being a mermaid princess. Self-sacrifice was never on my bucket list. But I want to die a worthy death, you know?" I don't know how to reply. She continues, "I never thought something like mermaid could exist. Haha, maybe I'll be happy, I can change." She releases her focus from me and looks at her hands. "I want to be adventurous and risk my life to save another's. I'd be happy then…"_

"_Hina…" I have mixed emotions, and probably admiration took over. "Let's make a pact then. A promise between just you and me!" She manages a smile and we hook are pinkies together._

"_We'll save each other, risk our lives…"_

"_Nobody gets left behind."_

"_It's a promise!"_

I never thought that promise I made may kill me so much of guilt right now. I will feel selfish for not giving the energy to her. My head feels light and I want to cry, because my eyes feel hot. I want to be selfless. I need to. "Yumi!" Arms push me back. I glance at Yuki, who gives me an odd look. "You almost lied down. You lost your, balance, are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Suddenly Hina's body jerks. It was so unnoticeable. I whisper, "Hina hang on…"

[With Miku and Hikai]

I hear a snap from Hikai's fingers. I try to fix a glare, but something else controls me and I smile at him, a flirty smile at that. "Yes, dear?" WHAT? IS THAT MY VOICE? He smirks at me.

"Aa, good, it spread. This is a chemical I developed my princess, which goes to your brain. You will listen to my voice, this dose will last for about half an hour." He crepts up to me and expose my shoulder and tuck some hair behind my ear and lean. "Which means, you and I will be having some **fun** for the next 30 minutes." His laughter trails after he whispers lowly. He moves us- or is it we move- to the bed and straddles me. I feel my own will fading and soon, controlled me will take over.

I'm. Screwed.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Am I killing you guys already? :P Sorry for the suspense, review so I can update faster! And Lily, if you're reading this, you better review as well. . . e_e


	30. Little Hope?

I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HAPPY TO USE THE NET :"D So, hi guys! As to those who don't know, I'm partially grounded, but Fridays are allowed. I have exams soon, so I won't expect me to go. This chappie is sorta short compared to the recent ones I've been giving. Still, enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review!

_**Chapter 30- Little Hope?**_

In the moving island of a little prince, there Kuri is drinking some passion fruit juice, Ikuto fanning her tanned body which is naked but covered with a towel. It barely takes it up all, so her thighs are exposed. "Ikuto, a bit windier please… I'm dying of heat."

"Yes, m'lady, would you like me to transfer your seat into something more shaded?" Ikuto asked, smiling with the crinkles on his eyes. He fans her faster than awhile ago to produce air.

"No need, for that. But please get me lotion."

"Oh sure, what else do you want!?" A flash of blue.

"Maybe you'd like some carrot sticks with that?" A sparkle of yellow. And a wide-eyed Kuri sits in anticipation of what'll happen next.

[Yumi's POV]

I close my eyes to concentrate and see Hina, behind some bars. "Hina!" I ran towards her, tears feel like glistening. I shout her name once again and she finds for the sound. I finally scream her name—"HINA!" and she finally sees me. I extend out my to her, in a gesture to say I'm here.

"Yumi!" She extends her hand as well. That's when I notice something. Our pearls are losing light. The room seems to be fading and I pick up my heels. A few buttons in my mind pushed and that's when it clicked: I'm losing pearl energy. I need to hurry. "Yumi!" She urges. I can see how alone she was. Even though it might've taken a day to get to this moment, she must've felt a week, year, score, decade… dead and alone.

"Hina, hold on!" I feel the floor dispersed like birds from a trap and my fingers touch her cold ones for only a few seconds. And I slip into darkness as I screeched, for anyone to help me. Will anyone even try?

[Yuki's POV]

"Nee-samas!" Naina said. Lucia-nee-sama and the others arrived. But as they arrived, Yumi collapsed. It was such a disaster, and I can't even do anything! I always have to be so dependent!

"Oh Kami!" Seira-nee-san says. I thought she exclaimed because of seeing Hina's wound. But it turned out—"She healed a wound? All on her own?" Hanon-nee-sama places Yumi beside Hina and traces her motionless hands.

"What a talent, apprentice." I glance at Mai for an unknown reason and find her with the pink penguin, a disgusted face formed on her.

"Err, Annika, yeah?" I ask her. She nods.

"I have urgent news, everyone." Everyone, including Ash who has calmed down, silently listen. "Miku is under a spell that Hikai cast using a needle injection, and their gonna…" She blushed. It was awkward to say it, isn't it? "I have no knowledge on the spell nor the cure." I look desperately at them.

"What can we do?!"

[Karen's POV]

Seperated from my sister and forced to take on this witch? "Water dragon, water cannon, I now command you, strike head-on!" Fuck. I do a backflip just in time and land on a tree branch. "We can do this all day honey!" She has on an evil smirk. "Air and water, show it soon, the stormy typhoon you can do!"

"Kya!" I say as I held on to the branch for dear life. And it sorta did depend on that. That's when I finally got an idea. I never do spells, not because I ain't good at them, but because I never cared to and never had an opponent that strong. "From all the evil that you've shown, be stuck in water prison!"

[Miku's POV, I know you wanted to know this]

Hikai worked pretty quick, which is absolutely the last thing I did. He got my whole dress off in a single swipe, which left me in that transparent silk. I wasn't me, so you know what my controlled self did upon the action? GIGGLED. YES, GIGGLED, JUST FUCKING GIGGLED. He is now playing with my neck, teasing it by licking. "Princess, will you moan for me?" He says before biting on my collarbone, not so gently.

The squeal I gave was a forced one. The sounds coming from my throat don't sound like me anymore as he leave hickeys around me. He takes his time and trails butterfly kisses to my ear, where he carefully takes out the accessories on my body. "You're so close to being fully naked in my 'desires'" He nibbles while mumbling out that, seductively highlighting desires.

"Oh Hikaiiiiiiiiiiii-kunnnnnnnnn," my possessed form hisses while dragging his name, muffled by his chest on my puffy lips. He gets off the bed, unbuttons his pants and shake them off. Ew, now I think I might die on the inside. His eyes are clouded with lust. Suddenly he speaks:

"You know, my cat just died." That's so far from the subject, in my case.

"And?" My arms, which I try to force not to, wrapped themselves around his necks and the fingers entangle in his shaggy hair. He pulls my breast and fondles with one of the perky nipples, and a finger suddenly taps on my groin.

"Can I play with your pussy instead?" The realization hits me of the cheesy yet dirty pick up line he just dare uttered, and I wanted to fume.

"Of course, honeybunch~" Oh shit.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! Soooo, how is it? I know, lime part is crappy, but meht. Never ending cliff hangers! Review please~!


	31. Don't give up the fight- Miracle

He-llo! I've missed writing so much, I think I might kiss the computer, Hahaha XD So, guys, enjoy this a-bit short chapter! And this is mostly about Miku! Meep.

_**Chapter 31- Do not give up the fight- Miracle**_

[Miku's POV]

I am getting a blackout, and my groin is throbbing. Honestly, all I can feel is the rough fingers traveling from my neck to my thighs, and I feel like my innocence will soon be away. "My, my princess?" That voice rang in my ears and I feel nothing hatred on it. "Are you ready?" I feel something poking my stomach. "I lo—AHH!"

"Hikai!" That is a voice I can't familiarize myself with. Nor can I familiarize myself with the arms that pickme up, which is worn by a silk robe. I can hardly see anything. And now, I don't care. This is my fate. My—"Miku!"

"Let go of me! Let go, let—" My brain promptly shuts down and the last thing I hear is running feet of someone unknown.

I wake up, my head felt like it's been hammered a million times. Damn it. I moan in pain. "You okay, Miku?" I look up, my vision blurred at first, but then the picture came in time and it was…

"Kaito-nee-kun?" He smiles reassuringly, and I notice his shirtless chest. And questions flowed out of my mouth; "Where's Yumi? Where's Hina? How did the spell break? Are Mai and Yuki safe? Where's Lucia-nee-san and the others? What happened while I was having a black out? How did you get here? And most importantly—"

"Woah, Miku, Chill!" I glared at him. Chill? Did he not look at the situation? That I was almost raped and I have no news on the whereabouts on my fellow Apprentices. "Oh, if only looks can kill…" he said. "Look, Lucia called me through my mind, that's all I know. I did Transposition, and I got to wander around and I found myself in" He chuckled before continuing, "you and Hikai's activities. I brought you over here. And if you wondered, I ripped the top of my robe while you were sleeping and put it on you." I stayed quiet and I asked him one last question.

"What'll happen now?"

"I don't know either." We stood there pondering, and I clenched my fist when a bright light shimmered infront of me, and I felt my back connect with the ground.

"Dear, child, are you confused?" It was the sea goddess. She stared down at me with soft sympathetic eyes. I only nodded at her question. She touched my pendant. And the blue ragged robe seemed to dissolve.

"What's, what is happeing?!" Actually, this is probably more normal than the being raped part. I only blink and I see a beautiful pink dress on my body, having a bit of poof into the lower part. It's just my taste- the simple silk, how loose and soft it feels on my skin. I smile only, as I twirl, and I find myself on the top of the island.

"Sing," someone yells faintly. A bright warm glow emits from me. I smile, once again, and raise my head as well as my mike to my lips. "One, two, one, two, three, four…"

"**Thy mind confused confused **

**During want comfort **

**Why does your heart hurt**

**Your world in which **

**Life is designed so complex**

**Emotions uncontrollable**

**You just implant your heart **

**You can do it ... **

**Insult and doubt **

**Troubled minds **

**Test only**

**Do not stop the fight **

**Do not give up ... and fight back! **

**Do you think you're just? **

**The dark fate **

**You're not abandon **

**Our Father who created **

**Not only could you suffer **

**And not just you weep **

**Thy pain may end **

**You can do it... **

**Not only could you suffer **

**And not just you weep **

**Thy pain may end **

**You can do it... **

**Insult and doubt **

**Troubled minds **

**Test only 'ie **

**Do not stop the fight**

**Do not give up ... and fight back**

**Do not give up ... and fight back**

…

**Insult and doubt **

**Troubled minds **

**Test only 'ie **

**Do not give up the fight!"**

My pearl flies from shell necklace and I close my eyes to whisper; "Do not give up the fight, guys." I make a heart sign with my hands and point it at my pearl.

"7 kingdoms of the oceans, mermaids everywhere, the pearls and mini-pearls, Everyone! Lend me your strength and power!"

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Omg, how was it? The song is Pagsubok by Daniel Padilla ( * squeal * ) by the way, it's a good Tagalog song. I edited it a bit since the Google Translator was being a douche, review please! Love chu all, no homo, haha~!


	32. Still in coma

Hi ya'll! Advance Merry Christmas! Since I can predict that I won't be able to update on Dec 25, here's an advance update Shall we start then? I guess so!

_**Chapter 32- Still in coma**_

"Miku." a blurried vision comes to my mind. "Miku. Wake up." My head hurts and I still have my eyes firmly shut. "Miku! Miku, wake up or else!" Now I recognize that voice! Mai's voice. Must. Wake. Up. I'm too young to die! I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the light. "Finally!"

"Mai! What happened?" You say and clamp your hands on your forehead.

"You tell me. When I woke up, I'm on the shore with everyone else." Speaking of which, where am I? I look around to see I'm in my room at Pearl Piari. Though Yumi's bed, which is next to mine, is empty. Well, except for Yuki who still seems to be sleeping. "Everyone except for Annika and Hippo are at the hospital."

"Hos-pital?" I say weakly from the splitting head ache she's getting.

"Yes. Want me to drop us off there? We can have more info on what really happened and how we got back…" she offered. And I didn't hesitate to nod. "We'll leave Yuki to Hippo and Annika."

[With Ikuto]

I woke up something feels like it's stabbing me on my arm. I can hardly remember anything. I know I was onIy at the beach near—"Ikuto-kun?" I look to up to the front, and see a bed. My vision isn't that clear but I can get a sense it's Hina.

"Hina-san? What is wrong? How did we get here?" She looks around and the look on her face seems to be of confusion. She looks to my left and lets out a broken chuckle. I look to the left…

I think my heart is gonna stop. Oh my God.

Yumi. Dear Yumi, with so many wires connected to her and a heart monitor beside her, beeping. "Yu…mi…" I say, and I compare my voice to that of a zombie. But this was no time to laugh. The girl I've been looking for, who I thought was lost and never to be found again, is just steps away from me. I try to move and get of the bed. My arm hurts, and that's when I notice it's bandage and in a cast. I ignore it at my best.

"Oh, Ikuto, you're awake? Anxious to get to Yumi, I presume?" A voice says after the door to our room creaks. Nagisa comes in.

"Oh shut up, Nagisa."

"Yeah Nagisa, you heard him." Then Kaito comes in, and eventually everyone does. Hanon-nee-chan is weeping and so is Lucia-nee-chan. Rina walks over to Hina. And soon, Hina weeps as well. What's going on? Soon, they surround me.

"What's with the weeping?" It was silent for awhile then this purplehead- Karen, was it?- whispered something to the bluenette. 'He will not take this well…'

"YUMI'S IN A COMA FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!" Hanon-nee-san bursted out. I took me almost a minute to take in what she's saying. My Yumi- I mean, Yumi. In coma. For some uncertain period of time. And I only muttered under my breath.

"This can't be true. No, how the fuck did this happen? How did I let this happen? How could I let this happen to the girl I lo—like. No, no, this has to be a fuckin' dream—"

"Nee-samas!" Miku bursted in with a following Mai.

[Now Miku's POV]

Lucia-nee-sama dragged me out. Kaito-nee-kun followed. And so did Mai.

"This'll have to be quick," Lucia-nee-sama said and look around warily. Me and Mai looked at each other and nodded.

"After you sang that song, Miku, you fainted and I caught you. It was silent then I don't know what triggered it, but an earthquake erupted. It was really strong, and I contacted Lucia. They found you- Mai- and the others, but rocks barricaded you," Kaito-nee-kun said. "We somehow got them all off you and out of the dungeon but we only lasted in the forest. There we saw Karen, and we helped her finished Akira off. We met up with Noel and Coco, and they had Ikuto-kun. Then Kaito used his Phantalessian power to transport us back," Lucia-nee-sama continued and ended.

It was a bit hard to take in but I understood. "What's happening with Yumi and Hina?" Mai asked. Lucia-nee-sama looked down.

"Hina is okay, but her pearl energy needs to recharge. As for Yumi, she's…" Kaito-nee-kun paused then continued. "She's under coma, and her heartbeat is weakening. She used to much Pearl Energy on healing Hina. She'll be okay but she'll be staying in the hospital for awhile." Silence took over and I notice Mai sniffling a bit. Well that's unusual. "Miku… You're crying."

I touched my cheek and found it damp and wet.

"I hope she'll be okay…"

[Yumi]

_"Let's make a pact then. A promise between just you and me!"_

Is… that… me?

_"__We'll save each other, risk our lives…"__ "__Nobody gets left behind."__ "__It's a promise!"_

A… promise? Where am I? Who am I? What… am I?

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Sorry if it's not that good, long or special, I've been having relationship problems for a few days and it's affecting my writing, making it crappier than it already is. Sorry, and oh! A Merry Christmas to all of you! xx


	33. Busy much

Hello, apprentice readers! School's coming back on Jan 3… so, this will probably be my last for Christmas vacation, unless I get inspiration and stop having stupid writer's blocks -.- Onto the chapter! And don't forget to review (Or face my wrath, lol, kidding ;D )

_**Chapter 33- Busy much**_

"EH?" Miku, Yuki, Hina asked exaggeratingly on a Sunday afternoon. They've just received news: The talent show has passed! "We weren't even given the chance to perform! Mou!" Yuki said. The green-haired girl just rolled her eyes on how they're taking this a bit immaturely. But she had to admit, she also felt a bit pissed of.

"So we didn't perform, so what?" Mai says.

"I heard the prize was gonna be a prize of choice. I could've asked for cash!" Miku says, when suddenly reminded: They should be searching for some part-time jobs today, since Yumi's hospital budget is a bit high. All they were waiting for were for the boys.

Only Hina could've imagined Yoru's grin from the time she spoke with him; Only Yuki could imagine Jake's relief from finding she's safe and alright; Only Mai could imagine… well, imagine… Tenchi's blush? Okay so, Mai didn't actually directly inform Tenchi but she's guessing Yoru talked with Tenchi about their being back. But Miku was still uncertain of how Sebastian would react. Heck! She didn't even know if he knew already! Maybe he wasn't even worried at all...

"Hina!" The gang turned around to find a familiar boy, all way too familiar for Hina, running towards them, opened arms who was wearing a cheeky smile. Hina dropped to the ground in a split second, seeing as Yoru lunged at her.

"Yoru! Ugh, get off me!" She says playfully as the green-haired boy all did was wrapped her arms around her and touched her face. And, uh, her hair, her hands, her arms, her stomach, her breast—I repeat, her breast. "You really are alive!" Before the brunette had a chance to rant, Yoru kisses her hard on the lips. "Man I missed you!" he says, then kisses her again.

"Ugh, get a room," Miku says, sweatdropping as Yuki just ran to Jake. It was as if they were in slow motion, running into each others arms. But I'm sure, it wasn't planned that there heads collided. They dropped on the ground, but they were laughing. Aah, the clumsiness of young love. Tenchi followed and approached Miku, coughing.

"Miku-san—is it okay to call you that?- Well, Ikuto-kun told me to inform you he won't be leaving the hospital for awhile," The blonde dude says, with a smile of someone fake yet trying to socialize. That wasn't surprising at all, to Miku. Beside Miku, the mutter of the mini purple pearl princess rings in her ears. 'Too bad, I was looking forward to the brat's funeral.'

"Um, Hina, Yuki, Jake, Yoru-kun, can we please hurry up, I don't want to waste any time." The couples get off and the job search begins. Though for Yuki and Hina, they take this as an opportunity to catch up with their boyfriends. Well, for Hina though.

'_We aren't official yet- so don't act like it..._' Yuki thinks to herself, and her troubled mind distracts her from the group. There's no doubt, that Yuki likes Jake eversince his display of protecting Yuki on the beach. Though, Jake didn't directly claim that he had feelings of more than a friend. But he did say that he was over Miku. "Jake!" Yuki resolved she'd find out who that girl he was inlove with the girl that melted his heart.

[At Maki's restaurant]

"Lucia! Handle that other table over there!" Kaito says. Maki's place was getting packed! Because to resolve on having more customers, so that they could raise more money for Yumi's bill, all of them excluding Seira would have a performance night on every night of the week. Their first show wouldn't start at 6:00pm and it was only 1:30am!

"Hi, what would you like to order?" Lucia says with a smile at the 2 couples, who seem to be having a double date and enjoying.

"We'll all have some orange fruit soda each. And some ramen with your special sandwiches please?" Lucia jotted it on the small notepad of hers and trotted off, giving Maki the piece of paper and skipped off to another table. Lucia had been staring at Kaito and accidentally bumped into Rina, who dropped an order of sashimi on her.

"Lucia!" Rina says, helping her up, in the midst of all the laughs the men and ladies. A group of ladies pass them.

"Oh My Gosh, did you see that girl trip?" "I heard she's Kaito-kun's girlfriend!" "Eh?! How could Kaito love someone as clumsy as her!" "I bet she's stupid also! Her pretty face got mashed up!" "She had a pretty face? I think she never did!" The ladies laugh tauntingly at her, but she got to her feet.

"I'm sorry, but your unwelcome if all your gonna bring is your ass and sass," Karen says with crossed arms. The girl was just about to open her mouth, but the purple mermaid princess beat her to it. "And I'm sure you're so perfect, huh? Just get outta here before I get the pleasure of kicking you out of here, literally. Okay?" Karen just did a waving gesture to the door. "Buh-Bye." They looked annoyed.

"Whatever! I bet this place is so desperate, you'll need strippers just to attract customers just to serve shit." They flipped their hair and went off. Karen looked at Lucia, to see that she was stopping tears a bit, but that was before her surfer boyfriend tucked a loose strand of hair behind her, then a smile got on her face.

[Pearl Piari]

"Noelle, Coco, go over the store and get me more silk!" Hanon says. The bluenette was incharge of the clothes. And Karen was taking over her shift today at Maki's.

"Mou! Let us rest!" Coco said, as Seira passes her a glass of lemonade. They've been running on errands the whole morning for both Maki's restaurant and Pearl Piari! Their latest errand was from the grocery, getting more sauce for the customers. "Itai, someone owes me a foot massage for this!"

"Coco, you're over acting," Noelle says with a smile at Coco, getting up from her seat stretching.

"Oh no, your not giving me a speech, not again. I'm getting up already, see?!" the yellow-haired princess says getting up from her seat as well. She was jogging from her spot, trying to look energetic. All so just she won't get Noelle's speech about being lazy, over acting, needing more balance between physical form and mental form and other things Coco didn't listen to from covering her ears with pillow.

"Get Nikora-san some more breading flour on the way, will you?!" Hippo says, holding a plate in each hand. Suddenly, Annika turned up, panting. "

Where's Lucia's room again? She got sashimi all over her."

"2nd floor, turn right, 1st room, you can't miss it," Hanon says, still sewing. This will be a rather busy day for all of them.

[At the hospital]

Ikuto sat in a quiet room, staring at Yumi, who's face showed of nothing. Not even her quirky smile. The room was filled of balloons, of all different shades of blue and aqua. A teddy bear, which Ikuto got for Yumi on their double date when the festival came by, when they were all just new students in school.

Ikuto had a sad smile on, remembering how he and the girl in this hospital room went in the Horror booth. Well, at that time, it felt like he just forced her on that booth.

_I dragged her away from Miku and Sebastian. I honestly wanted to have time with her- alone. I don't know, but she seemed interesting than most girls. I'd thank for whoever God gave Nagisa-nee-kun the charms enough to persuade Yumi. "What cotton candy flavor do you want?"_

"_D-do they have chocolate?" She says, trying to open up and make a joke. I laugh at the pun she made, though it's not entirely that funny, but just for the point of making her feel good tonight._

"_I think that flavor is unavailable. Let's have blueberry instead." I paid and soon I have two blueberry cotton candy cones. I gave her one, and she stuttered out another thanks. "When are you going to stop stuttering?" I say playfully. "Come on, let's ride the ferris wheel," I say with a challenge in my voice, and the look in her eyes didn't miss the hint._

"_I'm in!" she says. Soon, we were seated in it. The cushions were a bit worn out and the leaf-green paint on the small cart we were riding in, was waning, it seems. It felt a bit cramped so we both squirmed and shifted and we end up with her hands on my lap and one of my arms looped around her shoulders, resting on it._

"_So…" I say, ignoring the position were in._

"_Yeah?" she says, her eyes going the other way. I think she's trying to look anywhere but me._

"_Yumi." She looks at me, and that's when I notice that I just leaned in. Both of our breaths hitched. A gulp from her, as she inches away. I cough. "So, uh, you afraid of heights?"_

"_Not really, but sometimes I get light-headed," she says smiling, trying her best not to stutter. Not that I hate her stuttering, even though it's cute, it gets a bit boring._

"_Aw, I see…" The ferris wheel starts moving. And a bit too slow for my pace. Right now she seems to be biting her lip. I just closed my eyes and just enjoyed the silence. I can feel her looking at me, so I decide to tease her. I peek an eye open, and she looks away flustered._

"_So, where next?" She asks me when we got of the ferris wheel. And that's when my eyes land on the Horror booth._

"_Horror booth." She pales. Like, pale as in mozzarella pale. "If you don't want—"_

"_No, come on let's go." She's still pale but her ghostly face was replaced with a determined one. I hope she can handle this But when we get in, the lights go on and off at a fast pace. My hand finds her hand, which is dead cold. _

"_Yumi, I'm here," once those words left my lips in a quiet whisper, she shivers as the light completely dies out. We walk out, but she keeps screaming, hugging my arm, jumping all of the sudden. "Yumi, calm down." I something cold touches me on my shoulder, on my foot, on my waist—on my waist?_

_Yumi just hugged me. I feel something wet at my side. I think she's sobbing. Time to get out. Once we were out, she calmed down a bit but still trembled. I just hugged her, hesitantly at first, and I think she just grew warm. I went and got more cotton candy and water, and we sat on an empty bench. She finishes the bottle in only 2 minutes. "Did you like spending time with me?" I asked, not mentioning what happened in the horror booth._

"_Yup, except for the part with the horror booth…" I laugh an actual laugh. Then pure silence, I was about to break another topic about school, but she beat me to it. "Why did you want to hang out with me?"_

_Why did I want to hang out with her? Well, that's a question even I can't answer. At least, for now. "Well, it's because…" Her phone rang. Oh Kami._

Well, now he had the answer why he wanted to hang out with her. And if he could only turn back time, just to tell her why. Someone enters the room which makes him whip his head to see who it is.

"Hello," the girl says eyeing Ikuto suspectedly. She had black hair, but just a bit lighter than Yumi's. The streak she had, similarily blue, though it looks like a hint of indigo or something. Her blue ocean eyes don't seem that alluring yet had a spark. It was Ash, who was dressed in a brown coat and white pants. She had sneakers on. Naina was with her, holding a vase of blue chrysanthemums. "I'm Ash, and this is Naina. Were friends of Yumi-chan."

"Nice to meet you," the brown-haired confused boy stands up from his seat and extends out his hand. Ash looked at him warily, and shakes his hand once. Naina shakes his hand after.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ikuto-kun."

"Yeah, a pleasure to meet the guy Yumi-chan never shuts up about," Ash says.

"Oi, Ash, don't talk like that," Naina says.

"Hn," Ash says as she crosses his arms. An awkward silence floods as Naina places the vase of flowers just beside the skyblue teddy bear. "You know, we heard these are her favorite flowers," Naina says to a quiet Ikuto. "It's a shame we can't stay long, we have to go enroll right away in the school the nee-samas told us and then we will meet with Mai-chan and the others."

"So true," Ash says with a smirk. Suddenly Ikuto's phone rings, and the ringtone was of Yumi singing Aquamarine Melody, the very first time he heard her sang.

[With Miku]

"We haven't found a single effing job yet!" Miku says.

"Save for Yuki and Jake!" Hina says. Well, it is true. They've been picked to become commercial models. Well, Miku was offered as well, but politely declined. They were staying at a coffee place in Seattle, waiting for Naina and Ash.

"I'm taking a walk, outside," Miku announces, holding onto her vanilla shake.

"Need some company?" Mai offered. Though Miku knows it's just because she's getting pissed of the fact Tenchi's there. Staring at her. Miku declined and just walked out. Drinking her Vanilla, she's thinking what would've happen if she just accepted the job… Why did she suddenly feel something. She turned around to see a man dressed in black, holding her purse.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"No can do, lady!" He says.

"Mou! HELP! MY PURSE IS BEING STOLEN! HELP!" The blondie screamed. She managed to kick him in the stomach. But that didn't stop him.

"You've got a pretty sweet rack, don't you?" the guy says. As if she hasn't had rape enough for one decade. When suddenly, moans of pain filled that air. And she looked up to her savior.

"Sebastian," the mini pink pearled apprentice exhaled his name, slowly, every syllable of his said slowly.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Hi! I hope this makes up for the recently crappy chappies. Review please, and sorry for any mistakes! Oh, and what couple do you want to read mostly in the next chapter?


	34. New Job

Hello Apprentice readers! Apparently, I'm forced to update for a certain Miku. So anyways, enjoy the chapter! Sorry this took so long and that it's REALLY Crappy.

_**Chapter 34- New Job**_

(Miku's POV)

"Miku?" He looks at me, as if he hasn't seen me in ages. He tilts his head, and it looks like his trying to stop a smile. He pokes my cheek. That's when a grin really spread. "GOD, I'VE MISSED YOU!" he says.

"Eh?" My eyes went a bit teary, and my jaw dropped. "But I thought that you—" I forgot what I was gonna say when he pulled me into a hug. I think I've melted. It's been a long time since… But I thought that he forgot? He pulled away, and then I noticed my arms wrapped around his neck. I didn't notice myself doing that.

"Where have you BEEN?" He asked me. Somehow, this isn't the quiet guy I remember, and I chuckled a bit. We went to a nearby bench, and I smiled at him as he took my hand in his. The contact… Oh God, I missed this. I missed HIM. "It's been like 2 months!" 2 months? Only 2 months? It felt like a year since I've seen him! But, I thought it would be sho—"How was your drive out of town? I heard about the competition. Why weren't you guys unable to perform?" He asked.

"Slow down, Hotaru-kun."

"Eh? Hotaru-kun?"

"Uh, I mean, Seb!" I say waving my mistake away. I gave a few details, about how Yumi, Yuki, Hina and Mai are missing, and how we found them. I left the part about the rape thing. I mean, just imagine how he'll react? Exactly. No telling what he'll do. I tell him Yumi a big rock hit her in the head and she's knock out cold. Okay, I have the worst excuses ever. "Plus, I need a job to help pay her bill."

"Oh, I see. I hope we can visit her," he says. "Oh, and I can give you a job, if you want." He tells me. That smirk plastered on his face- why isn't that familiar? "Though you'll have to let me take you to a date first." Bingo, I knew it. It was the smirk that he also used to make me go out with him. But right now, I didn't resist. I want to make up for all the time I lost.

[At the café ]

"Go. Away. Last chance brat." He is driving me nuts! For the past time, he's been trying to get me to CUDDLE with him, like Yoru and Hina does. No. Hell would freeze over before I do that. Since when did he get all that self confidence?! Ugh.

"Please Mai-chan!" he says in a desperate tone, then Yoru puts a hand on him.

"As much as I'd love to watch you annoy the hell out of Mai-" Glare. Oh if my looks could kill. "-that's enough for today." Hina sighed, drinking.

"I wonder what's taking those two so long," I muttered shallowly. Brooding about the brat, I almost didn't notice Miku and a familiar black-haird big-headed stupid-looking worth-kicking-in-the-ass—

"Isn't that my bro?" Jake asked. Yuki stared at him, as if checking his facial expression for any sign of jealousy. How troublesome, it's obvious Jake is head-over-heels with Yuki. Their situation is a pain in the neck but I cannot bother myself with playing match-maker. Suddenly, Tenchi scooted himself near me. A fist hit him in the cheek.

"Hn, Persistent."

[With Miku and Sebastian]

My jaw dropped, going inside a 3-floored house. "THIS is where you and Jake live?" He nodded and took her hand. The land was quite big, we had to take a golf cart to the front porch. There, we were greeted with 2 maids. Sebastian looked at the one with red hair.

"You, you're fired. Get off the lot as soon as you can, understood? I shall send for a check to your home," he said before he went in yanking me with him. The girl had her mouth open in a gasp, and the other girl with red hair as well, just stood there, not bearing to look at her.

"What the hell Seb?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you just fire her off? What did she do wrong? She could need the money and you just do it for what?" I say, stuttering at first.

"I will give her a 25,000 check. It will be delivered to her home," he informed me. But it still wasn't fair! It didn't answer any of my questions. We went into a room, and he leaves me there.

"H-Hey!" I look around all the antique stuff, the old couches. Everything felt so fragile It felt so hard to even just breath, then Sebastian comes back. With a maid outfit. And he's handing it to me. "Now Hold on a damn minute, Seb…"

"Hey, you said you wanted a job, and I can give you 25 dollars every 3 hours." Okay, this guy is filthy rich.

"Fine, Okay." I say taking the maid's outfit, glaring at it.

"The change room is over there," he said to me. He was teasing. How irritating. I take a step, but then, I almost trip. But the next thing I know is the pair of strong arms around me. "Better be more careful," he smirked and I wanted to chuck him at the moment.

"Watch you're tone Hotaru, just because I'm working as your stupid maid doesn't mean I'm enjoying it."

"But I believe you will. Make sure to organize my dresser." He paused, before continuing, "Especially my boxers. By Color." I think I just went through 8 shades of red. I just stomped towards the changing room and fitted it. The ruffles on the end accentuated the outfit, but I was still uncomfortable. It was TOO short for my case. And I have yet to mention how fit it is against my chest, it's a bit hard to breathe.

"You call this clothing?!" I shouted over the door. I didn't miss his annoying chuckle. Damn you. But this is for Yumi, Miku, remember. Ikuto better be watching her well.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Very bad Chapter. Very Bad, Short and Long. The next will be better. Sorry all for the filler crap, I'm in a very crabby mood ._. Anyways review, and belated Valentines day.


	35. Things going Smooth?

Hello everyone! Well, summer has kicked in here, so, here's a chapter for you all! By the way, I may be starting a new story when this ends (which is approximately 4-5 chapters or something.) Still Mermaid Melody, but I'm gonna also gonna make a Naruto one! Anyways, on with the story! And don't forget to review~

_**Chapter 35- Things going Smooth?**_

A week has passed and all of them we're still waiting for Yumi to wake up. Well, especially Ikuto. He hardly went out of the room at all, to even eat or take a shower. Only when he was going to pick up some chrysanthemums from the flower shop a block from the hospital. The bill was getting higher and higher, and it wasn't gonna be easy to play this. Luckily, things were going smooth.

"Miku, will you please get the door?" Sebastian asked as Miku hurriedly went to the door.

"Alright, alright," Miku sighed. She had to admit, as miserable as it is, she was getting used to this. Especially since her job is paying good. At the door was the rest of the gang. Well, excluding Yumi and Ikuto.

"Oi, Sebastian, you better not be treating her like a sex slave," Hina said barging in.

"Baby, I'm sure Seb is taking GOOD care of Miku here," Yoru said, eye twitching of her outrageous assumptions. "Anyways, what's up?"

"I should be asking you that," Miku said sarcastically. As she disappeared of to the kitchen, she questioned, "How's Yumi?"

"Oh, she's fine- besides the part the bill doubled and Ikuto smells like a rat, and she still hasn't woken up yet, and—"

"We GET it," Everyone chimed in on Yuki. She just smiles sheepishly. Miku returns with a tray of four seasons juice in tall glasses. "How's your job anyways?" Miku gestured to Yuki and Jake.

"Going well, I guess," Jake says, tousling his hair, not noticing how Yuki is listening intently on how he speaks to Miku. "A bit troublesome, since it doesn't pay too well." He sips before continuing. "If only me and Seb could just donate it." Sebastian looks up from the book he was reading.

"Little brother, I suggest that we learn how to earn. Like Miku here," he teases.

"Mou, you're saying it like I was lazy before!" Miku says crossing her arms.

"And if that is what I am implying?" A smirk crosses his face, a sign of his amusement. "Well, I think I think the laundry is dry now, You better gather them and sort them like I taught you." Miku grudgingly huffed away in retreat.

"Can't believe you're that mean to her," Ash said.

"Trust me, You've been meaner," Naina countered which got the two in a glaring contest.

[With Ikuto]

"Please be awake, Please be awake, Please oh Please be awake," Ikuto chanted mindlessly. The silence was driving Ikuto insane. Or maybe he was already insane. "Please be awake, please be awake, please be awake," he chanted again. A few minutes later, a blue-haired couple walked in the room.

"Any luck?" Nagisa asked, one of his arms wrapped around Hanon's waist.

"None at all," Ikuto straightens his posture, running a hand through his shaggy hair. Hanon just stares at him, then at Yumi. Then back to him. But now, she glares at him. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing at all," she said with an obvious sarcasm, venom oozing from her voice. "Nagisa, may I speak to you for a while? OUTSIDE?" They both went out. "I do not trust him."

"And why not? Look, I know you have an issue with him and Kuri but he was under spell then. He may be a goofball, but he isn't a two-timer," Nagisa sighed to the fuming bluenette.

"Well he better not, or else I will castrate him myself!" Nagisa winced at her threat to his cousin. She remembered when Yumi used the same threat on him one time. And her eyes were blazing just like Hanon's right now. Sure, they're not technically related, but in a way as one of the many generations of aqua mermaid princess, they kind of are.

"Of course darling, now let's get back in there," Nagisa said.

[After a day]

"Eh?" Miku asked Sebastian with wide eyes.

"Don't 'eh' me. Like I said! We're all going to the water park," Sebastian said, drinking his cup of coffee. "Now please contact the rest of the gang. All of you need to unwind, Miku, please, for me."

"But it's just that…" Miku desperately looked for an excuse. Would he freak out if she told the blackette that she- apparently- is a celestial mermaid princess in the making who has to leave him one day? "Um, can't we go to the zoo or something instead?"

"I've already got tickets Miku, so just call the girls already." Now the blondie was biting her nails. "Oh, you should ready my swimming bag today then. I'm gonna wear the purple swimming shorts. Hmm, or should I wear the black speedo one?" He turns to her with a smirk. "What do you prefer, Miku?"

"Humph, neither!" Miku says a blush creeping on her face. But only then did she realize what she just said, and she wants to bonk her head on something.

"Neither? Why Miku, I don't really mind being naked but I didn't know how kinky you were…" Miku groans. She'll never hear the end of this. She honestly felt like grabbing his coffee mug and dumping it on his face.

"The speedo then," she walks away, arms crossed with a scowl on her face. Sebastian faintly chuckled, as Miku muttered curses as she dialed up Pearl Piari. "Pick up, pick—Oh hey!"

"Miku-sama?" It was Annika.

"Annika, can I talk to Hina?"

"Of course. A minute please. Hina-sama?" A few shifts, and then- "Hello?"

"Hina! Sebastian's inviting us out to a water park!" Miku screamed into the phone, but tries to lower down her voice.

"So, what? You want me to pack your hottest bikini?"

"No!" You place your hand on your forehead, to calm yourself. You really don't want to cuss today. Again. "Water. Tail. Come on, Hina, stop playing dumb."

"Oh, now I get it. Well, ask him to change the venue!"

"Already tried." An odd silence before she responded.

"You forced it out."

"Forced it out?"

"You should tell him softly. You know, like, cuddle with him while asking him or something." It left the blondes jaw hanging. The last time they cuddled was like… Well, see? It's been so long she couldn't even remember anymore.

"I don't know Hina. I don't really want to. Maybe we shouldn't just attend… But he got tickets. Oh this is all so confusing."

"Hush, Miku, hush," Hina said in a knowing manner. "We'll try to get through this. Fine, we'll go, but I'll try to ask nee-san for a spell or something that we'll make us temporarily immune or something to—YORU!" A beep and the line is off.

"Just great help Hina. Just great." She dialed again but only it's answering machine was heard. "Ugh, if you get this message just don't forget about it and get all mushy with Yoru. And tell Ash and the others. Okay?" She trudged to Sebastian's room and readied his bag. Afterwards, she went to the said owner of the room. "Your bag is ready."

"Ah good then. Would you like to take a shower first?" When his lovely maid didn't answer, he added, "I meant take a shower alone, Miku."

"Aa, okay."

"You can take the rest of the day preparing for our outing tomorrow."

"Um, I thought it was today?" Miku cocks her head to the side childishly.

"There's a tournament this late afternoon," Sebastian said scanning her eyes for any sign of disappointment and he didn't expect to see relief. He frowns a bit. "Will you be watching me?"

"Would you like me too?" Miku asked, obliviously.

"Would you like to?" Sebastian asked.

"Could I?" Miku giggled.

"Of course, Why not?"

"Well then, alright. I wouldn't miss it for the world then," Miku said with a smile, staring up to his coal eyes, that look as if they're being burned. They hold so much, but at the same time, nothing. How is this possible? He leans in, his forehead on hers in a soft manner. She could get lost in those eyes everyday. To Sebastian, staring into her beautiful orbs was so rejuvenating, like it was filling him with energy to do anything. "Uh, I should…" she backed away, when she felt a different aura from him. "Take a shower now… Excuse me."

In the bathroom, she locks it and gets in the bathtub, her legs merging into her gorgeous tail. What was that awhile ago? His calm aura… became so cold all of the sudden. Almost as cold as Hikai. Are they related, like Kaito and Gaito? She swished her tail. Sebastian and Hikai are SO different… It isn't possible. Tucking a lock of hair, the blonde began to think of Yumi. "I hope she's okay…" Miku murmured while holding a bubble on her hand. She shifted the bubble's shape into Yumi's face. A sigh escapes her lips. She missed her bestfriend greatly. Maybe she could've prevented all this. If only…

"Miku!" A shout comes out from the room. It was Sebastian. "Miku, it's Mai! And the others!"

"WHAT? What happened?" She rushes out, toppling to the ground. "Oww…" Miku says, rubbing her elbow. She dries her tail as fast as she can, and as soon as it turns back to her legs, she rushes out with nothing but a towel on her body. "What happened Seb?"

"Didn't have time to put on any clothes?"

"Shut up and spill it!" Miku said which almost made Sebastian jump.

"They called in and asked for you and said you should rush to Yumi's room. That's all they said."

"Just wait for me, 5 minutes, I'll be quick, swear!"

"Alright then," Sebastian said crossing his arms leaning to the wall. You went in a room and came out wearing a green shirt and white pants. "Well come on, then," Sebastian said, handing the blonde her slippers.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.

Honestly, I liked how this turned out. But I'm forgetting Ash and Naina's descriptions, so do forgive me. And this could've been longer but I want to keep this as it is for now. Look out for the next chapter, and don't forget to type me a review~!


End file.
